Josh Comes Back and Remembers Everything
by JessRobStar
Summary: Josh remembers everything and is now attending Blackthorne. Blackthorne comes to stay at Gallagher Academy things start to heat up and a major surprise comes through.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was at Gallagher Academy the start of my final year the Blackthorne guys were supposed to be coming back the start of this year. Which meant Zach? Zach. I fell so hard for him but now I don't know what I feel anymore. I walk into my mistresses' office or my mothers.

"Cameron there is something you need to know" Rachel says.

I look towards her she had my full attention "What?" I say.

Rachel Morgan smiling at my arrogance but then she frowns. "Josh remembers he is starting this year at Blackthorne academy and will be here today" she says. I frown Josh remembers? Does he want me back? After me lying to him our whole relationship? This wasn't good and then there was Zach. Sexy, protective, cocky, Zach Goode. He left last year without even a goodbye I hated him for that. He left me but I guess that's what spies do, they don't love they don't feel emotions that was the life of a spy and yeah I lost focus of that all the time. This year I'd make them both jealous, see if they still cared about me but I knew I'd have to talk to Bex and Macey about this. But that meant telling them that Josh was back and a whole lot of questions would pop up 'do you still love him?' 'who do you love more' questions like that which I don't think I can answer.

"I need you to make sure he settles in. He's good Cameron too good" Rachel says. I smile before leaving the room to go back to my dorm. Only to find Macey and Bex standing there.

"We need to talk" I say. They both look at each other and smile they loved being a part of my plans and hearing my secrets.

They both sit down before I say "Josh is back and is now attending Blackthorne and he remembers" I say. They both look at me and smile. "So who are you going to choose Zach or Josh?" Macey says.

I smile she is applying my makeup as we talk "I have a plan" I say. They both look at each other big grins planted on their faces "I'm going to make them both jealous by going after some guy from Blackthorne and we'll see which one comes running" I say. They both look at me and have a devious look planted on their faces. This was going to be fun.

Macey, Bex and I enter the assembly area and see about ten Blackthorne guys on the stage three I recognise immediately Zach, Grant and Josh. "Today we would like to welcome back Blackthorne academy and everybody wish them good luck and show any newbies around. Rachel winks towards me I moan. But I know Rachel doesn't hear me anyway. Once all the speeches have ended we go into the hall to eat breakfast . Macey and Bex leave me so I can find a guy to get Zach and Josh jealous but then Josh comes up and sits next to me. "I remember everything" Is all he says I try to smile but it doesn't really work "I know" Is all I say. Josh comes closer kissing my ear so softly before whispering in my ear "I want to give us another chance Cameron" he says. He said my full name! For what reason I didn't know. He pulls away before kissing my cheek. "Another chance Blackthorne boy I'm not sure I can, but I'll try to fit it in my schedule" I say. Josh smiles before leaving the table leaving me all alone. I sit there shovelling down a turkey breast which tastes so good I haven't eaten this much for so long. "Aren't we meant to be keeping fit Gallagher Girl?" I recognise the voice immediately Zach I turn around see to see Zach as hot as ever "not today I'm treating myself"

"So was that guy over here before Josh? Should I be jealous?" I smile he was extremely sexy right now and it took everything in me not to lean over and kiss him "Extremely" I say.

He smiles then and leans closer to my lips before saying "You know you want to" he says smiling I turn around and sit up begin to leave before saying "Actually to tell you the truth I don't" I confess.

Zach frowns. I walk away back to the dorm to tell the girls what happened.

"You're joking right?" Macey says.

"Step two is finding a guy to make them BOTH jealous" Bex says.

I smile "Let's get going then" I say.

We both head down the hall and notice I guy behind us checking my ass I turn around and start walking towards him. Bex just continues walking.

"And I thought I wasn't that good to look at especially my ass" I say naughtily.

"Flirting too?" He says I smile he grips my ass I smile naughtily "I thought you were taken by that stuck up Zachary Goode" he says I smile at him and pull his head closer to mine and whisper in his ear "I'll meet you tonight at let's say 7:00? After dinner, and if you're lucky you might be able to sit next to me at dinner" I whisper. That makes him smile he walks away brushing my breasts. I walk back to the dorm. The plan was working better than I thought. So much better step 3 was to make sure Josh and Zach new about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please keep on reviewing!**

It had spread all through the academy and the next thing I know Zach comes into my room.

"Are you dating James?" Zach asks.

"So that's what his name is! Hmm" I say nervously.

"So you're telling me you and him are dating and you didn't even know his name?" Zach asks.

"That sounds about right" I say Zach just looks at me and frowns he seems to be confused.

"Jealous?" I ask wearily. He looks at me obviously seeing the challenge in my gaze.

"If this ends badly don't expect any help from me" he says and walks away.

A tear falls down my eyes . I just walk down the hall and run into Josh great I re think this plan should I really do this? "Is it true?" Josh asks me. I turn around and see the hurt in his eyes I wish I could tell him it was a lie that it was all a part of my plan but I need to see this thing through.

"Depends what you've been hearing" I say. He sees the challenge in my eyes and there is worry in his eyes " Be careful Cameron, I doubt Zach's willing to catch you if you fall now" he says.

I look at him and walk away slowly. Only one wants to win me back Zach doesn't care about me anymore. I start to cry I lie on my bed crying for what seems like hours til the bell rings for dinner, great! What fun I'm going to have tonight! I see Bex and Macey walking towards the hall I catch up to them "So from what I hear Zach's done, finished, with you" Macey says. I sigh.

"After tonight I'm done with this plan" I say.

"Not sure if you will be able to get Zach back but sounds good" Bex says.

I smile they leave me alone in the hall and I see James sitting by myself I smile at him and sit next to him. He looks at me and smiles "You never told me your name was James it sounds sexy" I say.

"Never thought you were interested in me like that" he says. I smile before shaking his hand and begin to eat my food we sit there and he starts grabbing my ass and does it all night. We finish eating and we both walk outside. "I can't do this anymore" I say.

He looks at me "Don't tell me that Zach chick is better than me" He says.

I laugh he just smiles "I'm sorry" I say.

He just looks at me and frowns "Too bad I could give you so much more than that Zach chick"

He walks away I follow him down towards my dorm. I tell the girls that the plan was done finished. I lay in my bed and fell asleep in minutes.

"I wake up to find the girls gone I check my watch it's 9:00 SHIT! Breakfast has already started I put on some jeans and a slimming red singlet. I run out and into the breakfast hall and found Bex and Macey right away but I know better than to take the easy way out. I See Zach a couple of tables away and I see him look away I frown. I'm going to make this right I sit down next to him.

"Hi" Is all I can muster.

He seems to ignore me so I turn him around to face me "I'm sorry" I say.

"Is that it?" Zach asks. Now that was too far he kissed me and told me he loved me over a year ago almost two years ago and now then left me. that I go out with a guy that's different! UHH! Zach was so complicated "Yeah that's it! Far out basically two years ago you left me for dead! Do you know how that feels Zach! I can't trust you anymore and I have to be the one to fix this! Why do you have to be so complicated?" I say.

The bell goes signalling us to leave Zach whispers in my ear "I never stopped loving you"

We both walk out as I head towards my dorm my phone goes off. The caller ID said James

I was curious I flipped it open Meet me at the pool now! Is all it says I get out of my room and run towards the pool. Only to find James standing in front of the pool smiling naughtily.

I walk up towards him. We are standing there face to face then out of nowhere a scarf comes out of his pocket and he is choking me. I scream. I get pushed into the pool. I can't breathe I was going to die in a pool How great I struggle to try and loosen him but he is too strong. I then feel his grip loosen. A hand is placed in front of me I grab it. Only to notice the good old Zach. I start to breathe water is all in my mouth I choke up some water. "Are you okay?" he asks. I try to speak but nothing comes out of my mouth for a few minutes my body was aching "I'm sorry" Is all I can say. He leaves me then to help Josh fight with James. Josh was already on the ground. Zach tries to punch James in the face but James just twists his arm around and shoves him to the ground. I try to move to help them I couldn't stand up It was taking all my energy just to drag myself there. Zach and Josh were on the ground getting beaten up by James, they both had black eyes and blood all over their faces James looks in my direction and pulls me towards him I breathe heavier "Choice time Cammie" he says I look at him not fully understanding "You can either live and watch them die and I won't come after you" I look at him what was the second choice "Or you can come with me and I won't come after them and from there injuries I'd say that they'd live"

I look at him to make sure he is serious. This is what he wanted all along he already knows which one I'll decide. I look at him then back at Zach and Josh "Isn't it obvious?" I ask. He looks at me and smiles "I want to hear you say it" he says smiling. I look at him seeing the challenge in his eyes and smile "I'll go with you" I say smiling he lifts me up from the ground and looks at me and smiles. I look towards Josh and Zach only Zach seems to be conscious as I'm leaving I look back at him and mouth 'I love you' Zach smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Zach

It's been a week since Cammie left. Ms Morgan wanted to see us in her office and we both knew it. We saw Macey and Bex heading towards the office we both ran to catch up to them they just looked at us and frowned. "Where is Cammie?" Macey asks still looking forward and not even giving us any attention "We don't know" I say. They both look at me and frown we reach the office and we all sit down this was going to be fun. "Where the hell is my daughter?" Ms Morgan shouted. We just look at her and frown "Well why don't you go ask the guys they seem to know more than us" Bex says.

"Well what the hell had she been doing with James?" I ask.

They both look at me and sigh "She wanted to make you both jealous and see which one came running" Macey sighed "Then you decided to get really pissed" Macey says.

"So from what I can tell this has to do with James from Blackthorne?" Ms Morgan asks I look at her and sigh "Yes Cammie met James near the pool and he strangled her and almost drowned her then he beat the living crap out of us and she had to make a decision on whether or not to watch us die and she would be unharmed or go with him and we'd both live" I mutter.

"I heard what you said to Cammie that if this goes bad you wouldn't help her? You'd just let her rot with that psychopath? She could be getting tortured and you wouldn't do anything to help? Even though Cammie did save both of your lives, I think that's a bit stupid isn't it?" Bex asks.

I look at her how could she say that? Uhhh I hated Cammie's friends they were so full of themselves. I just sat there angrily and shocked I stand up "We were the FUCKING ones who found her who tried to save her I didn't think James would do this I had no idea it would come to this! So Josh and I are going to find Cammie by ourselves and let me tell you we will find Cammie, ALIVE!" I say. Josh and I both leave the room and head back towards the dorm to trace.

Life sucks! How are we supposed find Cammie? Josh obviously was thinking the same thing because he just tapped me on the shoulder and said "We can try to trace Cammie's cell phone" Josh says this was a great idea "And if we can find James' number we can trace his phone" I say. Josh looks at me and smiles. We both sit down and Josh gets started on trying to track down Cammie's phone. I walk back to go see if Mr Solomon had James' number he's sitting in his office doing paperwork.

"Mr Solomon do you have James' mobile number?" I ask.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Mr Solomon says.

I sigh "James kidnapped Cammie" I say even though it's not technically true she chose to go but that doesn't mean she wanted to.

"Does Ms Morgan know?" Mr Solomon asks.

"Yes we had a nice little chat" I say sarcastically I sigh and say "We want to work it out by ourselves" I say. Mr Solomon looks at me and smiles "That's what good spies do they sort there problems on their own and don't ask for help but you can ask for help too since you are in school" Mr Solomon says. I look at him and smile he passes me a note with James' number. I run back towards our dorm. Only to be stopped by Macey and Bex. "We want to help, we helped Cammie organise it with James so it's our fault too" Macey says smiling.

"Fine! But not when we find Cammie" I say.

Macey and Bex just look at each other and smile "Scared we are going to get hurt Zachy?" Bex says.

"You don't love her the way we do we're going to beat the living crap out of him NOBODY hurts the people I love NOBODY" I shout.

Bex and Macey just look at each other and burst out laughing into hysterics they keep on going for what seems like hours but turns out only to be a few minutes "Is that a confession? Do you love Cammie, Zachy?" Macey says a cheeky grin planted on her face.

"Yes, yes I do" I say proudly. I wanted the whole world to know how much I loved Cameron I wanted Cammie to know how much I cared about her and I guess wish felt the same way. But from what I can tell two years ago is still in her mind and I can tell she doesn't forgive me, well not yet anyway.

We all enter the dorm and I see Josh busy working on the computer he looks up and doesn't look the least bit surprised that they wanted to help. I pass the note to Josh and he looks at me and the frown goes away he keeps on typing like he is some kind of machine, it was crazy. Macey and Bex look at me as if I'm meant to tell them what to do "Ok Macey and Bex can you track down James' old house find an address for me" I say proudly. They both look at me this was serious stuff they walk away obviously about to go to their dorms.

"Found anything?" I ask. Josh looks at me and frowns and shakes his head. Great we weren't going to get anywhere this as our only real lead "You can only track down the phone when it is on. So Cammie's phone isn't on but it will be more likely that James will turn on his phone sometime soon. Unless he doesn't use it anymore then we really are stuck" Josh says I look at him and frown. It may have been our first day trying to find Cammie but we definitely weren't off t\o the best start


	4. Chapter 4

Cammie

**Please review guys and thanks for still reading have a good day!**

I've been here for basically two weeks my whole body was aching. James raped me about twice a day, he whips me every day, and he slammed me into the wall this morning I'm pretty sure that's why my body ached. I hadn't eaten or had anything to drink in almost two weeks besides my own flesh and blood. Yeah it sounds gross but otherwise I'd be dead. Well I guess I just wanted to live longer even if nobody would come I want to remember them my friends and family and Zach. Zach. Most days I wouldn't remember them, James would give me tablets to stop me from remembering. I guess it was because he was jealous, jealous of what I had.

I was going to rot in this lounge room in days, probably. I'd die in a room covered with my own blood and my only hope had no way of finding me. GREAT!

"I'm going out" James said. And he just walked out. I sat there chain cuffed to the chair I wondered what the weather would be like today sunny maybe? I wish I could text my friends to see if it was a nice day. THAT'S IT! If I turned on my phone they'd be able to locate me I hoped they were trying to find me. Maybe they stopped caring maybe they haven't even looked for me. I start to cry I needed to be strong I cleared my eyes with the hand that wasn't tied up and reached into my pocket to grab my phone. YES! It was there I pressed the on switch and waited for it to turn on. I began to pray that it wasn't flat and that Zach and Josh would find me alive I hoped. It reached the home screen and I smiled. I had two hundred and twenty two messages from Josh most common asking if I was alive or how I was going. I looked to see only one from Zach I frowned but opened it up anyway I love you Cameron Morgan please, please be alive I'll die if you're not. This was from Zach yeah he didn't give me as much messages as Josh but this one as better than any of the messages Josh sent me. It meant something, it meant he cared. But to tell you the truth I wasn't ready to forgive him he had really hurt me two years ago and as Mr Solomon says not to get too close to people and I knew that better than anyone my Mother and Father risked everything and Rachel and I both lost him in the process. I couldn't lose Zach he meant to much to me my heart shattered two years ago and that wasn't something that could be fixed easily. The next thing I know everything was a complete blur I feel myself getting picked up by my neck and turn around to see its James and he is furious.

"What the hell were you doing with that phone?" James asks furiously.

He acts like there is a reasonable answer to that question so I just smile "I was reading my messages I have two hundred and twenty two messages from Josh, One from Zach, ten from Mr Solomon and twenty eight from Ms Morgan how interesting" I say. James just looks at me and smiles before throwing me over towards the brick wall. Shit I was going to lose this battle I try to stand up but I can't I think I broke my left leg. James comes towards me and smiles. "Nobody is allowed to be a smart ass when in this house" he says before putting pressure on my left leg I scream. James comes closer and whispers in my ear "Is this what you want" he smiles before pulling away he grabs a knife from his pocket. SHIT! I was going to die there and then. He comes closer to me heading towards my face "Let's have a little fun shall we?" he asks. He motion the blade towards my face he places it on my tongue gently before pressing with all his might into my tongue I scream He pulls it out I let out another scream now my mouth was full of red juicy blood. He puts the knife down and fiddle with my hair before pulling me up while holding my hair I scream even though nobody can save me nobody can save me from dying. He Bites into my hair uhhh gross! He lets go of my hair and moves towards my rib cage before he starts pounding it pounding it hard then I feel queasy I wanted to throw up. My whole body stung in pain then I heard the door slam open.


	5. Chapter 5

Cammie

Far out I was about to die just when my friends were going to save me they were going to watch me die I suddenly wish they weren't here I wish they'd forgive me even though what I did was the unforgivable I hoped they would learn to forgive me.

I saw the blood the blood coming from my chest had he thrusted into my heart? How long was it until I was going to die Minutes? Hours? Seconds? I hated this, I hated the feeling in my leg it stung like hell. I felt like I was in hell this past few weeks I never thought this would happen to me I thought I'd join the CIA and become an operative have an amazing life full of risk thrill and adrenaline that was what I lived for. That was why I was a spy in training after all for the feeling the adrenaline rushing through my bones and let me tell you it felt good.

"Cammie? Where are you?" it was Josh's voice I tried to make a yell but all that came out was a whisper. But he managed to hear me because in seconds he was in the living room heading towards me. He grabbed me and pulled me on to the table. "Cammie are you okay?" I open my eyes to see Josh I smile. He looks at me and smiles "We thought we'd lost you until you turned your phone on" he says. I sigh I wish this didn't have to be the last conversation I had, but I knew in my heart that it was. "Where's Zach?" I ask. Josh smiles before pointing towards the hallway and all I can see is blood all over the ground some of it I believe would have been mine "Beating the living crap out of James" josh says. I smile my eyes start to close but I to try to keep my eyes open there was so much I wanted to say so much "Cammie come on keep your eyes open for me baby" he says. I smile then try to laugh but all that comes out is blood Josh comes closer expecting my tongue I can see the look in his face that it doesn't look good my eyes start to close these were going to be my final minutes.

I look towards Josh and smile "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Josh, I never meant for this to happen I love you so much" I say before finally closing my eyes. Josh does his best to open them and on his third try succeeds "You're not going to die on me Cammie" Josh says. I try to smile but blood is still spitting out of my mouth "Can you get Zach I want to say goodbye before I go" I say. Josh looks at me and frowns but he calls Zach and he comes sprinting Josh moves over so Zach can see me he pull me closer and gives me a hug it kills to do so but It felt so right "I'm sorry Zach, I'm so fucking sorry" I sob he looks at me and starts playing with my hair I smile Im about to go I could feel my body collapsing these were going to be my final words my final words to Zach. "You deserve better Zach you deserve so much better I love you" I say before everything goes fuzzy and I know this is the end.


	6. Chapter 6

Zach

Cammie's famous last words you deserve better the whole academy knew about it that's how great it was. I hoped it wouldn't be Cammie's last words she shouldn't have to die like this; she was such an amazing person. I walked down towards Mr Solomon's office he said he needed to see me and I knew it was about Cammie maybe to let go who knows? Mr Solomon was like a father I never had he was great and he loved Cammie like a daughter. I open the door to find Mr Solomon sitting there smiling "Have you heard the news?" he asks. I wonder what he is talking about and what was worth smiling about I shake my head "Cammie woke up for about ten to fifteen minutes but has gone back to sleep now" Mr Solomon says. I look at him shocked nobody had even thought about telling me that Cam had woken up? They all knew how much I cared about Cammie so why didn't they tell me had Josh been in the room. "You've gotten too close" Mr Solomon says. So that's what he thought he thought I was too close "No! How can you even say that? You love Cammie. We are spies! We can look after each other last week was a great example I SAVED HER!" I shout Mr Solomon looks at me and frowns "You are so stupid so blind, Cammie lost her father to the same ignorance as her parents do you think she wants that? Do you want her to lose you? Do you want to lose her? You've already experienced what it was like to lose her can you do that again? Tell me Zach is that what you want? You're way to close to Cammie you need to back off, I can't see Cammie get hurt" Mr Solomon says.

"I'll think about okay?" I say.

He looks at me and frowns. I start to walk out the room when something he says stops me "So what your telling me is you'd risk Cammie's life just to have her as your own because I seriously thought you loved Cammie more than that" he says.

"I'll consider it happy?" I shout before exiting the room and slamming the door shut.

I head towards the hospital wing to see Cameron awake. She sees me and smiles nobody else was in the room so I could say whatever we want. "I love you Gallagher girl" I say. She frowns this wasn't what she wanted to hear "I don't forgive you Zachary" she says seriously. She sounded serious no more games "No thank you" I ask cheekily. She frowns again I didn't like to see her sad but I knew this was my fault she was sad "Thank you Zachary can you please leave" She asks. I look at her and frown I go up to the bed and sit on the bed "What's wrong Cammie?" I ask nervously I wasn't sure I wanted to hear the answer to this question but I knew I needed to hear the answer.

"I don't know Zach maybe I was raped three times a day for two weeks straight or that I was whipped every day or that I was basically thrown at the wall every day I felt like I was in Hell does that explain what's wrong" she says angrily. I look at her and I knew it was coming but that doesn't stop it from hurting anymore "Do you regret it?" I ask. She looks at me obviously seeing the tears in my eyes I look her she wants me to finish "Do you regret letting Josh and I both living?" I ask. She still seems shocked but she takes no time to answer "I'd never let someone die because of something I was to blame for" She says. I look at her and realise there is nothing here for me anymore I walk out of the room. Only to start crying, guys weren't supposed to cry they were supposed to be strong and never show their emotions. I walk back towards Mr Solomon's office I knew the change between us was because of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Do You Guys Think Cammie and Zach should be together Or Not?

Please review my friend Elliee-Chan's story Doctor Who in Morganville

She really badly needs reviews! You don't need to read it though :)

SO REVIEW elliee-chan's story!

Tell Me What You think! And Keep Reviewing!

Chapter 7

Zach

I walked into Mr Solomon fisted hands he was going to get what was coming to him I'd make sure of that he looks up and sees how hurt I look "She agreed" Mr Solomon said.

I look at him and frown "YOU HAD NO RIGHT! THINGS WERE GOING TO GET BETTER!" I shout.

"She won't even talk to me" I whisper only loud enough so Mr Solomon can here he sighs again.

"This wasn't an easy choice for her" he says. Well I had hoped that it wouldn't be I wanted to say but it wasn't in my place "You picked the wrong girl to fall in love with" Mr Solomon says. I look at him he was right Cammie had her dad problems. They were the only two operatives I knew who had stayed together and hadn't ran off after the baby. I was still going to get her back though.

I look at him "You don't want Cammie to be happy is that it?" I ask. He looks at me shocked by the question he just frowns "will she be happy when she loses you?" he asks. I look at him shocked it wasn't like everybody died when they were together well I had hoped. I'm speechless what am I supposed to say "I'll protect her I'm the only one who can and let me tell you she needs protecting from the COC" I say able to find my voice. Mr Solomon looks at me and smiles. Why would he smile? He hated the idea of Cammie and I? "And you don't think she'd do the same? She'd do anything for you Zach as you've already seen" Mr Solomon says. I look at him. I get where he was coming from but that didn't mean he was right that didn't mean we couldn't be together, nobody could stop us from being together nobody. "I love Cammie and I 'm not about to lose her I'm going to win her back" I say and walk out of the room. Where was I going to go to? I'd have a word with the girls and see if they could help change Cammie's mind. I walk into their dorm and find Bex and Macey sitting down on the couches gossiping what a surprise! "Zachary nice surprise what brings you here?" Macey asks. I look at her and smile. "I need you to talk to Cammie for me" I say. They both giggle, I knew I shouldn't have come here. "You have a mouth" Macey says smiling. I look at her and groan yep they wouldn't take this as seriously as I was taking it "She won't even speak to me, ever since Mr Solomon said she was getting too close and not to risk me getting hurt in the process" I say sighing.

They both look at me obviously realising this was serious "This was because Cammie is afraid that the two of you will turn out like her mum and Dad correct?"

I sigh "Correct" They both look at me and see that this is really hurting me because they invite me to sit next to them on their bed "You really love our Chamelon don't you?" Bex asks.

I smile at her before saying "My whole heart and soul belongs to the Chameleon" I say proudly.

They look at me and smile before I know it we are all in for a group hug. They weren't as bad as I thought they would be which was good "Promise me you'll talk to her okay?" I say. Before walking out of there dorm and into our dorm only to find Josh on the computer yet again


	8. Chapter 8

Please keep the reviews going!

And please review my friend Elliee-chan's story The doctor and Martha in Morganville

Thanks Guys have a great day!

**Cammie Earlier**

Mr Solomon walked into my room and to tell you the truth I was a little surprised. Nobody else had visited me no Zach, no Josh, no friends either. "Hey Cammie" Mr Solomon says. I look at him and smile he always seemed to make me feel happier even if it was just pretending everything was great when really I was a mess. "Hey" I say looking at me he seemed sad I wondered why? I should have been the one sad or at least crying I'd been tortured raped and I was really close to dying.

Mr Solomon sits on the bed and touches my face softly and gently usually this would be weird if it was anyone else but with Mr Solomon it felt right. "What's up Mr Solomon?" I asked seeing how sad he looked "You're getting too close to Zach?" Mr Solomon says. I look at him I should have been expecting this but I it didn't stop from hurting. I look towards him what did he expect me to say.

"What's this really about?" I ask curiously. I knew he was happy when I was near Zach he seemed to think I was safe. "Cammie. I wish I could tell you, but you know you're not in the best condition" Mr Solomon says. I look towards him and grab his hand and squeeze it "When I'm able to go to classes and stuff you're going to tell me ok Mr Solomon?" I say. Mr Solomon looks at me and smiles before squeezing my hand again "Call me Joe" Joe says. I look into his green eyes and smile. Joe gets up and starts to leave the room before turning around "I promise" he says. Before walking out.

I see a note sitting on the end table I pick it up and realise its Joe's handwriting. Why couldn't he just say it to my face

Cameron,

You're getting way too close you need to back off Zach

He could die Cammie is that what you want?

We all know Zach would do anything for you including risk his life for you

But is that what you want to see the guy you love die right in front of you?

From Joe

I look at the letter the words were true too. That's what hurt, I was going to run into a relation after all that had happened no matter how damaged I was I still was going to rush into a relationship. God how stupid I was? I'm so stupid! I may have been crazy in love for one Zachary Goode but I wasn't about to let him die I could never do that to him. I loved him too much for that.

The next thing I know Rachel, my mom, my headmistress came in smiling she sits down on my bed and looks at me "How are you?" Rachel asks. I look at her and smile. I want to be happy but I knew I was so far from that especially all that is going to go down with Zach. "Better" I say. I motion towards her and give her a hug it hurt so much yet it felt so good it was amazing. "What is going on with Joe I know he is hiding something from me what is it?" I ask curiously I knew I was more likely to get it out of Rachel then I was to get it out of Joe and that was the truth. "Honey I'm not sure you can handle it" Rachel says. I look at her I frown I was ready for anything I was a spy I could do this "Rachel I'm a spy I can handle anything" I say calmly. I meant it too I needed to know this otherwise I wouldn't sleep at night. "You know my husband how I said he was your father?" she asks I look at her what was this really about it. I nod my head this is what I needed to know. Rachel looks at me and sighs. "He isn't your father Mr Solomon is" Rachel says. I look at her shocked so she lied this whole time. "Then what happened between the two of you?" I ask angrily. Rachel looks at me and sighs. "Ok. I almost died on a mission we had together I was in a coma for a year, so Mr Solomon moved on because he thought I was dead so he left and went on other missions then I met my husband and everything changed" Rachel says I look towards her she never told me that either I was still in shock but she lied to me my own mother lied to me on several occasion and big lies too

"So you just lie to me? What a nice mother you are! Great Rachel great! Just leave please" I say.

She looks at me and sees the sadness and anger in my eyes she just walks out of the room. God! More problems! Boy this was going to be a bumpy road.

I see a phone on the end table time to give someone a call.

I type in Mr Solomon's number and I hope he answers my phone. I really needed to talk to him, badly. "Hello?" Joe asks. I try to change the tone of my voice try to seem happy I put a smile on my face try to seem happy but the truth was I was dying inside "I know" is all I say, all I can say.


	9. Chapter 9

Please keep the reviews coming

Please Review My Friend Elliee-chan's Story The Doctor and Martha in Morganville

(She really badly needs reviews don't need to read it )

Chapter 9

Cammie

"Cammie I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Cameron" Joe says.

"Is that why you don't want Zach and I together? Because we will end up like you did? Or end up like my mother's husband did?" I ask curiously

I hear a sigh over the speaker before saying "Both" Joe says. I knew it, that's why he was so close to me so close to me and he always said I was like a daughter to him but as it turns out that is actually true. "When did you find out about me?" I say finally regaining my voice. How long had he known? How long had he been keeping this from me? I get it though he felt regret. Regret that he didn't try harder to win Rachel over. And maybe even regret that he didn't spend time with me as a baby.

"Eight years ago. She kept you hidden never telling me where you guys were or where you were living. She told me I couldn't raise you. But I tried looking for you" Joe says. I smile it was good that someone cared about me. I'm guessing what he was trying to say is that mum was still angry and annoyed at Joe for leaving her. "So she is still angry at you for leaving her" I ask curiously. I hear a sigh on the other end "Basically. But it has faded overtime" he says. I sigh so it was true. Great. Perfect. "Zach is going to try to win you back" he says. I sigh again. More to deal with. Happy, happy. Did he not realise that I had been tortured, raped and almost killed? He acted as if none of that had happened, I'd probably tell him about Solomon being my Dad. Maybe. Maybe he'd see how vulnerable I was and keep trying. "Great. Just great can I tell him about it? Maybe he'll stop trying so hard and give me a little space?" I say firmly. "I'll talk to him" Joe says, before hanging up the phone. Boy this was going to be a tough time.

About an hour later Macey and Bex came in they both came and sat on the bed next to me they didn't seem to look very happy, usually there visits they were always really happy and jumpy, not today. "Hey can we talk?" Macey asks. I look at them both and laugh they looked really serious so I just stop. Whatever they wanted to talk about was going to be serious I just nod my head not at all sure of what to say "Zach loves you, a lot and he wants you back, so why I aren't you jumping at the chance to be with him that was what you always wanted" Macey says calmly. I look at them and frown I couldn't tell them the truth even though they were my friends I knew they would just spread it around the school and I couldn't have that, maybe I could tell them a version of the truth?

"I just got tortured raped and nearly died, I'm not about to rush into a relationship" I say truthfully.

"You got raped and tortured? We didn't know I'm sorry Cammie" Bex says. I look at her and smile.

"Did Zach tell you to come talk to me?" I ask. I knew he had but I needed to hear them say it.

"Yeah he did but now I don't think it was a good idea" Macey says.

I smile and give them both a big as hug before letting go and squeezing both of their hands tightly.

They could never know the real truth and I knew that would be the hardest task ever to do in my life, harder than any mission I would get and any mission I've had. Life sucks!

"Thanks guys" I say smiling. They both squeeze my hand even harder it felt so good to be with someone who actually cared about me. "Does Zach know?" Macey asks nervously. I look at her and sigh "No he doesn't know" I say. Macey both look at me and frown, I know I should tell him, but that didn't make it any easier I needed some space and he definitely knew that.

"You better tell him soon ok?" Macey says. Before they both leave the room giving me a wave as they walk out. Only minutes go past and Zach comes in a smile planted on his face and I have no idea why. He sits down on the bed and squeezes my hand I pull away, that makes him frown.

"Hey, I know you need space and stuff but can you tell me what happened when you were with James? I think you need to let it out it will help you know" Zach says. I look at him I didn't want to be having this conversation now since I knew Zach would go all protective over me.

"Ok. I got raped every single FUCKING day! I got tortured all the time! I tried to kill myself but he wouldn't let me, And I nearly died!" I say. Zach looks at me and frowns before looking away. I didn't mean to make him feel guilty. "We looked for so long we were awake day and night we did everything we could to find you Cammie" he says still looking at the window. I motion towards him and give him a pat on the back he turns around "I don't blame you Zach" I say truthfully.

Zach looks me into the eyes but still a frown planted on his face "I just shouldn't have raced into a relationship with you Cameron. I'm sorry" he says. I look at him and smile sympathetically. I was going to tell him about Joe I needed to talk to him about Joe. "There is something I need to tell you Zach" I say. He looks at me and into my eyes and realises that this is serious he sits down next to me and squeezes my hand before nodding his head. "Joe Solomon is my father" I say. Zach just looks at me the shock still settling in not especially believing me.


	10. Chapter 10

Keep the reviews coming!

Thanks guys for the reviews and still continuing to read it

Have an amazing day you guys

Zach

No chance of winning her over now. I had to tread carefully give her space yet that seemed like the hardest thing in the world to do I couldn't keep my hands off Cammie she somehow managed to rock your world. Well my world. But I knew deep inside I wouldn't be able to have her that way, so I was going to help Cameron Morgan as a friend. And she desperately needed some help. I walk down the halls of Gallagher Academy down towards the hospital wing and into Cameron's medical room.

She looks at me and frowns; I just smile at Cammie and sit next to her on the bed. She looks at me obviously confused but I just give her a tight hug. "So how are you feeling?" I ask. Cammie looks up at me and blushes "Sore but not as bad as before" she says. I turn around and look out the window it was an amazing day 24 degrees Celsius. "Wish you were outside?" I ask. Cammie looks out the window and smiles "Yeah, I hate it in here I just look through the window and see people out there having fun while I'm stuck in here for at least another week" she says. She looks down obviously finding this awkward. "It doesn't have to be awkward you know we could just be friends" I say truthfully. Cammie looks up to me and sighs. "Ok then but no funny business" she says. I look at her and smile. I squeeze her hand "Wouldn't think of it Gallagher Girl" I say cheekily. Before pulling away and walking out the door.

I'm not sure of what to do should I go see Josh he seemed to take this thing with Cammie really hard. I walk into our dorm and see Josh and Grant in the room by themselves. I smile at them before sitting on my bed. "So how is Cammie ok?" Grant asks sincerely. I look out the window expecting this question to pop up "Sore" I say still looking out the window. Josh looks towards me and sighs this had been really hard on him and I knew it remembering everything about Cammie only to be shut down and found that the girl he loved had almost died, not the best experience.

"How are you doing?" I ask nervously looking towards Josh he sighs again and looks back towards me and looks into my eyes and says "Hard" I look back towards the window it was hard but I knew this was way harder on Cammie then it was with us. 'You talked to Cammie since she has been awake?" I ask. Josh looks towards me and sighs the deepest sigh I've ever heard "It's obvious you two are going to be together so I'm not going to get in the way of that" Josh says sighing.

I look at him he was probably right after this bump in the road Cammie and I probably would start dating but that was a long way away "Cammie is really delicate at the moment I can't just barge in and ask her out" I say. They look at me and laugh, like seriously go into hysterics on their beds. I just look at them and sigh. "Zachary Goode expressing his feelings to Cameron Morgan I doubt this very much" they both chorus. I look at them and laugh it was true I didn't like people seeing me as I truly was and I didn't like expressing my feelings to Cammie either.

"Promise me you will at least talk to her" I say. Josh looks back up at me and smiles seeing the challenge in my eyes. "Ok then I promise" Josh says.


	11. Chapter 11

Keep The Reviews Coming Guys!

Josh

I walked into Cammie's medical room she was meant to come out tomorrow morning and start classes the next day. It was crazy! She had been out for about a month or so and awake for about a week and she was already about to get out. I wasn't sure how awkward it would be between the two of us when I got there but I knew I had to go see her.

"Hey Cammie" I say calmly. Cammie looks up and smiles at me sweetly. I walk up and lie on the bed next to her. "You're coming out soon huh?" I ask. Cammie looks at me and smiles before nodding her head. "Yeah and soon I'll be back in training" Cammie says sweetly. I look towards her and smile.

"It must get pretty boring in here" I say. Cammie lets out a short sigh before looking back towards me. "You have no idea how bad it is in here" Cammie says.

This wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be but it still wasn't the best. I wanted it to be the way it used to be, even if that wasn't real.

"We could go back to the way it used to be" I say truthfully. It was what I wanted maybe if we started dating it would be better but then there was Zach. Zach the guy who got it all, the girl the whole mysterious thing going on and to tell you the truth Cammie knew barely anything about him only what he showed to everyone.

"I wish everything could go to the way it used to be, but things have changed we have to move on" she says quietly. I look at her It was true just hard to accept I wasn't sure how I was going to accept it but overtime I think I'll learn how to. "So what are you going to do when you come out?" I ask nicely.

Cammie looks at me a serious look on her face "I'm going to find Matthew Morgan" she says.

I look towards her isn't her father dead? "I thought he was dead" I say. Cammie sighs.

"I read a letter given to Solomon this morning it was from Matthew only sent a few days ago" Cammie says. I look at her shocked this must have been killing her, I couldn't believe it Cammie was going to seriously lose it, literally. "I'm so sorry Cammie" I say sympathetically.

"I'm leaving the day I get out of here" Cammie says.

Cammie

I was going to leave this joint in less than two days and probably wasn't going to come back. Should I bring Joe with me? I knew Zach would look everywhere for me but I could at least try to run without him. I needed to see Matthew did he know I wasn't his daughter? Did he know his best friend was the father? I hoped not. Then he wouldn't have lied to me and I don't know if I could deal with another backlash. Joe would be the only real way of knowing where he was I'd be searching for years if he wasn't there but if I brought him it would probably be really awkward. But would he leave with me would he let me leave Gallagher? Truth was probably not. Zach might know where he was but I couldn't invite Zach he couldn't come with me this is something I had to do without him. I heard a knock on the door it was Joe just the person I wanted to see.

"Hey" I say quietly.

"How are you?" he asks. I look at him and sigh.

"Ok I guess, I have a proposition for you" I say calmly.

"What is it?" he asks. I look down not really wanting to face him.

"I looked through your letters" I say calmly. Joe gasps not really accepting it I guess to say he wasn't in the best mood, shocked, and surprised. "You what?" He says.

I sigh this was going to be bad. "I looked through your letters. I want to go look for him, I want to look for Matthew Morgan" I say calmly.

"And what does this have to do with me?" he asks. I look towards him and sigh.

"I want you to run away with me I need your help to try to find him, If it's not you I'll go to Zach, I want to spend time with my dad" I say. He looks at me and sighs not liking the idea but I hoped he would accept it. "I need some time ok?" he says before walking away.

**Not Sure if I should do a Zach POV or a Solomon POV any Ideas?**

**Review everyone **


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks Megatron 13 for the advice same with Candy girl

Read and review guys

Have an amazing Day

Solomon

Crap! Cammie was supposed to leave tomorrow and I had to decide whether or not to go with her. I knew I should I was her Father and really the only person who could find Mathew Morgan yet it seemed like the hardest thing in the world to do leave Gallagher leave Rachel Morgan, leave Blackthorne and not say a single word to Zach about leaving. Poor Zach he'd hate me, hate me for not telling him, he loved Cammie and would do just about anything to be with her and here I was about to take her away. Damn it! I hated this I couldn't lie to Zach I'd just have to ignore him somehow which seems impossible.

I paced up the halls back and forth Cammie was probably going to be asleep but I really needed to talk to her really badly I decided I'd try it may have been 2 'o Clock in the morning but Cammie was having a really tough time. I walked into the room and found Cammie wide awake staring at the ceiling. "The ceiling isn't really that interesting" I say smartly. Cammie looks at me and smiles. It was good to see her happy. "Yeah it really isn't" Cammie says laughing. I look at her and can't help but laugh along with her "Are you leaving in the morning?" I ask curiously. She looks at me and sighs not liking the subject. "Yes and I wouldn't mind some help" she says frowning. I look at her and frown this wasn't what I wanted. "I'll come but on one condition" I say. She looks at me and obviously realises this is serious. "What is it?" she asks obviously curious.

"Zach has to come" I say truthfully.

Cammie

I was leaving in less than four hours. I would either have to bring Zach and Solomon along or go alone, I didn't want to go with Zach. Zach was a complication someone I needed to avoid, but I needed Solomon there otherwise I would never find Mathew and I needed to find him. Did Zach know he was coming? Well maybe coming, I had to make that decision in less than an hour, had to start packing. I'd miss the girls, I'd miss them so much and I didn't even know when I was coming back or even if I was going to come back. I wanted to know if Zack knew if Zach knew I was leaving I decided to leave my room and even walk before I was supposed to, and It felt good, really good. I knocked on Zach's door and was surprised when he answered the door it was four in the morning why the hell was he up? "You're not meant to be walking yet are you?" he asks. I just smile at him.

"There was a crutch in the medical room so I took it and boy it felt good I hadn't walked since, well since that day at the pool" I say nervously. Zach looks at me and sighs he seemed distracted though and I had no idea why. "So why did you come here?" he asks nervously. I look into his eyes and sigh.

"Has Solomon talked to you?" I ask. This was a bad idea he would start asking questions it wouldn't stop. "He told me to stay awake for about ten minutes now then he'd come talk to me" he says. I look at my watch ten minutes to go. Ten minutes til I had to make a decision.

"What is this about Cammie?" he asks. I look at him and wish I could answer but it's too hard he'd talk me out of it somehow. "I'm running away" I say. Zach looks at me obviously shocked he just stands there not sure of what to say "I'm going to run away and find Mathew Morgan" I confess. Zach still looks shocked, still confused "What does that have to do with me" he asks.

"Solomon is going to ask if you want to run away with us" I say before walking away. But Zach gets back in focus obviously because he grabs my hand. "You don't want me to come do you?" he asks sympathetically. I look at him and start to cry of course is was true I just wished it hadn't gotten to this. "I can't see you get hurt" I say. Zach looks at me and smiles which is kind of confusing we were meant to be having a serious conversation. "Is that a confession to liking Zachary Goode?" he says. I look at him and laugh he always seemed to make the best of a situation and always seemed to make me smile. "Yes I like Zachary Goode, I care about Zachary Goode" I say smartly. He looks at me and smiles before we both lean it and we kiss his lips against mine were so right, felt so right. I pull away and walk away. I wasn't ready for this, he deserved better, I shouldn't have kissed him, he knew it, I knew it, he couldn't come and run away I had to do this by myself maybe I could go with Josh he seemed to still care and was really nice aswell.


	13. Chapter 13

Keep on reviewing guys

Special thanks to mchammer4 and megatron13 for the advice

It's amazing :) Everyone's help and support has been amazing I love it!

Sorry guys for it being short

Josh

I thought about seeing Cammie tonight and I was sure I should Zach wasn't in his room for some dumb as reason so it was only me and Grant in the room. I had hoped Zach wasn't with Cammie I had wanted to see her alone. I sat up from my bed and decided to go into Cammie's dorm to see if she was there. She was exiting the medical room this morning anyway. I walk into the room and much to my dismay see Cammie in there pulling clothes into a suitcase. "Cammie where are you going?" I ask. I knew she had to be going somewhere after all she was packing half of her clothes.

Cammie immediately turns around and sees me and smiles for what reason I don't know "I told you remember I am going to find Mathew Morgan and I am leaving today" Cammie says. I look at her and smile somehow Cammie managed to be cool and sexy yet organised. I'm about to say something stupid or joke about her leaving but Cammie interrupts me by saying "You better start packing we are leaving soon" she says smiling. I look at her and it clicks she wants me to come too. I give her a wave before exiting the room and into my room packing and I see Zach standing at the door wearing his smirk "You seen Cammie?" he asks. I look towards him and smile I can't tell him that I know exactly where she is and where she is going or even yet where I was going I just shake my head and enter the dorm. I see that Zach doesn't follow me so it's all good. I start packing rubbish basically disguises, fake ID's, passports, money, just about anything. I sit on my sports bag and smile at myself it all fits! I grab my bag and push it into Cammie's room. She looks about finished just zipping up her bag. I motion towards her before tapping her on the shoulder she looks at me she had applied black mascara since I had left and she looked like a real spy. "Slow poke" I joke. Cammie looks towards me and gives me a hug. Then out of the corner of my eye I see Mr Solomon. "If Josh is coming I'll come as long as there is someone who is willing to protect you" he says. Mr Solomon smiles at me and before I know it we are all in a tight group hug smiling at each other. I still have yet to understand why Mr Solomon was coming but I didn't care and I knew I would find out sooner or later. We exit Gallagher academy waving our hands and saying goodbye to the school where we learnt so much Cammie starts to burst into tears as we run away from the one place we call home and into the busy streets of the city.


	14. Chapter 14

Keep the reviews coming guys! (:

Hope you have a great day!

Chapter 14

Cammie

We were running through the city. Carrying suitcases and crap we'd left about an hour ago round about 5:00 in the morning it was now six. We had made it to the airport and we were flying to Hawaii. Joe was supposed to be meeting Matt in three days at Waikiki beach and I couldn't wait to see him. Our flight was in three hours, we had made it through customs and all that and were sitting down having toast at a fast food place. It was delicious, Josh was scoffing it down while Joe and I were enjoying the meal. "So Zach is going to be disappointed that you didn't invite him huh?" Josh says. I look at him he was right of course. But I already missed Zach and it had only been like two hours since I last saw him. At that point I knew Zach deserved better and I never really got a chance to tell him that. Maybe I'd send him a letter or something sometime? Zach was smart and sexy and cocky most of the time. He was handsome too and really mysterious. He would only really see me when I was in danger or when he was on exchange. I started to tear up, tears started falling down my cheeks as I lay my head on Joe's shoulder he patted me on the back. I sat back up not really wanting to make a scene. "I barely knew him Joe, I only knew what he told everyone, I was just another girl to him" I sob. Joe looks at me and sighs. "Zach loves you, ok? He may barely show it, you never seem to know anything with him, but the one thing I'm sure about is that he loves you Cammie" Joe says. I look at him and smile before giving him a hug and continuing to eat my toast. Josh was sitting there patiently maybe wanting to talk? I realised he did so I put down my toast and waited for Josh to speak "I remember everyone saying you two looked good together and occasionally calling it the Zammie romance you deserved him to express his feelings with you and be honest with you, because Cammie you are the one person on this world I know who should have a boyfriend who makes you happy, you deserve that Cammie" Josh says. I look at him and smile that was the most touching thing anybody has really said to me. And it was really nice.

"Thanks Josh I really, really appreciate that" I say smiling. I kiss Josh on the cheek and give him a tight hug and we all continue eating silently.

I start to get glances from Josh time and time again and I just smile. Josh thought he still had a chance of winning me over and to tell you the truth he was probably right. I wouldn't see Zach for at least a month or so and Josh would be there. And to tell you the truth I don't think I'd be able to help myself. Josh was such a gentlemen, such a nice guy and he told you how he was feeling. He was the opposite of Zach I just wasn't sure he was better.

It was about 30 minutes til we had to board the plane to start our new lives, new names, new everything. I looked at my passport my name was Lori Banks I was travelling with my father David Banks and my brother Jamie Banks. I was excited to start over new look, different name al was good. I was wearing a black tank top, jeans, converses, a cool owl necklace and my hair was dark brown in a messy bun. Macey would be proud. Macey. I'd miss them. I was standing by myself alone at the airport and Josh comes over to talk to me. "Excited?" he asks. I look at him and smile of course I was I couldn't wait to see Matthew Morgan, he was a great fatherly figure when we were younger. I immediately look at my leg and find my tattoo. A tattoo which says our love is infinity. I got the day he died. "Ecstatic" I say smiling. Josh looks at me and laughs. "I'm running away with two people I don't know, one I want to know better and we are going to find another guy I don't know" Josh says. I look at him and smile "I'll try to make it worth it" I say smiling. Josh looks at me and smiles the grin on his face getting wider. "That's what I'm counting on" Josh says. I punch his arm before leaning into kissing him but our lips don't meet I move towards his ear and kiss his ear passionately before saying "You wish" I whisper. I pull away and Josh just smiles his sexy smile. I laugh. I look towards him and smile "Maybe later" I say smiling. Josh punches my arm before we hear the announcement "Time to board the plane to Oahu please"

Josh and I start walking hand in hand smiling as Joe follows us smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Advice people do you like Josh and Cammie Or Zach and Cammie?

Message me your thoughts, Read and Review Guys!

Should next chapter be in Josh's POV or Cammie's

(New idea!)

If you review my latest chapter you get to have a sneak peek of the next chapter. Starting next chapter sorry guys

Zach

Cammie had left Gallagher academy and was probably catching a train somewhere. She had left with Josh and Solomon which surprised me. Josh and Cammie weren't that close. I missed my Gallagher Girl so badly. I decided to call her phone she had probably changed it anyway but It was worth the try.

The phone rings and finally someone picks up "Zachary Goode" I hear Cammie's voice. A sigh of relief crosses my face. "Missing you Gallagher Girl" I say. Cammie sighs on the other end of the phone. "Zach…. You can't come you deserve better Zach" she says.

"What about Josh huh?" I say angrily. I hear another sigh on the other end of the phone. "Try and find us then Zach" she says. Before there is dead silence. I trace down the call it's coming from Oahu island Hawaii. Hawaii? Seriously? But I would find my Gallagher Girl if it was the last thing I do. And probably bring Josh down in the process. It wasn't his place to jump in. Cammie was going after Matthew Morgan and that's probably why they were going to Hawaii I thought. The truth was I had met Mr Morgan on a mission he told me one thing "Protect Cammie with your life" And I did what I was told. I tried to find his number in my wallet and everywhere it could really be. And I found his number in my wallet. I wasn't sure it was his normal number or if he had changed it in four years. I rang the phone and on the third ring he answered "Matthew Morgan" Oh my god he actually answered. "Hey it's Zach" I say. I hear panting on the other side. I wonder what the problem is.

"Is Cammie okay?" he asks. I just laugh. All I can hear is silence on the other end.

"Yeah I think she is, she has actually gone looking for you with Joe Solomon" I say.

"Why weren't you going?" he asks. I think about this but I knew he would be disappointed in me for saying it "Cammie rejected me saying that I deserved better so she took along a newly recruited spy" I say sadly. I hear a sigh on the other end of the line "I'm sorry Zach. Do you know where they are headed" he says. I laugh should I tell him or would that reveal the location.

"Spy's never tell others where they are headed" I say smiling and hang up the phone. I grab my suitcase and head towards the taxi. I was Zachary Goode and I was about to win over Cameron Morgan. I would help them find Mathew Morgan, I would find Cameron Morgan, my Gallagher Girl.


	16. Chapter 16

Read and Review

Have a great day :D

Chapter 16

Cammie

I was once told that you jump at the chance to be with someone. I'm not sure I can do that anymore. I wish I could forget what happened with James, I wish I could move on. But that seems like the hardest thing in the world to do. Josh wanted us to be together but I don't think I could ever be with someone like that again. Apparently James had been sent to prison for ten years and that seemed scary. He deserved it but still I did that to him, I sent him to jail for ten years. He was recovering in jail from Zach and Josh's injuries. Now he would know what it's like to feel like you're in hell. When I was at the medical room they said there was a very high chance I could be pregnant. And that killed me. Pregnant at seventeen with a psychopath daddy? I hadn't got tested yet and I wasn't sure I'd be able to take the news. Then there was Zach and Josh they'd feel sorry for me. And to tell you the truth I was sick of people's pity, they looked at me like I was a disgusting animal. And that hurt most of all. There sympathetic smiles got the best of me. I was a spy, I wanted to forget about it, all of it and start living a happy life.

We had arrived at Oahu Island. Unpacked our stuff in our bungalow and Josh and I were headed towards Waikiki beach for a swim. "Just so you know I'm not going to pull the stops to win you over. I know you need time and I guess I respect that" Josh says. I look towards him and smile. He was such a great guy, a gentlemen, but was he better than the cocky Zach Goode? Yes I think. I link my hand in Josh's and we skip hand in hand towards the beach. "I just want to forget everything that's happened and have an amazing time here" I manage to say. Josh looks at me and smiles we reach the flags and drop our towels and take our shoes off. I take my shirt off and look down at myself I didn't look too bad, Macey would be proud. I could see Josh staring at me and I just smile.

"You look hot!" Josh says smiling his sexy smile. I look towards him and blush. He was really nice, maybe even too nice. "I thought you weren't going to make a move?" I joke. Josh looks at me and laughs. The next thing I know Josh is lifting me up. I scream and start punching him anywhere. Josh throws me into the water and dives in after me. I resurface and start laughing before I'm face to face with Josh. We both look at each other and suddenly everything is intense he leans in to kiss me, I kiss him back, his lips are just like I remembered them, hot and intense, he was a passionate kisser. I pull away getting lost in the moment. "Was It too soon? I rushed didn't I? I'm sorry Cammie, I'm sorry" He says. I smile at him and splash some water in his face. He looks at me and laughs. The next thing I know is we are in a splash fight. I'm attacking him but it doesn't work the next thing I know I'm on his back and we are smiling at each other and laughing trying to splash each other but only managing to splash ourselves. Josh puts me down when we reach the beach. I hadn't had so much fun. We'd been out for about two hours. We walk towards our towels and we see him. Zach.

"Nice to see my Gallagher girl having fun" He says smirking. I notice my hands are still holding Josh's. I could feel him squeezing my hand tighter he was obviously jealous. Zach looks at me and smirks his famous smirk, I blush. Josh looks at me then back at Zach. "So Gallagher girl where are you staying?" Zach says smirking. Josh looks at me and comes closer and whispers in my ear "He left you Cammie, he can't even tell you his feelings, you don't know him, you only know what he says to everyone he is using you Cammie, playing with your heart" Josh whispers. I look back at Zach and a tear falls down my cheeks Josh is holding me making sure I'm alright, even though he knows that nothing is right. Josh pulls away and looks back at Zach who seems sad, sympathetic "Do you see how messed up Cammie is because of you? You're such an ass!" Josh says. The next thing I know, they are fighting each other and Zach pulls Josh to the ground. I hear a thud. Josh was unconscious. I grab Zach and pull him away; he looks at me and sighs before our lips are locked together.

**Hey Guys hope you like it**

**If you review this chapter you will get a sneak peek of the next chapter before everyone else so keep reading! Josh and Cammie or Zach and Cammie?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Read and review please :)**  
>Chapter 17<br>Matthew Morgan  
>Joe Solomon and Cameron Morgan were going to visit me in two days. I was excited. I missed Cammie, she may not have been my daughter but I felt for her she was amazing. I'd got some updates from Zach and Solomon on how she was. The things they said being the best spy I've ever known it was awesome. I was her step daughter you could say. Rachel and I were still married she hadn't filed a divorce, nothing. I wondered if Zach had found them yet, I'd have hoped so. Cammie was travelling with a newly recruited spy, I wondered if Cammie was in love with him. I hoped he was a good guy. I called Zach to find out the dudes name.<br>"Zach?" I say.  
>"hey what's up?" Zach asks<br>"that guy Cammie is travelling with what's his name I want to check him out" I say calmly.  
>"Josh. Not sure of his last name should be able to find it through Blackthorne databases"<br>I turn on the computer still having the phone at my ear.  
>"anything else I should know?" I ask curiously. Zach sighs on the other end "Cammie and Josh dated two years ago but Cammie lied to him, made all these lies, and now Josh wants her back" Zach says.<br>I sigh good kid Zach was "Oh while you're at it look up James, ex student of Blackthorne. Something Cammie won't tell you while she is up there" Zach says. I hang up. Who was this James kid? And what did he have to do with Cammie? I look up James first and look at his profile seemed like a normal kid. Then I saw there were heaps of Articles on him the first one caught my attention immediately 'Innocent teenager gets tortured by a Teenage boy'  
>I read the article it said that this James kid had a prison sentence for ten years in jail good riddance! Poor Cammie! The articles were fairly recent. She had got tortured, and raped by him. My poor Cammie. SHIT! I felt sorry for her, is that why she had come to get away from it all? I wasn't sure. Well if it was up to me she'd have an amazing time and I was going to make sure of it.<p>

**Sorry For the short Chapter wrote it on my iPod **


	18. Chapter 18

Keep the reviews coming guys

Thanks for still reading it's amazing :D

Chapter 18

Cammie

Life sucked. It was yesterday that we had our little incident at the beach. Zach hasn't found out where we are staying yet and I hope he doesn't. It would just confuse things even more. And I wasn't sure I could take it. Josh seemed ok. We hadn't talked about the kiss yet or Zach's kiss. It seemed nice at the moment; we were having a great time, heaps of fun. The only problem was we couldn't go to that beach again, because Zach was probably there waiting for us. I hear a knock on the door and I walk up to answer it. Josh. Surprise, surprise. He looked at me and smiled I let him in casually as we both sat down on the bed hands centimetres apart almost touching. "Cammie we need to talk" Josh says. I look at him then and sigh. I nod my head in acknowledgement. Josh grabs my hand and squeezes it before putting it down. "Cammie I care about you okay?" Josh says. I look at him seriously and smile I nod my head for him to continue "And I care about you enough to let you go. But I can't let you go off with someone who isn't truthful with you" Josh says. I look at him and sigh this was hard for him and we both knew it. "Zach may love you Cammie but he isn't honest with you and to me and really to the world that's important you need to be honest with your partner. I don't know why he always seems to leave you Cammie but I can tell your hurt by it" Josh says. A tear falls down my cheek and I just let myself cry in front of him. He looks at me and holds me tight trying to comfort me I guess. "I get it okay? Zach tells me nothing only what he tells everyone yes he isn't honest with me, he often leaves me and yeah it hurts ok more than anyone can ever know" I find myself saying. Josh looks at me and gives me a pat on the back before I lay my head on his chest as he plays with my hair and strokes it. "Cammie is there any chance of us, can we work?" Josh says. I look at him and smirk "Yes" I say smirking. Josh looks at me and laughs I look him in the eye and I can't help myself the next I know our lips are locked and the feel of his lips on mine is exactly how I remember it warm and intense yet passionate. I squeal Josh was tickling me as we kissed I pull away and start tickling him near his chest and the next thing I know we are both on the ground tickling each other I can't stop laughing I can't tickle anymore. Josh in on top of me tickling me everywhere I start yelling "Mercy, Mercy" I start yelling. Josh looks into my eyes and laughs. "Only if you kiss me" Josh threatens. I look towards him and laugh. I was having trouble breathing now a knot was forming in my stomach. I lean in and kiss him on the lips and we just lie there kissing each other enjoying the moment. Our lips were locked for a few minutes as Josh tangled with my hair a hand around my waist. I hear the door swing open and I don't look as I'm caught in the moment "Naughty Gallagher Girl" I hear a males Voice saying. I look up and see him standing at our feet Zach. He smirks at me the hand of Josh's was around my waist he started to squeeze and I could tell he wasn't happy with Zach being there. Josh moves off of me and lies next to me holding my hand squeezing my hand softly. "Zach, I can't" I say sighing. Zach looks at me and smirks. "Can we talk in private no tricks I promise" Zach says smirking his glare pointed at Josh.

I sit up and Zach and I both walk into the living room and sit on the couches opposite each other.

"What is it Zach" I ask angrily. Zach smirks.

"No hey Zach, where are your manners Gallagher girl?" Zach says smirking.

"Hey Zachary" I say. Zach looks at me and frowns not the best conversation.

"Zach. I don't know you" I say frowning.

Zach looks at me and sighs.

"Gallagher Girl…." Zach says a frown planted on his face.

"DON'T CALL ME GALLAGHER GIRL I HAVE A NAME IT'S CAMMIE!" I yell.

Zach looks at me and sighs. "Cammie please…" he says.

"Zach I can't do this, I have to actually have a guy who is honest with me, who I can trust who tells me everything" I mutter. Zach looks at me and frowns ignoring my gaze.

"What about a sexy, mysterious, cocky, Zach Goode?" he says smirking.

I look him and sigh "This is serious!" I say raising my voice.

"Cammie there is some things you shouldn't know. I'm trying to protect you" Zach says.

"I don't need protecting Zach I'm a spy" I say.

"But that doesn't mean I wouldn't do anything to keep you safe" Zach says.

"why can't you stop protecting me and just love me?" I say.

I stand up and motion for Zach to leave he smiles. Actually smiles!

He leaves by the front door and waves awkwardly at me. I just smile


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews guys more Zammie in this chapter

I know you've been waiting for it

Chapter 19

Zach

Cammie was seeing Matt Morgan today and I hoped to join them I wanted to visit Cammie before it though she was really fragile at the moment and I knew it was because of me. I just wished Josh wasn't in there; he always seemed to change Cammie's thoughts about me and twist them into something horrible. Josh had been a good guy but he had gone way to far she was my Gallagher girl and I intended to keep it that way. I was walking towards Cammie's hut when I saw Josh exit I sneaked behind a tree and noticed that he was in his bathers going for a swim most likely. I sneak up to the door watching my step so I don't hit anything. I enter Cammie's room and see her sitting down on her bed. I walk towards her and smile she looks at me and smiles obviously in a happier mood. "Hey Gallagher girl missed me?" I say smirking. Cammie blushes. And looks at me and smiles

"Nah not really Blackthorne Boy" Cammie says. I smirk at her and she just continues to smile.

"Aww that's too bad" I say smirking. Cammie laughs as I grab her by the waist and throw her on to the couch. I smile at her and Cammie just laughs still giggling. Cammie starts tickling me and I tickle her right back we both burst out laughing and fall off the couch and smile. We both lie there trying to catch our breaths. Once we do we hold each other's hands and smile.

"So you do smile Zachary Goode?" Cammie says.

I smirk "Only the best get to see it though" I say.

Cammie blushes and smiles sweetly. It was so good to see her smile. Especially when it was me making her happy. "Thanks Zach, I appreciate it" Cammie says. I look her in the eyes, boy was she beautiful. "Would you like to come see Matt Morgan with me I'd really appreciate it" Cammie says. I look at her and smirk "I'd love to" I say smiling. We both look at each other and smile, I lean in towards her and kiss her passionately she kisses back, boy was that a relief. Her lips against mine was amazing I lost myself in the kiss and I was pretty sure Cammie did as well. We stay there for a few minutes lips locked enjoying the moment. "Lucky girl my Cammie is" a familiar voice says. Matthew Morgan. We both pull apart and smile at each other before looking up at Matt and smiling Cammie gives him a massive hug as I just stand there awkwardly not sure of what to do, but then Cammie pulls me over and we are all in a group hug.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Zach, Solomon, Matt Morgan and I have spent hours talking about general stuff. Josh is still out at the beach doing who knows what. Probably thinking about things. Matt is answering all my questions honestly and asking a few questions about James or Josh. I don't even know how he found out but I didn't really care.

"Matt, did you know I wasn't your daughter?" I ask nervously.

Matt looks at me then and smiles sweetly

"After I left and everyone thought I was dead your mother sent me a message saying I wasn't your father that Joe was, I was so angry with myself and Joe for not telling me and it killed me not being your father, I knew I couldn't go back to see you because I was supposed to be dead so I got regular updates from Solomon on how you were doing and that was how I lived without seeing you"

A tear falls down my cheek and I smile back at him sweetly and give him a tight hug

"Cammie can I talk to you privately?" Zach asks.

I follow him into my room and close the door. We both sit down on the bed side by side looking each other in the eyes.

"Cammie you know you have to choose" Zach says.

I look at him this was serious "tell me something I don't know"

Zach flinches. I look back at him and smile

"I think I'm falling in love with you" I confess. Zach looks at me and smiles. An actual smile!

"I know I'm falling in love with you Gallagher Girl" Zach says


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the late update I've been working on my other story a lot lately

But here goes more Zammie!

Read and Review

Chapter 21

Zach

"Hey Zach, can I talk to you for a sec?" Matt asks

"Yeah sure" I mumble.

I follow Matt into Solomon's room and we both stand there silently.

"So what's going on with you and Cammie?" Matt asks

"Well it's kind of complicated" I say

Matt laughs "Life's complicated boy so what's up?" Matt says.

"Well she is staying with Josh at this hut and they seem to get closer every day, then I jump in and Cammie is either angry with me because Josh is there or she's all over me" I say laughing at my response. Matt smiles "I might not know this Josh kid but I approve of you even though I'm not the father but I bet Solomon does, you need to protect Cammie, the COC is getting closer" Matt says.

I smile at that "Yeah I know, it's just hard" I say. We both laugh and walk back out.

We head back in and Cammie looks at me and smiles gives me a slight wave and returns to her conversation with Solomon. "Cammie" I say. Cammie stops and looks up at me and smiles.

"I love you" I say calmly. Cammie looks at me surprised but still smiling.

"I love you too" She says. She walks up to me and we kiss, so passionately with so much emotion.

"You like stealing girls do you Zach?" a male voice says. Josh.

"You act like Cammie's yours" I say. Cammie stands in the middle not sure of what to do.

"She did invite me to come run away with her" Josh says. I look at him and smirk. He was right though. "Well I don't see you here kissing her ever Josh do I?" I say smirking.

Josh looks at me and smiles. "Don't push it" Josh says angrily

"Josh can you go please?" Cammie says sternly.

I look at her and smile "So you're just going to leave me then? Huh? I thought you cared Cammie! I was honest with you what about him? What about Zach, Cammie?" Josh says angrily.

God this was horrible what was I supposed to say no he isn't? We both knew Zach wasn't a very honest person, he didn't share things with me but it didn't mean he didn't care.

"Josh I know" I say. I scribble on a notebook and write _I love you :) _I pass it to Josh along with a passport and some cash. He looks at the note and he smiles. "Thanks Cammie" Josh says. I walk over to him and give him a hug. "I'm going to miss you, you know that" I whisper. Josh laughs and grabs his bag from his room. He comes back and looks at me "I will too" He grabs something from his pocket and passes it to me. I look at it and smile. It was a photograph from when we first met. I guessed Dee Dee most have took it. A tear falls down my cheek and Josh wipes it away.

"And this is for your birthday tomorrow" Josh says. He pulls out something from his pocket and passes it to me. It was a bracelet. It was silver, simple and stunning. One chain dropped from it I looked at it, I smiled _I will always love you _I look at the back and Josh and Cammie are written on the back. "Thanks Josh" I say smiling. I give Josh another hug. He waves at me as he walks out the door. I wave back. A tear falling down my cheek. He obviously sees my tear and laughs "Good to know that the Chameleon has feelings" Josh says as he walked out the door. He stops. And looks back at me and smiles "Never forget about me Cammie okay?" Josh says. A tear falls down his cheek and I just smile. "Never" I say. Josh smiles and walks away. My first love.

Far out. He really knew how to get Cammie in didn't he? Make her fall for him again. I hated that. I hated the fact that Cammie fell for it. Fell for his charm even though she said she loved me. I felt like a knife was pulled out of my heart. I wondered what Cammie wrote on the note. Anything about me? I had no idea. I hated Josh. Damn him, Cammie was mine. I was going to make sure he knew that once and for all.

So what do you think?

Read and review as normal

Thanks for all the reviews its amazing:)


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry I was stuck guys

Read and Review

Chapter 22

"Happy birthday Gallagher Girl" Zach says holding me in his arms. I look at him and smile.

"Happy birthday in one hundred and eleven days Zach" I say laughing. Zach looks at me and smirks.

"I didn't even know that" Zach says. I look at him and smile. Joe is looking at me smiling.

"Well I prefer this to you to making out for hours on end" Solomon jokes. I look at him and smile.

"Same here" Matt says. I look at him and smile.

I look over at Zach and smile at him blushing. "Gallagher girl you know they can't stop us" Zach says.

Zach leans in and kisses me softly I hear a moan from Joe and pull away. "Sorry guys" I joke. Zach smirks "Not in the mood for me eh Gallagher girl?" Zach says smirking. I look at him and laugh.

"I'll never not be in the mood for you Zach" I say calmly. I head towards Zach and kiss him he kisses back and then we started making out, I hear a cough from Matt and pull away slowly glancing at Zach the whole time. "Young love eh Solomon?" Matt says.

"Don't miss it at all" Solomon jokes. I look at him and blush. I feel my phone vibrate and look at the caller ID Josh. "Hey Cammie" he says. I walk out of the room so Zach can't hear me

"Hey Josh" I say calmly. I hear a laugh on the other end.

"Happy birthday Cammie" Josh says. I look through the door and see Zach giving me a quizzical look.

"I'm on the plane right now and managed to get everyone to sing you happy birthday" he says. I hear people yelling my name or saying happy birthday then there is silence and Josh begins to sing

"Happy Birthday, happy birthday to you" I hear some singers singing back up. Then I hear someone rapping. "Happy Birthday Chameleon, Happy, happy birthday, wishin you a great day"

"Wishing you a great day" I hear them chorus. I start to laugh.

The rapper goes again "You just sent the guy you love ten thousand k's away but your in love with someone else so he doesn't know whether or not to keep going or give up"

I hear them chorus again "Should he keep going or give up?"

The rapper begins again "He may not be in your arms but he'll be forever thinking of you"

"Forever thinking about you on your birthday" they chorus. I chuckle lightly. And sigh, this was beautiful maybe I shouldn't have sent him away? "Happy birthday First love" Josh sings. I hear cheers in the background and can't help but laugh. Josh must have turned off speaker because the shouting stops suddenly "Did you like it?" Josh says. I look at Zach and frown, I shouldn't have enjoyed that as much as I did, I was with Zach after all. "LOVED IT!" I say a bit loudly and I can see Zach glaring at me. "Zach's watching you isn't he?" Josh says quietly.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I say ignoring Zach's gaze.

"Your hand tightened around the phone" Josh says.

"Yeah figured, just looking at him it's like he is disappointed in me it's scary" I say calmly. I see Zach flinch, surprising an assassin that's hard. "Don't think too much of it Cammie you haven't done anything wrong" Josh says sighing. I look at Zach and a tear falls down my cheek.

I move towards another room and I wonder if Zach is following me but I don't care anymore what he thinks "loving you when I'm with someone else" I say before hanging up the phone.

I head back towards the lounge room and sit down on the couch and I see Zach move past me and into the kitchen I follow him and a tear falls down my cheek. Zach looks at me and sighs "We need to talk"


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the late update got side-tracked on my other fanfic soz :(

Bit of Anger comes out between Zach and Cammie but it needed to be there

Zach and Cammie endgame hopefully

Chapter 23

Cammie

We both walk into the kitchen Zach wouldn't even look me in the eyes. I wanted Zach to hold me in his arms while I cried, I wanted so badly to cry, but I was a spy, I didn't show my emotions, well I wasn't meant to. I kept my poker face on as we walked in and Zach just looked at me blankly obviously not sure of what to say. "Cameron" he says seriously. God this was serious, Zach never called me that. "Zachary" I joke. But Zach just looks at me with questioning eyes, I realise that this definitely isn't a joke. "This is serious" Zach says sternly. I look at Zach and manage to stop myself from bursting out laughing. "Your jealous over Josh big deal nothing unusual" I say calmly. Zach looks at me and sighs. "I thought we were together Cammie, working things out really starting to be a couple" Zach says. I ignore Zach's gaze worried that I'll see disappointment in his eyes.

"Well we can't be a couple if you don't trust me" I say gritting my teeth. Zach flinches.

"What did it say on the note that you gave him then?" Zach says sternly.

"Does it matter? I sent Josh away Zach isn't that enough to show that I care about you more?" I say.

"Yes it does Cammie, I don't want to be second best, I don't want to be YOUR second best, Josh always seems to make you smile and always knows how to win over your heart but me Cammie, I have no idea what I'm doing half the time, and I can't lose you Cammie" Zach says. My mouth seriously drops open and I look away so Zach doesn't see me cry, I wipe the tears from my eyes and look at Zach "You won't lose me to Josh, Zach I promise you" I say looking into his eyes.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Cameron" Zach says before walking out.

I sit down on the stool and burst out crying. Why did Zach have to be so right? Ugh. This thing was complicated. Some days I wished Gallagher Academy taught me how to forget. I wish they'd have given me a handbook about love, the complications everything.

A couple of days later Zach is still ignoring me Solomon seems annoyed that we weren't working out and Matt well he just felt plain sorry for me.

I walk over to Solomon sitting down on his bed I join him. "This sucks huh?" I say.

Solomon looks at me and smiles "Life sucks" he states. I look at Solomon and laugh.

"So true" I say.

Solomon looks at me and sighs "You two haven't said a word?" Solomon says. I look at him and sigh.

"No, I'm not good at this Solomon I have no idea what I'm doing half the time, especially with Zach

Why can't there be some kind of manual to make it easier" I say.

Solomon looks at me and smiles. "You two will work it out but you need to make the move Cammie" Solomon says. "Everything changed so much after those two weeks" I say sobbing. Solomon pulls me into a hug tightly and I just sob in his arms. I pull away slowly looking at Solomon kindly.

"Before that happened I thought the situation between Zach and Josh was funny and it was a joke nothing at all serious, that it was an easy choice but now it's completely different, yeah of course I want to be with Zach but he expects me to have no feelings towards Josh and I'll always have feeling towards Josh he was my first love even if it wasn't real" I confess. I start to sob and Solomon brings me into a hug. "Just talk to him say exactly what you said to me and I bet he'll understand" Solomon says before walking away. I look at him and sigh. I head out of Solomon's room and head towards Zach's room. I knock on his door loudly. "Zach can we please talk?" I say.

"Why would you want to talk you seem pretty happy not talking" Zach says.

I open the door and see Zach sitting on his bed he looks at me and sighs. I don't want Zach to feel that way so I sit next to him. He moves away slightly I look at him and sigh. I hoist my bag off my shoulder and pull out a photo of the two of us last year kissing. Macey said she'd taken it and framed it for me to remember the love we shared, still shared I hope. I pass it to Zach and look at him smiling. He looks at the photo and I see his lips curl slightly "last day of term we went to the park to celebrate you told me that day that you loved me and I can't believe I believed you" Zach says movin to the other side of the bed. "Do you remember when I started dating James and you came up to confront me about it do you remember the words you said?" I ask nervously.

"I said that if this ends badly don't expect any help from me, I regretted it as soon as I said it" Zach says still not looking at me. "It was a bit of a lie don't you think?" I say smiling. Zach finally looks at me and smiles "Yeah it definitely was" Zach says.

"I'm sorry Zach" I say calmly. Zach looks at me and sighs.

"We suck at being a couple" Zach says. I look at him and laugh. I seriously laughed for about ten minutes straight Zach laughed with me the whole time we both stop at the same time and see the seriousness of the situation. I feel my phone vibrate, the only person who knew my number was Josh. I see Zach sigh and was about to walk out of the room. "Hey" I say calmly.

"Are you Cameron Morgan?" the man says his voice I don't recognise.

"Yeah I'm Cameron Morgan why?" I ask. I see Zach look back at me curiously.

"This is the prison's number James Delano wants to talk to you" the man says. CRAP. My jaw seriously dropped and I see Zach look at me wide eyed. He motions towards me to ask who it is but I just put my hand out to stop him "Sure" I say nervously. I hear noises of the phone moving.

"Cammie" he says. I put my poker face on so Zach doesn't realise anything is up.

"Yeah" I say nervously.

I hear a sigh from the other end "I'm so sorry" James says. I look at Zach and sigh.

"Arrrr you preggnantt?" James stutters.

"I don't know I haven't checked" I say calmly.

"You probably should I'm so sorry Cammie It got so far out of hand I didn't think it would end up like this" James says.

"You chose it you know" I state. I see Zach somewhat worried. Glad even when he is mad with me he still cares. "I was forced Cammie the circle they told me that I had to go after you or my mother would die, I shouldn't have listened" James says. My jaw drops. SHOCKER.

"It's okay, I'm okay" I say trying to stay calm. I hear sobs come from the other end.

"No its not they still killed my mother, I basically killed you Cammie, you must be so messed up and to think I did that to you it makes me sick" James says.

"Seriously it's okay I'm meant to be able to stand things like that I'm a spy" I say calmly.

"Even spies have emotions Cammie remember that" James says before he hangs up. I look at Zach and sigh. "Who was that?" Zach asks curiously.

"Don't worry about it" I say. I was about to walk out the door so Zach doesn't see me crying I knew he'd have a massive spaz if he knew it was James. Zach grabs my hand and I turn around slowly.

"Cammie. Who was it?" Zach says worry in his voice. James last words on the phone start ringing in my head and I begin to cry. Zach looks at me and moves towards me giving me a hug. We both let go and I look Zach in the eyes and realise I'll be regretting this later

"James" I say.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

You're kidding, tell me your kidding Cammie" Zach says. We were both sitting down on Zach's bed not even being able to look at each other.

"I'm not kidding" I say sternly. I see Zach's face turn to anger his hands clenching into fists, boy Zach didn't like James but I couldn't say I'd blame him. "He said he was sorry" I say explaining myself.

"Bull that he is sorry, did you forget what he did to you?" Zach says angrily.

"The Circle forced him to do it if he didn't they would've killed his mother" I say calmly.

"Why are you so calm about this? He still had no right to ring you" Zach says angrily gritting his teeth. "So less than ten minutes ago you hated my guts, and now you've gone all protective over me what gives?" I ask regretting even asking.

"Cammie you hurt me okay this stuff with Josh I hate it you just can't seem to let it go even though I've given it my best it just isn't good enough for you is it Cammie?" Zach said.

I look at him a little shocked how dare he?

"Don't you get it Zach? I'm doing everything I possibly can to keep you from leaving okay? Do you think that getting raped and tortured does nothing to you emotionally? That week at the medical room I thought I'd never have a boyfriend again because of how hard it would be so don't give me this crap okay?" I say gritting my teeth. Zach ignores my gaze he seemed to be looking everywhere but towards me at the moment. I got off the bed and looked at Zach seriously. He turned around and faced me. "You shouldn't have expected anything from me Zach and we both knew it, I can't handle it" I say before leaving the room hopefully getting my message across.

I head towards my room sobbing. I grab out my photos and look at a photo just before it happened

The girls and I were at the park big grins on our faces. Why couldn't I go back? Dammit. I wish they were here so they could tell me what to do. I missed them so much. I could call them hang up before 28 seconds A/N 28 seconds is where you can trace the phone.

I pick up my phone and look at it. I'd decide to call Macey the expert.

It rings three times before I get a response "Macey speaking" Macey says.

"Macey its Cammie" I say quietly.

"Cammie where the hell are you?" Macey says.

"good to hear from you two, need some guy help Macey" I say calmly.

"So you only rang to get some help about a guy equalling Zach?" Macey asks.

"Not only that but I just needed to hear your voice" I say.

I hear a sigh on the other end "What's the problem Chameleon?" Macey asks.

"Zach and I started well I guess you could say dating then Josh called singing me happy birthday and it was really sweet then Zach got really pissed off about it and I have no idea what to do" I confess.

"Zach and Cammie DATING? Gosh I wish I could see that! Anyways did you try talking to him?" Macey asks. "Yeah I tried talking to him he doesn't seem to budge though I don't know why but he just hates it I mean absolutely hates that I still have feelings for Josh which I will always have but that isn't good enough it sucks" I say.

"So what did you say exactly?" Macey asks curiously. I look out the window and sigh.

"I said to him that he shouldn't have expected us to start dating after the incident and how much it scarred me I guess that I never thought I'd have a boyfriend again you know?" I say.

"Okay I think you might be pressuring to much maybe even scaring him, with Zach you need to tread carefully, he doesn't admit his feelings neither do you well you shouldn't because then Zach will get all crabby and stuff make sense?" Macey says.

"Yep I miss you" I say.

"So do we you should come home we miss you"

I hang up the phone and sigh I never really realised how much I missed them until I started talking to Macey. This just gets harder and harder doesn't it.

I decided it was time. Time to get a pregnancy test it was killing me not knowing and I was sick of it. Maybe I wouldn't be pregnant maybe I'd be okay. I'd arrived at the store I pick up one pay and leave the store basically running. I couldn't hold not knowing anymore. I race to the bathroom. Come on please something just go right for once. I look at the answer and

**Hahaha cliffy anyway was it Goode bad okay? Tell me what you think**

**Oh and review?**


	25. Chapter 26

**So Since nobody really did the poll don't be angry for how the story goes. You had your chance to vote I even told you. So here goes Please review :)**

Chapter 25

Shit. I was pregnant. Dammit. Why did this have to happen to me I was seventeen! I couldn't look after a baby. Why was I so stupid, if I hadn't wanted to make Zach and Josh jealous I wouldn't be pregnant dammit. What was I going to tell them? Three weeks pregnant, dammit. I start to cry in the toilet I just sat there and cried my heart out, life wasn't fair, no life sucked.

"Cammie you in there?" Matt said calmly.

"Yeah just a minute" I yell through the door. I wash my hands vigorously, I washed my face and looked in the mirror _keep it cool Cammie you're a spy, spies are meant to be strong_. I thought to myself. I definitely didn't feel strong, Even Spies have emotions remember that Cammie James' words rang through my head. Around my eyes were red, you'd definitely be able to tell that I was crying. I wasn't in the mood to care anymore. I walk out of the bathroom giving a wave to Matt and headed for my room when I bumped into Zach. "Watch where you're going" I say angrily looking up.

I see Zach looking up and he obviously notices I've been crying. "Cammie are you okay? It looks like you've been crying" Zach said nervously.

"So what if I have? I doubt it matters to you" I say angrily.

I see shock and confusion planted on his face. "Were you crying because of me?" Zach asks curiously. I sarcastically let out a chuckle. "Yeah because everything revolves around the self-centred jerk doesn't it?" I say sarcastically. Before walking out. Zach grabs my hand before I do and turns me around. "Gallagher girl" Zach states.

I look at him and frown. "Cammie. I imagine people like you can pronounce that so its Ca Mee

got it?" I say calmly. Zach smirks. "Got it Ca Meeee" Zach says.

I smirk. I look at Zach one last time and walk out towards my room. I can hear footsteps following me and I automatically stop. "What do you want Zach?" I ask angrily not wanting to face him.

"To know what's up? I was a little upset that it wasn't because of me usually girls can't stop thinking about me" Zach says smirking.

"A little? I'm surprised you're not as big of a jerk as I realised" I say trying to keep my cool.

Zach smirks. "Exactly I'm more of a self-centred mysterious, sexy guy who is deeply in love with you" Zach says smiling. I look at him and see in his eyes that he means it, I had no idea of what to say.

"That doesn't fix things Zachary and you know It, if you want me back you're going to have to fight for it" I say about to walk into my room when Zach turns me around and kisses me, it was so romantic, there was such emotion in the kiss it was amazing, the most amazing kiss ever.

I pull away and look at Zach and blush. "See I'm not a jerk" Zach says smirking. A tear falls down my cheek and I just let it fall. Zach cups my cheek and brushes it off. "I shouldn't have lost my cool Cammie I'm sorry" Zach says looking down. I lift his chin to face him. "That was good but you needs to be more exiting Ca mee" I say. Zach looks at me and sighs.

"We were trying to be serious" Zach says.

I nod my head for him to continue. "So what's up? You looked like you'd been crying for like half an hour when I bumped into you so whats wrong?" Zach asks worryingly.

"James words are just getting to me" I lie. I kiss Zach on the cheek and enter my room. I couldn't stand lying to Zach, but if I told him he'd probably leave and I'd be left heartbroken. But I knew I couldn't lie to him forever, and the bump wouldn't hide itself forever either.

**Read and review**

**Tell me what you think about the whole pregnant thing I'll take your input.**

**And this story won't end the way you think just so you know**

**I'm not about to get all predictable on you **


	26. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

I'd been in my room for hours Solomon had given me dinner, and I hadn't seen Zach since the talk. I'd basically spent the time crying, yelling, shouting. Solomon figured something was up and I just told him it 'the thing' was getting to me. It should have been though but it wasn't which was good.

"Hey Cammie its Zach wondering if you wanted some dessert?" Zach asks nicely.

"Yeah sure coming out" I yell. I look in the mirror, you could tell I hadn't had much sleep for ages, but that was normal. I step out of my room and join Zach. He grabs my hand and squeezes it. I look at our hands and frown. This just keeps getting harder and harder. We both walk into the kitchen and see the table set out Chocolate mousse on the table. It looked nice, and I was starving.

"You haven't left your room for hours what's up with that?" Matt says. I blush lightly.

"It's okay just the normal stuff" I say sitting down opposite Zach he looks at me wearingly.

"I'm fine seriously" I say.

Solomon and Matt both sit down opposite each other and we all start eating. It tasted so good it was delicious. "Who's the cook?" I ask smiling. Zach puts his hand up.

"So you can cook that's surprising" I say laughing.

Zach smirks. I finish up and head towards my room when Zach stops me.

"Cammie can we hang out tonight?" He asks. Turn around and fake a smile.

"Sure" I say calmly grabbing hold of Zach's hand as we head outside towards the beach.

We walk together along the beach in silence. "So you wanna go for a swim?" Zach asks smirking. He lifts me up and carries me bridal style towards the water. "HEY!" I yell. Zach just laughs.

"Zach let go!" I yell laughing. Zach looks at me and smiles.

We were about knee length deep "Like this?" Zach says as he throws me into the water. I let out a squeal. I rise from underneath the water and see Zach looking at me smiling.

"Ugh! I hate you Zachary" I joke. Zach looks at me and laughs.

"You could never hate me" Zach says smirking. Zach pulls me closer and kisses me I kiss back I put I my tongue in and pull away slightly. I hold my nose and go under I grab Zach's legs and nudge at them trying to pull him over. Zach goes down and splashes me. I splash back. We keep splashing at each other for ten minutes maybe then we stop suddenly and look each other in the eyes seriously.

"I love you" Zach says. I look at him and smile I move my hair away from my face.

"This is the time you say I love you too?" Zach says curiously. I look away and start walking back to the beach when I get ankle deep I start running. I sprint down towards the house. "CAMMIE!" Zach yells. I keep sprinting and turn around and fall over in the process. Zach comes running up to me holding back laughs. "Cammie what's wrong?" Zach asks nervously. I look at Zach seriously and sigh.

"I need some time Zach I'm not ready" I lie. I begin to stand up when Zach grabs my hand.

"I can tell your lying Gallagher Girl your heart is beating faster" Zach says. I stand up fully and run back towards the house Zach's yells getting quieter and quieter. I head for my room and close the door and lock it. I sit down on my bed and cry my eyes out.

**So what did you think?**

**Goode? Bad? Ok? tell me your thoughts!**


	27. Chapter 28

Read and review

Chapter 27

Zach

"How long has she been in there for?" I ask curiously.

"Two days straight, I've been giving her some food but I doubt she is eating it" Solomon says.

I look at him. What was up? What happened to the Cammie I loved? I needed to talk to her.

"I'm going to go talk to her" I say as I head to Cammie's room. I knock on Cammie's door, no answer.

"Cammie its Zach can we talk?" I ask nervously. I hear a sigh from Cammie.

"Fine but don't expect a word" Cammie says as she opens the door, I look at Cammie and smile. Cammie and I both sit down on her bed and Cammie looks like she has been crying.

"Have you been eating?" I ask. Cammie just looks at me and points to the floor. I see my chocolate cake from last night. "My chocolate cake!" I shout. Cammie laughs slightly but frowns again.

"See I can still make you smile" I say smirking. Cammie blushes. I move closer to Cammie so we were touching. I lift my hand and cup her face. "I miss you, the old you" I say calmly. Cammie moves my hand down and turns away from me. "I know you care Cammie. I just wish you'd tell me what was wrong, I'll fix it" I say trying to keep my cool. Cammie stands up then and faces me.

"You have no idea what you have 'to fix' and you can't fix it Zach nobody can. I brought this upon myself" Cammie says before storming out. I chase after her and see she is headed for the beach . I begin to sprint faster before standing right in front of Cammie.

"Cammie please just talk to me" I say trying to sound calm. Cammie looks at me seriously and sighs. She sits down on the ground feet out wide. "So what's up? I ask.

"Can we just talk about normal stuff? I kind of want to get my mind off it" Cammie says. I look at her and smile, she was still beautiful even having not eaten much, and crying. "What's your favourite colour?" I joke. Cammie looks at me and laughs. "Green, but apparently purple suits me better according to Macey" Cammie says laughing. "Macey" Cammie says. She begin to cry hands in her face. I move towards her and hold her tightly. "We can go back if you want, Matt can come see Rachel again and we can see our friends, maybe it will take your mind off it" I say. Cammie looks at me and smiles. "It's too late for that. But I do want to go see James" Cammie says

"James? I know he apologised but are you really ready for that?" I ask. Cammie looks at me and shrugs. "I have to be" Cammie says as she stands up. I pull Cammie closer and kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere Cammie, I'll always be here, if you want to talk just ask" I say before walking out.


	28. Chapter 29

Read and review

Chapter 28

I was packing up my stuff. I was going to go see James. Tell him I was pregnant, maybe I'd go see Josh my friends. NO! I couldn't, I'd never leave. Josh was enough. I pulled my suitcase, I'd already told Solomon and Matt I was going for a few days or so, but not Zach. Zach, what would he think?

I gave Solomon a hug, gave Matt a hug, and began to leave when Zach grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going?" Zach asks. I look at him and frown, should I lie?

"Errands" I say calmly. Zach looks at me and smirks.

"You still can't lie Gallagher Girl" Zach says smirking. I walk out the door, I kind of stormed out but still. I thought Zach wouldn't follow how wrong I was. "Can I come?" Zach asks.

"You don't even know what I am doing" I say and continue walking. Zach continues to follow me.

"That's true, you could tell me?" Zach pleads.

"You don't want to know" I say. Zach stands in front of me stopping me.

"That's where your wrong Cammie I want to know, I need to know" Zach says calmly.

"I'm going to go see James and Josh happy?" I say pushing past Zach and continuing to walk.

"Cammie seriously?" Zach asks.

"Yes" I say. Zach grabs my hand again.

"Well wherever you're going I'm coming" Zach says holding my hand and squeezed it.

"I'm not going to be able to convince you otherwise am I?" I say.

"Nope" Zach says smirking. I lean my head against his as we head towards his car.

I take the passenger seat and Zach drives. "So we are leaving for a couple of days to see ex's?" Zach asks. I look at him and squeeze his hand. "No reason to be jealous Zach" I say squeezing his hand again. He smiles again and looks at me and smiles. "Its business I need to attend to" I say calmly. Zach laughs. "Business, great" he says. I try to smile. While I was down there I'd have to have a check to see if I was really pregnant. Great. I'd booked it but I wasn't sure I' be able to go, especially with Zach tagging along. I'd find a way to keep him occupied, maybe I'd drop him off at Grant's house?

"So how are you doing?" Zach asks. I laugh at the question, Zach obviously didn't think it was funny it was more ironic though. "You didn't have to come Zach" I say. Zach looks at me then as we stopped at the traffic lights. "I love you Cammie and I'm not about to leave you" Zach says. I look at Zach seriously he meant it. I squeezed his hand tightly. "I love you too Zach" I say smiling. We park at the airport and I jump out of the car. Zach looks at me and smiles. "I'm sorry about you know the past week it's been intense" I say. Zach looks at me and smiles before he leans over and kisses me. I pull away. "We actually have somewhere to be Zach you know catching a flight?" I joke. Zach looks at me and smirks. "Enjoying the moment" Zach says.

"A little too much?" I joke. We both walk towards the building smiling at each other. Maybe everything would be okay.

More Zammie this chapter

Hope you enjoyed it

And please review


	29. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

I'd somehow managed to sleep the whole trip lying on Zach the whole way, he waked me up when we had landed. We both got off the plane and grabbed a hire car. "Who's driving?" I ask.

"Well as you're not the best driver I'd say I'd better drive" Zach says.

"And you would know that why?" I ask.

"Because I'm just good like that" Zach says smiling. I squeeze his hand and head for the passenger seat. "So we are going to my place and we will go our separate ways?" Zach asks looking at me.

"Well I doubt you want to come over and see Josh" I joke. Zach tries to smile but you can see its forced. "True" Zach says smirking. Zach stops the car and we grab our bags and head inside.

This was going to be the first time I'd ever been to Zach's place. We both enter and it was a gorgeous house, very stylish. "I'm going to take a shower, after that we can go our separate ways?" Zach asks.

"Yeah, I'll walk to Josh's, and you can use the car" I say calmly.

"Make yourself at home" Zach says giving me a slight smile. Zach headed for the bathroom and I head towards Zach's room which was right down the corridor. I head inside and towards some photos. I pick one up it was a picture of Zach and I having ice-cream it was actually a really nice photo. I look at the back it had Zach's handwriting on the back _Spending time with my favourite girl in the world_. Aww that was so cute, it was really sweet. I hear the door of the bathroom open and footsteps heading for me. I just stay there holding the picture admiring it. Zach comes in and smiles.

"You read the back?" Zach asks. I turn around then picture in hand.

"Yeah it was really sweet" I say moving towards Zach. Zach moves closer, and kisses me on the lips it was romantic. Zach pulls away and smiles at me. "So I'll meet you at home okay?" Zach questions.

"Yeah, love you" I say. Zach smiles and we kiss again. I pull away and I walk out the door and head for Josh's place. I arrived there in about ten minutes, Josh answered the door, smiling when he saw me. "Hey, good to see you" Josh says inviting me in. "You too" I say forcing a smile.

Josh and I both sit down on the couches opposite of each other. "Josh I need to tell you something" I say. "So you didn't come just to see me?" Josh jokes. I laugh,

"Well it is good to see you" I say smiling. Josh gives me a smile before nodding for me to continue.

"You know how uh James raped me uh daily?" I ask nervously.

"Um yeah?" Josh says confusion in his eyes.

"I'm pregnant" I say. I begin to sob, Josh frowns but comes over and sits down next to me. He holds me in his arms as I just sob. When I finally finish Josh looks at me an sighs "Does Zach know?" Josh says shaking. I shake my head and lean my head against Josh's shoulder, letting out a tear now and then. "I can't tell him, what happens if he leaves?" I ask as I begin to sob. Josh frowns slightly.

"Then I'll be there to pick you up" Josh states. I look into Josh's eyes and sees that he means it.

"Thanks Josh" I say letting a tear escape my eye.

"I love you Cammie, and I'll always be there when you need me, and if that's helping you raise the child then sure, I just want you to be happy" Josh says.

"Thanks Josh" I say smiling.

"I love you" I let out. Josh looks at me and smiles he leans in and kisses me, I pull away as soon as our lips touch. "I can't I'm with Zach" I say before leaving. I wave goodbye to Josh and head out the door reaching for my phone on the way out. I text Zach _Just leaving Josh's should be back soon love you_.


	30. Chapter 31

This chapter was supposed to be a part of chapter 29 but I forgot I'd already posted it

Anyway it's a really short chapter because of it

Sorry Review?

Chapter 30

I jogged the whole way, I saw the car in the driveway obviously Zach was home. My phone rings. The prison. "Hello?" I say trying to sound calm.

"It's James" James says. SHIT. What did James want?

"What's up?" I ask.

"Didd youuu checkk-" James stutters.

"Yes, I'm pregnant" I say.

"Oh Cammie I'm sorry" James apologises.

"I want the baby to know who I am maybe visit the prison sometimes? I want to be a part of the baby's life" James adds.

My jaw drops open, he wanted to help, great! Two guys helping me raise a baby.

"Okay, I've got to go" I say. I hang up the phone to stop myself from sobbing. Don't cry, Zach will know something is up. I put on my poker face and ring the doorbell.

Zach opens it looking hot, he'd changed into a suit, which confused me.

Zach grabs my hand and leads me inside. It was beautiful, the table was set up with flowers, candles, cutlery, the room was covered in roses, it was magical. I squeeze Zach's hand and look at him and mouth thank you. He smiles at me and we both head towards the kitchen where we find Grant, Nick and Jonas. I laugh loudly. "So you guys got forced into making tonight special for us?" I say.

Nick smiles. "Basically, Zach calls and he's like you better be over in two minutes or I'll kill you" Nick says. I force a laugh. I give Nick a hug and he whispers in my ear "Some things up what's wrong?"

"Bad phone call just before I opened the door" I whisper. I look over to Zach and he seems infuriated, jealousy. I smile slightly. "You're doing a good job hiding it Zach hasn't noticed" Nick whispers. I pull away slightly and I see Zach calm down a bit. I hug Grant and Jonas and head towards Zach, and kiss him on the cheek. "I love you Cammie and nothing is going to get in the way of that" Zach says smiling. Except me being pregnant.

Tell me your thoughts

Review?


	31. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

I give Zach a kiss on the cheek then kiss him softly on the lips I kiss him on the side, because of the baby, I hold my stomach with one hand and pull away from Zach, moving my hands to my sides. My phone vibrates and Nick nods for me to check it, I ignore it. Nick, Jonas and Grant wave their goodbyes and exit out the door. Zach and I sit down at the table opposite each other and smile at each other. I grab my phone out of my pocket so Zach can't see and look down it was from Nick.

_Your pregnant? _Dammit! I answer quickly _yes don't tell Zach_. I look towards Zach who seems to be giving me curious looks. A waiter comes out and delivers what I assume as our entre. It was beautiful, mussels. My phone vibrates again _oh I'm so sorry Cams, who was on the phone then?_

I look back at Zach and smile sweetly, beginning to eat my mussels and they tasted delicious, it was amazing. "Thank you so much Zach this is beautiful" I say smiling. Zach looks at me and smirks.

"Thanks, but really I wouldn't have been able to do it without the guys" Zach says.

"Modesty I like that" I say laughing. Zach smirks, and we both continue to eat until we have finished, I text back to Nick, _James. _Zach comes over slowly and I quickly shove my phone in my pocket.

"Shall we dance?" Zach asks sweetly. I grab his arms and stand up. "Loved too" I say smiling.

Zach grabs hold of my waist and I hold on to his neck and lean on his shoulder softly. We walk around slowly making sure not to trip over each other. We stop after about five ten minutes and smile brightly at each other. "I love you so much" I say smiling.

"I love you more than you'll ever know" Zach says. Zach moves closer and kisses me softly, he grabs hold of my waist as I tangle with his hair softly. We move onto the couch and start making out, Zach's lips moving down towards my neck as he kisses me softly I start tangling with his hair, it was so soft, and smelt so nice. "I love you so much Cammie" Zach says as he stops and looks me in the eyes, I gulp, "I love you too Zachary" I say smiling. Zach looks at me and laughs, "Z –ach got it?" Zach jokes. "No I don't think I do Zach-a-ry" I smile. Zach laughs again, and we both stop suddenly. Zach randomly starts tickling me I try to move to squirm, I start squealing loudly, which turns into laughs,

"Zachary" I shout. Zach stops and looks at me intently. I roll over on top of him and start tickling him, Zach smirks. We both keep tickling each other for about ten minutes when I stop and look into Zach's eyes. "Why can't it always be like this?" I ask. Zach cups my face and kisses me of the forehead. "It can, you've just got to let me in" Zach says. I look Zach in the eyes and a tear falls down my face. "I know, I'm sorry" I say as I begin to sob. Zach holds me then whispering soothing words to me. The waiter calls us saying dinner is ready. We both stand up and I clear the tears from my eyes, Zach and I this time sit next to each other as Zach comforts me. Dinner was set out, roast. Original.

I check my phone and see I have a message from Nick I look at it away from Zach.

_What did he say?_ I smile at his caring in my issue, but I doubt I deserve it. I pick up my fork and eat a piece of potato before sending a message to Nick _He knows about the pregnancy and wants the child to know him_ I put my phone down and continue eating, "This tastes awesome Zach I don't know how I'm going to make it up to you" I say smiling. Zach looks at me and smiles.

"You'll find a way" Zach says smirking. My phone vibrates again and I know Zach notices.

_Does Zach suspect anything?_ I see that Zach's looking at the message.

"What am I supposed to suspect?" Zach asks.

"It doesn't matter" I say as I stand up.

"Come on Cammie, we aren't supposed to be keeping secrets" Zach says.

"It doesn't matter" I say angrily, gritting my teeth. I walk out and head towards my room.

" wouldn't go in there if I was you" Zach says.

"I'm nothing like you so it doesn't matter" I say angrily. I see Zach flinch, and I keep walking.

"Cammie just stop, okay, just talk to me I don't want to fight" Zach says putting his hands out in surrender. "You don't get it Zach, you probably never will" I say as I open the door to my room. I see roses covering the bed, the bed made perfectly with no creases or kinks it looked perfect but for what? "Oh" I say realising why. Zach realises I've notices and sighs.

"Cammie" he says. I look down at the bed it was beautiful the room too it was covered in flowers, candles the room was basically lit up by candles. I felt my legs go to jelly, he wanted to. With me?

"Cammie are you okay?" Zach asks moving towards me slowly, I lie down on the bed and begin to cry Zach lies down next to me cuddling me softly. I stop crying and wipe my tears, and look at Zach intently. "Would you? If we hadn't had a fight would you want to?" Zach says gazing at me waiting for an answer that I couldn't give to him.

**So what did you think? Sorry guys Zach couldn't really find out in this chapter it would kind of wreck it. Anyway review?**


	32. Chapter 33

**So a lot of you have been asking how does nick know?**

** Cammie knows not to show her emotions with Zach to hide them (She should be able to since she is a spy)**

**2. Zach was distracted because he was so happy and I guess excited for the night that he didn't especially realise.**

**3. And she didn't really think about keeping on a poker face with the other guys**

**Hope that answers your question **

Chapter 32

I hadn't talked to Zach since our special night, except maybe a few hellos, s mall talk. Today I had my pregnancy appointment, Nick wanted to come too, so I let him and I didn't really want to go alone.

I heard a knock on the door and Zach goes and answers it "Hey Nick what's up?" Zach says smiling.

I head towards the door and smile at Nick. I give him a handshake and return next to Zach.

"Nick and I are going out okay with you?" I ask looking back at Zach who had seemed unhappy

"Since when were you two getting close?" Zach asks gazing at Nick.

"Well since you too were getting closer, I thought I might as well get closer with the lady" Nick says smiling. I give Nick a wink. "And what do they say? Any friend of Zach's a friend of mine" Nick adds. I give Nick a smile, he was good at lying.

"Sure" Zach says. Nick and I were both about to walk out the door when Zach grabs hold of my arm. "Can we talk later?" Zach asks. I look back at Nick who just shrugs.

"Sure" I say as I walk out the door.

We hop into Nick's car and Nick drives.

I texted him the hospital and the time. St Alfred's Hospital eleven thirty sharp. We'd get there at eleven twenty seven if we keep going this speed, we'd have to wait about four minutes unless they were running late which was unusual for this hospital according to the comments from the guests, visitors. We arrived there right on time. "Cameron Morgan?" the doctor says. I stand up and Nick and I both head towards the hospital bed. "So you must be the father?" the doctor asks.

"Uh no he's just a friend of mine" I say calmly.

"So you bought a pregnancy test?" the doctor asks.

"Yes it was positive, three weeks pregnant which would have been about two weeks ago" I say trying to sound calm. "And when did she inform you sir?" the doctor asks.

"Nick and I kind of found out last night" Nick says. I give him a smile.

"Are you two dating?" the doctor says pointing at the two of us.

"No just friends" Nick says giving me a smile.

"Okay so I'm going to do an ultrasound see if your pregnant and if so how the baby is going" the doctor says. I lie down on the bed and Nick sits down next to me. The doctor grabs the machine and takes a look. A moving image appears on the screen and I see a small but noticeable baby shape.

"So as you can see you're pregnant would you like to know the sex?" the doctor says. I give a small smile at Nick before nodding my head. "Okay the gender of the baby is a beautiful girl" the doctor says. I smile brightly I'd always wanted a girl, if I ever had a baby and here was my chance but was I going to keep her. "So since you are quite young I'd like to know if you were going to keep the baby?" The doctor says quietly. I take a quick glance at Nick who just shrugs. "Well I've always wanted a baby girl, and I know I'm young but I have family who I hope cares so yeah I want to keep the baby" I say smiling at myself. The doctor nods. "Okay I'll see you in about two months for a check-up on the baby" the doctor says giving me a piece of paper. Nick and I both walk out smiles planted on our faces maybe everything would be okay?

Nick was about two minutes from Zach's house when he broke the silence. "Cammie you need to tell him" Nick says. I turn to face him and shrug. "I cannn't"" I stutter. Nick stops on the side of the road and looks at me. "What if he leaves Nick? I can't lose him Nick" I say. I begin to sob and lean against Nick's shoulder. "Cammie he won't leave I promise" Nick says smiling sweetly at me.

"You can't promise that Nick" I say sighing.

Nick just looks at me and shrugs lightly. "Why are you helping me Nick?" I ask.

Nick looks down and I see a tear escape his eye. "Because my sister was like you" Nick says.

_Wait Nick didn't have a sister did he?_ "I didn't think you-" I say before I'm cut off by Nick.

"Yeah I had a sister, Claire, she was older than me three years difference, anyway she got raped one night while she was out at a party, she told the police and about a month later she was pregnant she was only seventeen, the same age as you, she killed herself when she found out" Nick says.

"Nick-" I say.

"It's okay anyway I know you're not my sister but I don't want the same thing to happen to you that happened to her okay? She stabbed herself and I heard a scream so I went into her room to see her bleeding and the knife. I looked at her shocked she told me that she was pregnant and couldn't stand it, couldn't stand being pregnant at that age she was so smart she had so much ahead of her and she thought she'd never get to go to college because of it, her last words to me were

_Never be weak like I was_. I sat there and held her all that night and I just cried Mum came in and we called the hospital but she was already long gone" Nick says.

Nick I'm so sorry do the guys know?" I ask biting my lip.

"No they don't even know I had a sister" Nick says. I give Nick a sympathetic smile and give him a hug. "But you've got to promise me you won't do anything like that, I owe it to Claire" Nick says. I look Nick in the eyes. "I promise" I say I hug Nick again then and see that we are both still crying.

"Whatever happened to not letting your emotions show?" I joke. Nick just laughs and we get back on the road. We arrive at Zach's at twelve thirty. I hop out the car and Nick comes up and stands next to me. "You've got to tell him, you need all the support you can get" Nick says. Nick keeps walking and I stop dead in my tracks. "And what if he doesn't support me? What then?" I say. Nick looks up at me and sighs. "What won't I support?" I hear a familiar voice say… Zach.

I look at Zack and walk right past him but he grabs hold of my wrist. "Cammie just talk to me" Zack says moving in front of me. "Because that's all you want to do isn't it Zach just talk?" I say sarcastically. I see Zach flinch and I know I've gone too far. "You knew I haven't been myself in the past few weeks but you thought I'd be ready for that?" I shout.

I hear footsteps behind me and know its Nick. "Don't let your anger out on Zach" Nick says. I was angry now. "Don't be mad at Zach? He can't even notice what's right in front of him, he can't even pretend to care, even when he knows something's wrong" I say loudly turning my focus back to Nick. "Because guess what Nick? Zach's going to leave me, just like everyone else will, just like you will, and I'll end up just like your sister" I yell. Nick looks at me shocked and so does Zach.

"Well you might as well leave now because your perfect girlfriend is pregnant" I say as I storm out, I sprint for my life until I can no longer see either of them.


	33. Chapter 34

Chapter 33

Zach

Where the hell was my Gallagher Girl? Far out, she ran away after she told me, and seriously I can deal with her being pregnant I just can't deal with being without her. What she said was harsh but I knew she didn't mean it, well hoped she didn't mean it. I texted Nick _Found her?_

I wasn't exactly surprised that Nick didn't tell me about his sister all of us Blackthorne boys have a troubled past. Nick gave me a rough on what happened and I felt sorry for the guy, Nick was a strong guy to be able to withstand that. I just hoped Cammie didn't do that to herself, prayed. We had called her, I called her multiple times asking her where she was, but I was going to call again and be a bit more specific. The phone went to voice mail after seven rings.

Cammie

My phone rings and I take a look at the caller I.D Zach. I let it ring and it goes to voicemail then I hear Zach's voice.

_Hey Cammie, I know you aren't answering your phone but I hope that you come back; I need you to come back. I'm staying Cammie I'm not about to leave you because your pregnant, I just want to be with you, and I just hope your alive and haven't killed yourself. Cammie please just call me I don't care if you don't want my help with the baby just call me, I need to know you're okay because I don't know what I'm going to do if you're not._

A tear falls down my cheek and I wipe it away quickly. People won't supposed to affect me like this, I'm a spy, I was supposed to be strong. Zach had just told me that he wanted to help with the baby, I should be ecstatic, I worried for so long he wouldn't want to and here he was, he wanted to help. It should have been amazing, but it wasn't. I said things that weren't true and they should have hurt, Zach should have been angry at me yet he wasn't. Zach was probably going to come over here looking at me. Yeah, I was staying at Josh's place the most obvious place to look but I had nowhere else to go. Josh walks into the room and sits down on the bed next to me. "Zach wants to help with the baby correct?" Josh says. I nod my head and Josh smirks. "And here you were doubting yourself" Josh says. I give him a slight smile. The doorbell rings. "What's the bet that's Zach?" Josh says.

"ninety nine percent" I say. I squeeze under Josh's bed and Josh gives me a thumbs up.

Josh heads for the door, and I hear Zach's voice.

"Hey Josh, have you seen Cammie recently?" Zach asks. Come on Josh make this believable.

"No" Josh says. That was really good but Zach's better.

"Cut the crap Josh when was the last time you saw her?" Zach asks angrily.

I pick up my Comm unit, I placed the receiver in Josh's ear, doubt he realised.

"Don't lie unless you have to, tell him when she visited" I say.

"Three days ago" Josh says. Come on Zach believe it.

"So your telling me you haven't seen her since then?" Zach asks.

"You've got to believe what you are saying, if you don't believe it Zach will be able to tell" I say.

"No I haven't seen her" Josh says. Josh's voice was a little shaky but he could just be nervous, hopefully Zach, doesn't realise. "Come on Cammie, you thought you'd be able to teach little Joshy here to be able to lie in front of one of the best?" Zach yells. Dammit. This wasn't a part of my plane.

"No need to be so cocky Goode" I yell. Josh mumbles something about trying his best but I just ignore it. "Come on Cammie you love it" Zach says.

I decided to shut up be less noticeable. "You're too predictable Cammie" Zach says. I grab a nicotine patch out of my pocket I was ready now. Zach looks under the bed and smiles at me.

"Was this predictable?" I say as I put the nicotine patch on his neck.

Josh comes into the room and frowns. "You had to do that on my bedroom floor?" Josh says

"Yep, you don't have to keep him though, just place him somewhere, I've got to go" I say grabbing my stuff. "Why? You can stay here" Josh says sternly.

"Nick is going to start wondering where Zach is and he'll come here, I'm not about to get caught" I say. I grab my suitcase and start pulling it out. "Oh, good idea would be take him to Zach's place, hope Nick's there and tell Nick that you found him just outside your door" I say.

"Where are you going to go?" Josh asks. I look at Josh seriously and sigh.

"Time to visit my best friend's house" I say smiling.

Josh comes up to me and grabs my waist and pulls me closer, I was really turned on now, then our lips met, it was amazing, his lips were so soft and gentle yet at the same time so intense and warm.

I pull away slowly and smile at Josh "That was a one-off" I say calmly.


	34. Chapter 35

Just to clear things up, Cammie does love Josh, but she loves Zach more,

When they kissed she got caught in the moment you could say

Anyway, Zach and Cammie were dating, until I guess when Cammie lost it

Chapter 34

Cammie POV

I was walking down the halls of Gallagher Academy, lots of people's eyes were on me, staring, some were gossiping, but I just shut them all out, as I headed towards my Mother's office. I doubt she would be able to tell I was pregnant, I could say I had a big lunch and she'd believe me, but this time I had to tell the truth. I reached my mother's office and I saw her there, she looked up at me and gasped. I give her a smile and sit down opposite her. "Cammie" she says.

"Mum" I say. Mum walks over and gives me hug, she pulls away and sits back down in her seat.

"Where did you go? The CIA have been looking for you, for ages" Rachel says.

I let out a deep sigh. "Matthew Morgan" I say. Rachel looks at me obviously confused.

"He's alive mum" I say calmly. Rachel just looks at me shocked.

"I found some notes on Solomon's desk that Solomon was meeting him a few days after I left" I say calmly. "Where is he now?" Rachel says.

"Classified" I say smiling. Mum lets out a sigh.

"More important news, I'm moving back to Gallagher" I say smiling.

"Cammie that's amazing" Rachel says smiling.

"Matt and Solomon are going to come back" I say. Rachel nods and writes it down on her notepad.

"where's Zachary?" Rachel asks. I smirk slightly.

"Most likely being delivered to his place, by my good friend" I say smiling.

"Delivered?" Rachel asks suspiciously.

"Yeah, he went out, big deal" I say calmly.

"You're doing?" Rachel asks nervously.

"Yep" I say smiling.

"Cammie that isn't something to be proud of" Rachel says raising her voice.

"True. Something else happened" I say.

"What?" Rachel asks curiously.

"I'm pregnant" I say.

"Arre yoouu suree" Rachel stutters. I grab hold of my mum's hand and squeeze it tightly.

"Yes, I've checked with the doctors, they even told me it was a girl" I say smiling. I begin to cry and I just lean my head against mum's who just moved over to sit next to me.

"So what's happening with you and Zach?" Rachel asks.

"Well I had a massive go at him and Nick, and then he came over to Josh's place and found me, so I gave him a nicotine patch so he could have a nice sleep" I say chuckling at my last sentence.

"But why?" Rachel asks.

"Because I don't deserve their forgiveness" I say

**So what did you think?**

**Zach's POV next chapter, which will be challenging but anyway**

**Review! And if you have and ideas, or anything you want to happen in the story feel free to PM me **


	35. Chapter 36

Chapter 35

I was walking down the hall towards my old room, to see my best friends, doubt they even like me now after I left them. I knock on the door and Macey opens the door and her mouth drops open.

"Trying to catch some bugs are we Mace?" I joke. Macey gives me a smile and gives me a tight hug.

I see Bex and Liz coming over slowly, jaws open. "Seriously is it catch bugs day today?" I say laughing. Bex and Liz give me a smile before running up to hug me. They squeeze me tightly so I can barely breathe but I don't mind I missed them. "Let's play a game of 20 questions Cam" Macey says smiling. Liz grabs a notepad and Bex drags me down to the ground. We all sit down in a circle and look at each other smiling. "Question 1 Why did you leave?" Macey asks. I look at Macey, so predictable. "To find Matthew Morgan" I say. I see Liz scribbling down on the notepad smiling.

"But he's dead?" Bex says.

"Was out hiding, faked a death" I say.

"So you found him?" Macey asks.

"Correct McHenry" I say smiling. Macey gives me a slight nudge.

"That's so awesome that your Dad is alive and you found him!" Liz squeals. I let out a deep sigh.

"You don't sound too pleased, weren't you happy to see him?" Bex asks.

"Of course I was" I say. Liz scribbles down something again.

"Question 3. Then whats up?" Macey asks.

"Matthew Morgan isn't my father" I say calmly. Everybody gasps loudly and I let out a laugh.

"Question 4. Who is your father?" Bex asks anxiously.

"Promise not to laugh?" I say smiling. They all look at each other and nod.

"Joe Solomon" I say. They all let out another gasps and giggles.

"What happened to not laughing?" I ask laughing. They all look at each other and shake their heads.

"Question 5. Anything happening between you and Zachary Goode?" Bex asks. I just shrug.

"Not at the moment Baxter, Goode is being delivered back to his house thanks to an old friend" I say laughing. They all smile at each other. "Who's the old friend?" Macey asks.

"Josh" I say calmly.

"And why is he being delivered?" Macey asks.

"Well let's just say I applied a nicotine patch to his neck and Zach went night, night" I say laughing.

"And why would you do that Solomon?" Macey jokes. I flash Macey a smile.

"I was being a real big jerk to Zach and Nick" I say.

"And why would that be?" Bex asks.

"Hormones, mood swings maybe?" I say.

"Teens don't have mood swings" Liz says.

"True. Unless they're pregnant" I say. They all gasp, shocked looks surrounding each of their faces.

Bex jumps up and gives me a hug then I see Liz and Macey getting up from the ground and give me a hug. I push them off slowly and they move back to their positions.

"There is something else you need to know" I say calmly. They all look at me intrigued.

"Zach and I were going to do it" I say calmly. Their mouths drop open, bigger than before.

'What happened?" Macey asks.

"We got in a fight, just before so I walked up to our room and found it covered with rose petals" I say. "So if you didn't have that fight would you have done it? I mean after getting pregnant you'd be fairly hesitant wouldn't you?" Liz asks.

"Zach would have been worth it" I say smiling. A tear falls down my cheek and I wipe it away.

"Why aren't you together then?" Macey asks.

"Because I don't deserve forgiveness, the things I said, they were horrible, Zach shouldn't have forgiven me, or even wanted to help with the baby" I say.

"Zach wanted to help with the baby? And I'm sure the things you said weren't too bad" Bex says reassuring me.

"You sure about that? Zach said talk to me, and you know what I said? I said because that's all you want to do Zach isn't it just talk?" I say imitating Zach's voice and my own at the time.

"Cammie, mood swings, hormones, it wasn't your fault" Liz says.

"I thought it ever since that night we were getting closer, and I doubt my hormones are to blame for that" I say angrily. I walk out the door and bump into Nick.

**So what did you guys think? I originally wasn't going to update today, but since I had some spare time on my hands I decided to.**

**Review!**

**And this chapter is dedicated to foreverandalwaysme for being so excited, and having such positive comments towards my Gallagher Girls fanfics.**


	36. Chapter 37

Sorry for taking so long to update

I had writers block WHICH I NEVER GET! Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter

Chapter 36

Cammie

"Nick." I say trying to sound calm.

"Cam" Nick says.

"I didn't mean those things I said" I apologize.

"Cam it wasn't your fault, hormones" Nick says. I flash him a smile before giving him a hug.

"Seen Zach?" I ask.

"Yeah, he seemed well sad, that you did that to him" Nick says.

"Zach being sad? I wish I could see that" I say smiling.

"You can" Nick says. I look away from Nick as a tear falls down my cheek.

"I don't seek forgiveness" I say calmly.

"Cam seriously you're going to see Zach eventually anyway" Nick says.

"That's true" a voice says from behind me…. Zach.

I turn around to see Zach smirking, surprise, surprise, he didn't seem upset though, I guess he wouldn't if he just found me.

"Zach-" I say before Zach puts his fingers to my lips.

"Cam it's okay-"Zach says patting my shoulder.

"Well except that you couldn't teach Josh to lie" Zach says smirking.

"But I'm one of the best Cam; did you seriously think Josh would be able to pull it off?" Zach says.

"I thought you'd be distracted by me, so you wouldn't have gone all ninja, awesomeness on me" I joke. Zach smirks; it was so annoying that stupid smirk. "You thought wrong" Zach says.

"I always think wrong don't I Zach, I'm just one of those people, I thought that you didn't care, I thought you wouldn't come running after me, I'm just not that good am I Zach, I'll never be better at fighting than you, I'll never be a better spy than you" I say. Zach waits for me to finish, and I can see he's waiting for the explosion, trying to get ready for it "And I'm sorry Zach that I'm not good enough for you" I say calmly walking back to my room feet stomping loudly, I hear Zach's yells from behind me and hear occasionally Nick's voice but I just block it out, I wasn't good enough for them, never will be.

**So what did you think?**

**Please review**


	37. Chapter 38

**This chapter is dedicated to mixandmingle for her really kind reviews and continuous help with this fanfic.**

**Another chapter guys :)**

Chapter 37

Zach

Cam seemed distant this past week. I tried talking to her, even apologising but she wouldn't listen. It was as if she had played it through her head so many times that she thought it was true, but Cammie if anything was too good for me, she amazed me, I was that mysterious hot guy, nothing else. I even kept secrets from her, even though I loved her, that's how bad of a person I was. I saw Cammie in the hallway and I ran to catch up with her. "Cam" I say. Cammie turns around and smiles at me shyly.

"I'm sorry" I say calmly. I see Cammie is holding back laughs and I can't blame her, I was Zach Goode, cocky arrogant Zach Goode, I wasn't supposed to say sorry. "I'm sorry" Cammie says smiling.

"Can, I help when the baby is born?" I ask. Cammie looks at me seriously and smiles. She nods her head, and I give her a massive hug. I pull away and look Cammie in the eyes. "I love you" I say.

Cammie smiles sweetly. "I love you too Zachary" Cammie says. Our lips crush against each other, it was amazing, Cammie pulls away and we both smile at each other I grab hold of Cammie's hand as we walk down the halls of Gallagher Academy.

Liz's POV

Cammie was having a baby. We had tried to stay calm, I wasn't sure if we succeeded in being happy for Cammie but probably not. Macey, Bex and I sat in a circle. "Cammie's Prego" Macey says.

"At seventeen" Bex says. I look at them both and sigh.

"And the father, is a rapist, and in jail" I say. We all look down at each other not sure of what to do.

"What will the baby think when it gets older?" Macey says.

"Who knows? It won't be a pretty life to lead though" I say calmly.

"If we are so worked up about this imagine Cammie's reactions" Bex says. We all look at each other and sigh this wasn't easy. "She hasn't told Matt, or Solomon yet, they're coming down today" Macey says calmly. "Imagine keeping that a secret? Cammie hadn't told Zach for at least three weeks imagine what that would have been like?" Bex says. We all look at each other frowning.

"Torture" we all say at the same time.

"I can't believe Cammie is going to raise this baby" I say shaking my head.

"Hope Zach helps, and since when were Cammie and Nick close?" Bex says looking towards Macey.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in a while" Macey says.

"We're are going to help her through this though" Bex says calmly. We all look up at each other and smile nervously. "Gilligan sisters" we chorus.

So what did you think?

**A bit shorter than what I hoped but oh well.**

**Hope you enjoyed it **


	38. Chapter 39

**Writers block again sorry guys. No idea where the story is headed so yeah, but don't give up on the story plz. And any ideas for this story would be appreciated, or really for any of my Gallagher girl fanfics. So I'd like to dedicate this chapter to mchammer4 for reading from the very start and continuing to read it.**

Chapter 39

Cammie

I felt someone tug at my wrist and pull me into a room. I turned around slowly and saw Solomon and Matt standing there smiling. I run up to them and give them a massive hug. "So your mum said you had something to tell us?" Matt asks. Crap. I was stuffed but they had a right to know.

"I'm prego" I say calmly. They both frown and run up towards me giving me a massive tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Cam, but we'll help if you want us to if you're going to keep the baby that is?" Solomon asks. "Uh yeah, Zach's volunteered to help" I say.

"So you guys are okay now then?" Matt asks.

"Yeah" I say smiling. It was good to be okay with Zach, I'd missed him so much.

"Well then you wouldn't mind some extra help?" Solomon asks. I flash him a smile.

"I'm pretty sure I'll need it too" I say calmly. They both flash me a smile.

"You know Zach loves you right?" Solomon says seriously .

"That's true I do love Cameron Morgan" someone says coming in, Zach.

I turn around and flash him a smile he just smirks, ugh I hated that smirk.

"I love you too Zachary Goode" I say smiling. Zach comes over and kisses me. It was beautiful.

So what did you think?

Review?


	39. Chapter 40

Enjoy! I'll make this as long as I can I promise you

Anyway review!

Also a shout out to SharonLoves1D for her amazing reviews

Chapter 39

Cammie

We had a day off today and I was going to visit Josh, I hadn't yet told Zach where I was going and hoped he wouldn't ask. Because I know he'd make sure I didn't lie. I felt strong hands grip around my waist and a gasp instantly. I hear Zach laughing. I turn around and see Zach.

"Where are you going Gallagher Girl?" he asks.

I look towards him and smile. "Anywhere away from you" I joke. Zach smirks and puts a hand to his chest and makes puppy eyes. "Aww Cammie that hurt" Zach says. I let out a laugh. I pull Zach closer to me and kiss him, it was intense, his lips tasted like coffee. I wrapped my arms around Zach's neck as Zach began playing with my hair. We pull away gasping for breath and smile at each other warmly. "I'm going to Josh's I haven't seen him for a while" I say calmly. Zach frowns slightly and smirks, trying to hide the fact that he hates it when I spend time with Josh. "I'll see you later then?" Zach says sadly. I kiss him on the cheek softly "Yeah. And we've got the formal in a week, so I have to go shopping with MACEY! For a dress" I say. Zach looks over at me and smiles.

"Poor Gallagher Girl" Zach says. I punch him lightly in the arm and walk off.

Zach

I hated Josh, especially the moment she said she was going to see him, I mean seriously? He's your ex, I walked down the halls of Gallagher Academy when I bumped into a certain individual. Macey McHenry. She looks up at me and smiles "Just the person I wanted to see" Macey says. Macey grabs my arm and I try to pull away but where Macey McHenry was involved you couldn't get out of anything. Macey pulls me into their room and shuts the door. I see Liz and Bex sitting down on the ground, Macey motions for me to join them. I move towards them and sit down. "What's shaking ladies?" I say smirking. Macey rolls her eyes, Liz looks extremely nervous, and well Bex just looks the same as normal, as terrifying as ever. "We need to know you're not stuffing around with Cammie" Bex says. I look at her and smirk, girl talk. "Cammie's getting in deep with you and we need to know you're not playing her" Macey adds.

"Otherwise I'll kick you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week" Bex says. That sent shivers down my spine, but I just smirk as if it was an empty threat. There's something you need to know about Rebecca Baxter, she definitely doesn't make empty threats, she'll keep to them, and when she says I won't be able to walk for a week she actually means it. Unlike some girls I know.

"I have DEEP feeling for Cameron Morgan" I say calmly. They all look at me intently.

"Are you saying you are in love with her Goode?" Macey asks. I turn my attention to Macey and let out a small laugh. "I'm in love with Cammie, and sometime soon I'm going to propose" I say calmly. I was going to propose to Cammie, maybe after the baby who knows? All I know is that nothing is ever going to change how I feel about her, I loved her so much, I'd step in front of a bullet for her, I'd risk my life to protect Cammie, she meant that much to me, she always will, and I can't imagine a life without her. "OMG!" Macey squeals. I roll my eyes, typical Macey.

"She's so going to say yes, OMG! I love you at this moment Goode" Macey squeals. I smirk.

Bex glares at me. "If you ever think, or hurt her Goode, I'd be expecting more than a few broken ribs" Bex says sternly. I look towards Liz for her input and she just squeals and gives me a massive hug. "Cam is going to be so happy when she finds out" Liz squeals. I roll my eyes. Sure this was a big deal but that didn't mean you had to squeal about it.

"Just keep this between us for the moment eh?" I say calmly. They all nod their agreement and I walk out the door, happy to get that over with.

Cammie

I'd arrived at Josh's house and was knocking on the door. Josh opens the door and smiles brightly at me giving me a hug and motions towards the couch. I sit down on the couch next to Josh.

"I missed you" Josh says brightly. I look in his direction and smile sweetly.

"Missed you too, so how'd it go over with taking Zach to his place?" I ask. Josh shrugs.

"Okay, Nick wasn't there so I left him on the couch, which was fun, but boy the guy had muscles" Josh says. "I know" I say calmly. Josh frowns slightly; this was always the awkward topic.

"You love him don't you?" Josh asks fingers fidgeting.

"Yeah I do" I say smiling, getting a bit too into the moment. Josh frowns but this time doesn't bother hiding it. "I'll always love you Josh you were my first love nothing's going to change that" I say.

"Were we? Wasn't I just a pawn, in your little game?" Josh snickers. I flinch, definitely didn't expect that. "No. I did fall for you, I just couldn't tell you the truth, you know that Josh" I say trying to keep my voice calm. "I just wasn't good enough for you was I?" Josh says angrily. I flinch again and look around the room ignoring Josh's gaze. "I didn't mean that sorry Cammie" Josh says sadly. I turn around and see Josh's face full of sadness, and I felt bad for him because I was the reason he felt that way. "I love Zach more, just thought I'd say that before you asked" I say shrugging.

"So you going to the formal with Zach?" Josh asks fidgeting.

"Well he hasn't asked me but I presume so, have you got a date?" I ask hands fidgeting in my lap.

"Uh yeah, Tina Walters asked me, and I knew you'd go with Zach I'd say yes" Josh says brightly. Wow. Tina of all people? "Yeah she wanted to know if it was okay with you?" Josh asks. I look at him speechless. What was I supposed to say? I should know what to say I was a spy, spies don't go speechless they keep their cover. "I can't really say I'm not okay with it, can I? It wouldn't be fair" I say trying to sound calm. Josh looks at me and smiles. "If it hurts too much I can just say I can't" Josh asks. "No it's not that, it's just Tina Walters?" I say questionably.

"She's a player, she uses you to get information out of you, and I can't see you get hurt" I say sympathetically. Josh leads me towards the door and smiles nervously at me. "Didn't you do the same thing?" Josh asks. I look at him and a tear falls down my cheek. Josh comes closer to me and wipes the tear away. "I did love you back then Josh, I swear on my life" I say crossing my heart. Josh looks at me and smiles. We finally got our closure. "I know, just sometimes you lose sight of things" Josh says. I give him a warm hug. "See you soon alright? Before the formal at least?" I ask nervously. Josh punches me in the arm. "Pinky promise?" Josh asks. I put my pinky out and shake his laughing as I did it. "Pinky promise" I state. I give Josh another hug, a wave as I go and head back to Gallagher Academy for torture by the girls.

So what did you think? It was longer than my other chapters YAY! Hope your happy GlieseHoneyman. So proud of myself. YAY. And just so you know, nothing is going to happen between Josh and Cammie, I'm pretty sure. They were getting closure, getting back to friends.

Anyway enjoy this long chapter.

Oh and REVIEW?


	40. Chapter 41

Chapter 40

Cammie

I walk into my dorm and find Zach sitting down on my bed smirking. "Hey" I say.

"How was Josh?" Zach asks sadly.

"Yeah pretty good, he has a date to the formal which is good" I say sadly. What Josh said to me was really getting me down. That I was a player who used him, and the truth was I did, but I had loved him. Zach puts an arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer, my head was now pressed against his chest and Zach was leaning on my shoulder. "So who is he taking to the formal?" Zach asks.

"Tina" I said sadly. Zach frowns not really expecting that.

"So what did he say to make you unhappy?" Zach says.

"He told me he was going with Tina and I was like she's a player and we'll just use you" I say. Zach nods for me to continue.

"Then as I was walking out he's like didn't you do the same thing" I say calmly.

"And you feel it was true?" Zach asks. "Duh!" I say.

"It just hurts that I did those things to him, I used him, he loved me Zach! And I wrecked that" I say raising my voice. I walk out of the room. "Cammie" Zach yells. I turn around and see Zach smirking. "See you can't resist me" Zach says. I let out a yawn. "Cam will you go to the formal with me? I know it's not the best time but-" Zach says but I put a finger to his mouth. "I'd love too" I say smiling. Zach smirks and gives me a hug. "Torture time" I say smiling. Zach smirks.

"It won't be that bad, I'll see you later" Zach says. I walk out and see Macey with Bex and Liz in tow.

"Let's go girlies" Macey says smiling. Grabbing hold of my wrists and pulling me along.

We found a shop and were trying on clothes, there wasn't really anything good there so we went to the next shop. A young lady then comes up to us, probably in her mid-twenties.

"Hello girls, need some help?" she asks. Macey looks at her and smiles.

"Yeah, we have a formal in a couple of days we just need some dresses, and some nice shoes" Macey says brightly. We follow the lady to various coloured dresses, she gives one to Bex, it was a purple strapless. "Try this on" she says. Bex walks off to the change rooms. The lady passes a dress to Liz. It was pale yellow; it was a long dress which would go to your ankles. It had pretty beads, up the top. Liz walks off. Macey smiles as the lady passes her a strapless pink dress.

"So your trying to impress a guy?" the lady asks.

"Yeah I guess you could say that, I just want to show him, I can be beautiful" I say smiling at my own words. "I can tell" she says. She shows me to another rack. "So your friends got yellow, pink and purple, I'm guessing you don't want those colours?" she asks.

"Not especially, I'd like a blue or green dress-" I say but the lady interrupts.

"Because it suits you" she says smiling. She pulls out a blue dress, with sequins on it.

"This will suit you" she says smiling. I walk quickly to the change room and see Bex getting out of the change rooms. "You look awesome Bex" I say smiling.

"You will too, especially with that dress, Josh will be jealous" Bex says smiling. I fake her a smile and walk into the change rooms, and pull the curtains closed. I didn't want Josh to be jealous I want him to move on! A tear escapes my eye and I wipe it away quickly. I get changed and it fits perfectly. I walk out and see the lady adjusting Liz's dress. Macey notices me and her jaw drops open so does Bex.

"You look AMAZING CAM!" Bex and Macey squeal. I let out a laugh and look in the mirror I looked pretty good actually. "You guys look pretty good too" I say smiling. Liz notices my dress and smiles.

"You look beautiful Cammie" Liz says smiling.

"We'll take them" Macey says smiling. We go into the change rooms and get changed again. Macey pays for them and we leave the shop smiling.

**So what did you think?**

**Plz review?**

**Also I have pictures of what I was imagining the dresses to look like if you wanted to check that out**

Bex

.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-IV738815

Liz

./imgres?start=175&hl=en&biw=1093&bih=534&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=MugagdSx5RkYwM:&imgrefurl=&docid=OVDGE7yUsF7yiM&imgurl=&w=347&h=683&ei=o7KsT8voIuuXiQegn_STCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=681&vpy=85&dur=59&hovh=315&hovw=160&tx=73&ty=293&sig=113231576639263198919&page=10&tbnh=160&tbnw=81&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:175,i:193

Macey

/2011/05/glee-prom-dresses/

Second one

Cammie

.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD635475


	41. Chapter 42

**Chapter before the formal! Anyway enjoy!**

**Please review!**

Chapter 41

Cammie

I was walking the halls of Gallagher when I bumped into Tina Walters just my luck, but that wasn't the worst of it, Josh was with her. "Hey Cammie" Tina says smiling.

"Hello Tina" I say smiling.

"So, we thought we kind of needed to talk" Tina says. I flash Tina a smile. I feel someone's hands grab hold of my waist and turn around to see Zach. "Josh" Zach says.

"So we'll go to my room?" Tina asks. I smile brightly and turn around to Zach.

"You want to come?" I ask. Zach smirks.

"If he tries anything I'll punch him square in the face" Zach whispers in my ear. I let out a laugh.

We turn and follow Josh and Tina hand in hand. We all sit down on the couches, Josh sitting with Tina, and Zach sitting with me.

"Okay let's start off, I'm not going to hurt Josh, I could never imagine hurting him" Tina says.

"I know, it's just that-"I say but being unable to finish the sentence.

"Just that?" Josh asks. I look at Josh and sigh.

"I'm jealous" I say. Zach looks at me curiously and I squeeze his hand. Josh looks confused and Tina's well Tina. "Because you guys can have a real relationship, you can tell each other everything, and I had to make somebody up, a cover, false information, I couldn't even tell you where I went to school" I say laughing at my last comment. Zach squeezes my hand.

"Can we talk alone Cam?" Josh asks. I look over at Zach who seems sad. I squeeze Zach's hand.

"Zach, seriously just trust me" I say trying to calm him down. Zach sighs.

"It's not you I don't trust" Zach says shooting looks at Josh.

I walk out and join Josh. We walk the hall silently.

I stop walking and I see Josh stop suddenly right behind me.

"I'm sorry about Zach back there he's a little protective" I say coolly.

"If I was your boyfriend I'd be doing the same" Josh says sympathetically. I flash Josh a smile.

"I wish we'd given us a real chance" Josh says sadly.

"Bit late now" I say sadly.

"Yeah, I just want you to know that I saw the real you, your beautiful, caring, you stand up for people you care about, your nice, and especially funny" Josh says.

"Thank you" I say smiling.

"I was thinking you haven't seen my dad for ages maybe you could come visit him with me, he misses you actually, he always asks how you are, I mean we could go as friends" Josh says. I flash him a smile. "I'd love too" I say smiling giving Josh a hug. We both walk back smiling at each other. We were about to go back in when I hear Zach's voice. "Just make sure it's believable okay? I need you to keep making Josh occupied, so he stays away from Cammie okay?" Zach says. I look over at Josh who looks infuriated. I squeeze Josh's hand tightly. I whisper in his ear. "I had no idea, Josh"

Josh smiles sweetly at me and walks in the room full of rage. "You just used me? What's he offering you? Money? Tell me Tina what is it?" Josh says pushing Tina against the wall. I run inside and I see Zach's face full of guilt. "Cammie-"Zach says walking up to me. I look at Zach seriously. His reasons were good, he wanted me to stay with him, so I didn't stray, but still it hurt.

"Give me some time okay?" I say sadly. Zach nods, he kisses me on the cheek passionately.

I pull Josh away from Tina, and she looked scared, freaked out.

"Come on Josh, we'll go see a movie" I say yanking at his hand.

"Sure" Josh says.

**So what did you think? Things between Cammie and Zach will work out, It just added a twist, they should be okay for the formal, who knows?**

**Anyway review?**


	42. Chapter 43

Sorry I had no room for the formal

Too much drama going on

Anyway no romance is going to happen between Josh and Cammie just so everybody knows.

And sorry for the long wait…

Chapter 43

Cammie

I was sitting in my room, we were watching a chic flick, Wild Child. Macey had tissues in her hand and passed them to me every few minutes. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Message.

Josh had sent me a message, I open it up, _Not sure if you're busy or not but I was thinking maybe we could go see my dad at the pharmacy? _ I put my phone down and grab the remote, and press stop. Bex, and Macey both look at me and sigh. "What is it now? Toilet break? Sneak out to see Zach?" Macey asks clearly annoyed. "Uh no, Josh invited me to come with him to go see his father" I say calmly.

"Oh, gosh, didn't mean to sound annoyed, yeah sure you can go" Macey says smiling. I flash Macey a smile and walk out of the room grabbing my bag on the way out.

I jog to the pharmacy and see Josh standing by the door waiting for me smiling.

"Hey" I say smiling. Josh flashes me a smile.

"You talked to Zach yet?" Josh asks. I frown.

"Nope, you?" I ask.

"I had a talk with Zach, he seems a little depressed, Tina wanted to come talk to me after this though" Josh says frowning. I pat Josh on the back, soothing him.

"He cares you know" Josh says. I look over my shoulder.

"But how much?" I ask as we walk into the pharmacy.

"Mr Abrams how are you?" I ask faking a smile. Mr Abrams comes from behind the counter and gives me a hug. "It's great to see you Cammie" Mr Abrams says smiling. Mr Abrams gives Josh a hug and motions for us to follow him. We go in the backroom and sit down on the couches smiling.

"So how's school you two?" he asks. I flash him a smile.

"Yeah it's great, the formal is tonight so that should be fun" I say smiling.

"Oh, are you two going together?" Mr Abrams asks. Josh looks at me and shrugs.

"Who knows? Zach and Cammie, had a falling out, so really who does know?" Josh says letting out a laugh. Mr Abrams smiles. "I'm sorry, what happened?" Mr Abrams asks.

"he lied about some stuff" I say coolly.

"I'm sorry Cammie you deserve better" he says. I flash him a smile.

"Thanks Mr Abrams" I say smiling.

"Onto a more happier note, who wants drinks?" Mr Abrams asks. Josh and I both put our hands up in the air smiling. We laugh at each other at how stupid we look. "Teenagers these days" Mr Abrams says smiling. I flash him a smile. "These days? Are you saying you are old Mr Abrams?" I ask jokingly.

Mr Abrams cracks up laughing when he stops he makes a high pitched voice like a lady. "I'll have you know that I'm a fine young women" he says. Josh and I both burst out laughing and start rolling on the floor. I look at my watch it was an hour before I had to get ready. "Uh Mr Abrams I've kind of got to go get ready for the formal" I say awkwardly. Mr Abrams gives me a hug and flashes me a smile.

"Can I talk to you for a quick moment Cammie?" Mr Abrams asks. I look over at Josh who just shrugs. I follow Mr Abrams out. "I really just wanted to thank you Cammie, he hasn't been the same since you left, he's seemed kind of depressed and I'm glad you're making him feel better, he hasn't laughed like that for ages" Mr Abrams says.

"It's no worries, I'll make sure he has fun at the formal tonight" I say smiling.

"Thanks Cammie you have no idea how much this means to me" Mr Abrams says smiling. Josh walks up next to me a huge grin on his face. "I'll see you later dad" Josh says giving Mr Abrams a hug.

"Bye Mr Abrams" I say smiling.

We both walk out. "So how was that?" Josh asks.

"It was great!" I say smiling.

Josh laughs. "Yeah it was pretty good, what did you talk to my dad about?" Josh asks me curiously.

"He was just saying thank you for all that I'd done to put you back on your feet" I say calmly. Josh smiles. "That sounds like something my dad would say, did he also tell you that I was depressed?" Josh asks me. I let out a laugh. "Yeah actually he did" I say smiling. Josh sighs.

"Wasn't like that" Josh says shaking his head.

"Didn't think it was, I better go, so I'll see you at the formal?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah of course, but please Cammie just talk to Zach" Josh pleads I flash Josh a sad smile and walk off. I arrive at Gallagher Academy and head down the corridor to go to my locker, I see Zach leaning up against my locker. He looks my way, I shrug. "I walked around all Gallagher for you, your dorm, toilets, secret passage ways, your mothers office, everywhere and I couldn't find you" Zach says.

"That's because I wasn't in Gallagher Academy" I say smiling. Zach smirks.

"Where were you?" Zach asks nervously.

"At the pharmacy with Josh" I say sadly. Zach frowns.

"Nothing happened?" Zach asks stuttering.

"No nothing happened we are just friends God Zach, I love you, I may not be in the best state but that isn't going to change anything" I say. Zach shrugs.  
>"Cammie, I was scared you were going to run off with him, I couldn't lose you Cammie" Zach says sadly. "But that doesn't stop it from hurting" I say. Zach was about to argue when I stop him.<p>

"You need to trust me for this relationship to work Zach, I get it okay? Josh sways me, but I'm not falling for it anymore okay? Your reason were good Zach, it's just that it hurts that you don't trust me" I say coolly. Zach cups his hand around my face. "I love you Cammie okay? And I know I should trust you but I just have a hard time doing so because everybody I trust lets me down" Zach says sadly. I smile sadly. "Zach seriously its fine" I say calmly. Zach smirks.

"Good because I still wanted to bring the most prettiest girl to the formal and make all guys jealous" Zach says smirking. I flash Zach a smile and kiss him.

So what did you think?

Anyway review? Dedicate this chapter to KatieTheDaughterOfPoseidon for her amazingly long reviews and keeping with the story


	43. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Cammie

Macey had volunteered to do all of us girls hair, Bex, Liz and Macey had been done and I was the last left. Macey had already put on her dress and she looked simply stunning. Her pink strapless dress suited her body perfectly, her hair was put back into a messy bun with a few pieces of hair falling down near her ears. Liz looked stunning her pale strapless dress with sequins made her look beautiful, yet adorable, her blonde hair was curled and hanged down lose to her hip. Bex's purple dress was stunning it flowed down her body, Bex's hair was over to one side with loose curls. I hadn't got dressed yet but my hair was almost finished. Loose strands of hair fell down and framed my face, my hair was pulled back into a loose bun, to the left side of my hair was a blue flower.

"You can put your dress on by yourself right?" Macey asks. I flash her a smile.

"It would suck if I couldn't "I joke. Macey smiles. I head for the toilet and put my dress on. I put in my long dangling silver earrings and smile at myself in the mirror. I looked great. I walk out of the bathroom and I see Macey, Bex and Liz's mouth's drop open. I flash them a smile. I take a twirl around to show them the back. "You. Look. Gorgeous" Macey says smiling. I flash her a smile.

"Thanks" I say. I hear a knock on the door and run to answer it. It was Matt.

"Cammie you look stunning" Matt says smiling. I give him a hug.

"Thanks" I say smiling.

"Zach will be impressed" Matt says. I flash him a smile.

"Probably, are you going to the formal?" I ask nervously.

"Actually yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about" Matt says. I nod for him to go on.

"Your mother and I have started dating" Matt says. I smile wildly and give him a massive hug.

"That's amazing!" I squeal. Matt laughs.

"Yeah it really is" Matt says.

"Do you want to come in and meet my roommates?" I ask nervously. Matt gives a nod of approval.

I motion towards Bex. "This is Rebecca Baxter but just call her Bex" I say smiling.

"Are you Grace and Abe's kid?" Matt asks.

"Yeah" Bex says smiling.

"This is Macey McHenry" I say gesturing towards Macey.

"The senator's daughter?" Matt asks nervously.

"Yep that's me" Macey says.

"And I'm Liz Sutton" Liz says shaking his hand.

"So you guys all have dates?" Matt asks.

"Yeah, we all do thanks to my help" Macey says smiling.

I flash her a smile.

"So are your guys going to pick you up anytime soon?" Matt asks. I flash him a smile. A piece of paper comes flying into our room through the window. It was a paper aeroplane with my name written on it. Liz passes me the note. I open it up and see Zach's handwriting written on it.

_Meet me up at the rooftop Gallagher Girl in ten_

I smile at the note. I pass it to Macey knowing she'll have to see this. Macey has a quick glance and smiles. "You want to be fashionably late" Macey says smiling. I flash her a smile.

"Yeah ok" I say.

"Because if you arrive early he'll think your desperate, and eager, but if you arrive late he'll think your carefree, casual" Macey says.

"And you think Zach pays attention to things like that?" I ask. Macey frowns.

"Yes as the phrase says 'fashionably late'" Macey says. I moan. I sit down on the couch next to Matt.

Three paper airplanes come through the room. I catch one with my left hand, reflex. It was addressed to Macey. I pass it to Macey, who smiles sweetly. Liz and Bex were opening their paper planes. "What does yours say?" Liz asks.

"Mine says get the surprise of your life and P.S Cammie Zach's waiting." Macey and Bex chorus. Liz nods. My phone goes off its Zach. I look at the message. _Ditching me are we? _I throw my phone to Macey who studies it and smiles. "Can't you at least wait for our surprise?" Bex asks.

"I don't think I'm meant to attend it" I say sadly. Macey, Liz and Bex all give me a hug.

"I'll see you guys at the formal alright?" I say. They all smile at me as I walk out the door. When I open the door I see Grant standing there smiling. "You look amazing, if I didn't like Bex I'd sure be jealous" Grant says. I flash him a smile and head up the stairs to see Zach standing there mouth dropped open. "Trying to catch flies are we Zach?" I say smiling. Zach closes his mouth and smirks.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life" Zach says smiling. I blush, and look down.

"I mean it Cam" he says smiling.

"Aren't I always beautiful?" I ask smiling. Zach smirks.

"You have no idea how much" Zach says. I blush lightly.

"Thanks Zach you have no idea how much that means" I say as Zach pulls me closer and my legs go around Zach's waist, as I push further into the kiss, it was intense and passionate.

Bex

We were sitting inside having a talk with Matt he was a good guy I must add. Suddenly the lights begin to flicker. "What's that?" Liz asks nervously. I flash her a warm smile.

"It's probably nothing" I say trying to sound calm. The lights go out and I freak out. I feel someone grab hold of my waist and kiss me. The man looks at me and smiles taking off his mask. Grant.  
>I punch Grant lightly on the shoulder. Grant leans in closer and whispers in my ear "You look stunning" I smile, I didn't look too bad. "Come on guys we are going up the rooftop" Nick yells.<p>

Cammie (Earlier)

"Come on Cam I've got something to show you" Zach says grabbing my hand and pulls me along.

We reach the edge of the rooftop and sit down, I lean my head against Zach's shoulder and smile, it was a beautiful night. Suddenly a firework springs into the air, it flies through the air, and pops, it was a beautiful purple colour. "Did you know about this?" I ask nervously. Zach smirks.

"No, I did this" Zach says smiling. I smile. We watch the fireworks together, it was beautiful, and then came the finale, purple and green fireworks sprung into the air, then I see words fly into the air.

_Your so beautiful _ I smile at the words it was so beautiful, stunning.

"You really know how to win a girl over don't you Zach?" I ask smiling. Zach smirks.

I lean into Zach and we kiss, it was beautiful.

Macey

We see Cammie on the rooftop holding on to Zach tightly, it was cute.

"You guys ready to go to the formal?" Nick asks smiling. Cammie looks over at us and smiles, she gets off of Zach and walks over to us, Zach slowly gets up and holds on to Cammie tightly.

"So let's walk" Bex says smiling. Grant smiles and Nick grabs hold of her wrist.

We see four helicopters zoom down onto the rooftop as we all move to the edges, I look over at Nick seriously. "You're joking?" I say. Nick smiles and grabs hold of my waist and pulls me into the helicopter.

Zach.

The ring was in my jacket, I wanted to propose after the formal, if everything went right, because I couldn't wait any longer, I was excited, I just hoped Cammie said yes, because I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself if she didn't. The girls thought she'd say yes, maybe she would, who knows? I just needed to be a man and ask. Cammie and I were holding hands it was an amazing view, and I could tell Cammie was really enjoying it. "Zach?" Cammie says. I look over in Cammie's direction and I notice a big grin on her face. "I love you" Cammie says smiling. None of us had ever said those words, I'm not sure if it was because we were so immature or the fact that we weren't ready to say it. "I love you too Cam, more than you'll ever know" I say smirking. Cammie blushes.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" I ask smirking.

"Yes, and if you say it again I'll make sure to get Bex onto you" Cammie says. I smile and punch Cammie in the arm lightly. "I want you to know something Zach" Cammie says smiling. I nod for her to go on. "I want you to know I'll never break up with you, never" Cammie says. This was serious now, Cammie did care. "And I'll never break up with you Gallagher Girl" I say smirking.

"Promise?" Cammie asks. I put my pinky finger out and Cammie just laughs.

"Promise" we both chorus.

We see the hall in sights and we just smile at each other wildly, tonight was going to be a good night.

So what did you think?

Not much of the formal in this chapter basically nothing really

But this really needed to be added in and I hope you guys liked it

Because it was awesome to write

And romantic too :)

Review people!


	44. Chapter 45

Sorry for the wait, was doing a challenge, well kind of, been sick for the week, anyway enjoy

Chapter 45

Cammie

I held Zach's hand tight in mine and walked onto the dance floor gracefully, all the guys were staring, Josh was sitting down having a drink with Anna, I felt sorry for him, after the dance I'd have a talk with him. "You can dance can't you Gallagher Girl?" Zach asks smirking. I flash him a smile. The song that played was a slow song, I leaned my head against Zach shoulder and we moved with the music, my arms holding onto Zach's shoulders, and Zach's arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Our bodies pressed together it was beautiful. The song finished and I pull away from Zach smiling. Macey, Liz, Bex, and the guys come up to us. "What are the love birds up to?" Grant says.

"Well we were dancing, but now nothing" I say smiling. Grant smiles. An upbeat song comes on and we let out a laugh, and start jumping to the beat, "Woo!" Bex and I chorus smiling. We all laugh, and smile at the fun we were having. "I'm going to get a drink, who wants one?" I ask.

"I'll take one Gallagher Girl" Zach says smiling.

"Grant and I will take one" Bex says smiling.

"Liz and I will pass" Jonas says. I nod.

"Macey?" I ask. Macey looks over at Nick who shakes his head.

"We'll pass" Nick says. I nod my head in agreement, and walk off.

I see the punch bowl and Josh standing in front of it handing out glasses. I reach the front of the line and Josh sees me and smiles.

"Hey Cammie, How many?" Josh asks.

"Uh four, how'd you get stuck on giving people punch?" I ask.

"Apparently if you don't have a date you have to have a job at the formal" Josh says while pouring drinks.

"Can you get someone to take over?" I ask nervously. Josh nods.

"Anna! Can you take over?" Josh yells.

"Yeah, sure!" Anna says smiling. I pass Anna the drinks.

"Can you take these to Zach, Grant and Bex? If it's not too much trouble?" I say

"Yeah its fine" Anna says.

"Ok tell them I'll be there soon?" I say smiling. Anna nods. Josh joins me by my side.

"You want to go somewhere, more quiet?" I say loudly. Josh nods, we walk outside the building.

"Better?" Josh says. I nod my head in agreement.

"You don't look too bad" I say.

"Thanks, it was my dad's" Josh says.

"Does he mind you using it?" I ask nervously.

"Nah, he wore it the night he met mum" Josh says fidgeting. I smile nervously.

"Must be pretty special" I say. Josh nods.

"Yeah, Dad gave me a 10 minute low down, on not to ruin it" Josh says laughing. I let out a laugh.

Then there was a silence. "You want to go for a dance out here?" Josh asks. I put my hand out and Josh grabs it willingly. Josh twirls me around and we let out laughs. Josh trows me into the air and catches me, I stand up smiling. "How did you do that? And where did you learn that?" I ask smiling. Josh laughs. "I attended a dancing school for a few years when I was younger" Josh says.

"That's cool! Something I didn't know" I say smiling. Josh nods.

"I'd better take over for Tina, you coming?" Josh asks.

"Yep coming" I say smiling.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Zach

Anna passed me my drink and I headed around the room trying to find Cammie, she probably went to talk with Josh. I head outside and hide behind a wall. I see Josh twirling Cammie around the pair of them laughing. She didn't need me. Cammie didn't need me anymore. Josh throws Cammie into the air and Cammie smiles enthusiastically at Josh. They belonged together. I never stood a chance. I drop the ring on the ground and leave, tears forming in my eyes. I was Zach Goode, I wasn't supposed to cry.

Wasn't my best update, I've got to say, anyway hoped you liked it, a little sad, but whatevs.

Anyway what did you think? And plz review?


	45. Chapter 46

Quick Update I know, but I was really excited about writing this chapter

Chapter 46

Cammie

Josh leaves quickly, and I walk slowly behind him when I see a silver ring on the ground, it was stunning, plain yet beautiful, it was engraved too. _Forever and always Zach._

Zach was going to give this to me, what stopped him? I slammed my hand against my forehead.

Josh and I dancing. Zach was going to propose. A tear escapes my eye I run into the room and can't see Zach anywhere. Where was he? I see the guys dancing with each other I sprint towards them.

They notice me and frown slightly. "Cammie? What's wrong?" Nick asks nervously.

"Zach you seen him?" I ask nervously.

"I saw him run off, tears in his eyes why?" Nick asks. Tears begin escaping my eye.

"Josh and I were dancing outside, it wasn't romantic though, and Zach saw" I say sadly. Nick nods.

"Can you tell the girls I'm leaving? I need to find Zach" I say. Nick nods. I sprint out of the building and call Zach. I reach the answering machine. "Zach please, nothing happened! I love you Zach! I love you more than the world itself Zach, please call me back" I say sobbing. I collapse to the ground tears falling down my face, my mascara running, but I didn't care. I catch a taxi back to Gallagher Academy and head for Zach's room. I knock on the door once. "Zach you in there?" I ask sobbing. No answer. I knock multiple times. "ZACH?" I yell. No answer, I open the door and see nobody in there. Damn. My phone goes off Macey. "Hey, it's Cammie?" I say sighing.

"Cammie? Where did you go? Nick said you went after Zach what happened?" Macey says worryingly. "I went back to Gallagher to find Zach, I was hanging out with Josh, and Zach got the wrong idea, dammit Macey, he was going to propose!" I sob. I hear a hasp from Macey.

"Cammie? I'll be there soon okay? But you're not going to find him tonight, we'll look tomorrow" Macey says calmly I hang up the phone. Where are you Zach? Macey arrives ten minutes later.

She runs into our room and gives me a big hug. "Cammie, I'm so sorry" she says. I pull away slowly.

"I have my baby appointment tomorrow, is Nick still coming?" I ask nervously.

Macey nods. "And that's at like ten? Zach should come back after that and you guys can talk, seriously Cam it's going to be okay" Macey says

"And what if its not?" I sob. More tears flowing down my eyes I wipe them away.

"I'm going to bed, I'm really tired, night Macey" I say. Macey gives me another hug as I head to bed.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

I wake up, and get changed into a tank top and jeans, I had bags under my eyes from last night. I grab a piece of toast and head to the boys room. I knock on the door and Nick answers it.

He gives me a big hug. "He hasn't come back yet" Nick says basically reading my thoughts.

"Go for the appointment then? We'll look then" I say sadly. Nick nods. Jonas and Grant come up to me and give me a hug. "He'll come around he always does" Grant says I give him a nod and walk with Nick to the doctors. When we reach there, they are actually on time, so we get to see Dr Allen right away. "So, the baby is now 10 weeks?" Mr Allen asks. I give a small nod in approval. Dr Allen urges me onto the bed and Nick sits down on the seat next to me, squeezing my hand tightly. The doctor puts some gel on my stomach and begins the ultrasound. I look at the screen and can't see much. The doctor looks at it, and frowns sadly. "Miss Morgan?" Dr Allen says. Nick squeezes my hand again. "I'm sorry to inform you but you've had a miscarriage" Dr Allen says. I let sobs tears falling down my face. "There's no explanation" Dr Allen says sadly. I give him a small nod. I look over at Nick, who seems to be in shock. "I really wanted that baby Nick, I really did" I say tears falling down my face. "Cam, I'm so sorry" Nick whispers I nod and get off the bed.

"Thank you Dr Allen" I say looking in his direction. We both walked out of the doctors not saying a word. When we arrive outside, I fall to the ground. Nick leans down next to me patting my shoulder.

"I'm not going to have a baby" I say sadly. Nick frowns. I look down at my stomach angrily.

"Why couldn't you bloody survive! I wanted you! I was going to call you Cory Zachary Morgan" I sob. Nick cries along with me. "I'm going to see if I can get that Zachary Goode, he needs you" Nick says getting up off the ground. I nod my head in agreement and Nick walks off in the opposite direction.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Nick

I call Zach's number and get an answer after the second call. "This bloody well be important Nick" Zach says angrily. I let out a sigh. "You know Cammie wouldn't, she didn't Zach, they're just friends she loves you Zach" I say sadly.

"If that's all your hear to talk about I'm hanging up" Zach says.

Zach hangs up the phone. Damn.

**So what did you think? I cried while writing this, anyway tell me what you thought, and tell me if you cried (Which I doubt) but anyway review?**


	46. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Cammie

It had been three days since Zach ran, and it wasn't getting any easier. Where the hell was Zach? I needed him so badly. The girls had gone to class, well Rachel said they had to go, because I needed some space. I didn't need space I needed Zach.

I walk to the headmistresses room. She was inside on the phone. She hangs up the phone and invites me in. "Found him?" I ask nervously.

"Cammie, I think you need to just wait for him to come back, you know he'll come back in his own time" Rachel says. Thing is I hadn't told her about the miscarriage the only ones that knew were Nick and I which was kind of sad, but I couldn't tell them as much as I bloody well tried, it never worked. But EVERYBODY knew about me and Zach, so frustrating apparently we were the power couple. Classes were over for the day so I decided to call Josh. Probably not the best idea, seeing as what happened with Zach, but I just needed someone to care, needed someone there, and I needed to tell him about the baby, he was so excited about it, and I just had to disappoint. After Josh, I figured I'd tell the girls, then maybe Solomon and Matt, and last my mother. Don't ask me where Zach fits into this equation but I didn't care. I call Josh's number and he answers after the first ring.

"Cam, hey how are you?" Josh asks.

"Alive, can I visit?" I ask nervously.

"I'm actually at the pharmacy visiting dad if you want to come" Josh says.

"Yeah loved to, be there in 5" I say hanging up the phone. I grab my bag and begin jogging to the pharmacy the wind was blowing in my face which made it harder to run, but it felt good having the wind blow your hair back, the wind against your body, it was thrilling. I reach the pharmacy and head to the back, I see Josh and his dad sitting there talking, and laughing. "Cammie good to see you again" Mr Abrams says.

"Pleasure as always" I say smiling. Josh comes over to hug me and I let him fall into my arms.

"You know you shouldn't be here" Josh whispers.

"Something I need to tell you" I whisper, Josh nods. I pull away and sit down on the couch opposite them. "Dad can you please leave? Cammie needs to tell me something" Josh says smiling.

"Mr Abrams you can stay, I would like for you to know" I say. Mr Abrams nods and sits back down on the couch. "I assume you knew I was pregnant Mr Abrams?" I ask.

"Yes, thanks to that vile man" MR Abrams says. I gulp.

"Well I guess there's no easy way to put this so I'm just going to say it" I say.

"I had a miscarriage" I say sadly. Josh looks shocked and I can see Mr Abrams looks upset.

"And the worst part of it all? I was looking forward to having that baby" I say sadly. Josh comes over and sits down next to me, and holds me tight. "Cammie, I'm so sorry" Josh says. I nod my agreement. "You could adopt a baby?" Mr Abrams suggests.

"I don't want to lose another child Mr Abrams, but it was a good thought" I say sadly. Mr Abrams nods sadly. "And then there's the Zach problem, and finding a way to tell him where I have no idea in the world where he is" I say sadly. Josh nods. "I've got to go, I'll see you guys later?" I say smiling.

"Bye Cammie, I'm sorry for your loss" Mr Abrams says sadly. I nod my agreement.

"If you need someone to talk to you, you know where to find me" Josh says sadly. I nod my head in agreement, and jog out of the pharmacy tears forming in my eyes. I fall to the ground. "I NEED YOU ZACH!" I yell. He was probably enjoying this so much, he would never feel this pain. I reach Gallagher and head right in, I walk along the halls, nobody in sight, when I see him.

Zach.

So what did you think?

Anyway review? Quickish update I reckon. I had another way this chapter was going to go, and this was is so much better, yet they are both completely different from eachother. Now I'm blabbling just R&R people.


	47. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Cammie

Zach walked slowly towards me, I was shaking really badly. Would I tell him? Could I even get the words out? A tear falls down my cheek, as I notice Zach is now inches away from me.

"I've missed you" I say sadly. Zach nods, not willing to say anything.

"I saw the ring on the ground, Zach" I say. Zach nods again.

"ZACH! Just talk to me please" I plead.

"What's there to talk about? We are done Cammie, you chose him, you'll always choose him" Zach says. "Tell me then Zach, who did I go to the formal with? Who did I spend all my spare time seeing? Because that's not Josh, Josh is just a friend, I swear on my life, he seemed upset so I went to cheer him up as a FRIEND ZACH! You know Zach I wouldn't" I say. Zach looks away from me and I move closer to him holding his face to look in my eyes.

"I love you Zach, I love you more than life itself, I'd do anything to kiss you one last time, I'd do anything for you Zach, I'd jump in front of a bullet for you, I'd die for you in a heartbeat" I say sadly.

"But the thing is Cammie, I wouldn't do the same for you" Zach says shaking his head.

More tears escape my eye and I fall to the ground. "Is this feeling to you Zach? Does it look like I care? Please Zach I need you" I sob. Zach looks away.

"What do you need me for Cammie? To tell you I cared? To tell you I'll always love you? Because I'm sure as hell Josh was helping you today at the pharmacy" Zach snaps as he begins to walk away, I grip Zach's wrist so he can't move. "You think Josh wanted to hear my petty story about losing you? He'd be jumping for joy and you know for a fact he wasn't, there was something I needed to tell him" I confess. Zach pulls away from my grip and turns around to face me fully.

"What did you need to tell him?" Zach asks fidgeting with his hands

"You wouldn't understand, and anyway it's not like you care anyway" I say walking off Zach yells my name but I ignore him, if he cared he'd come back, I hoped.

I run into my room crying the girls weren't there; I took a quick shower, and then decided to go see Nick. I walk to their door when I hear whispers. "I don't think she cheated guys" Zach says.

"It's bad enough you even thought she did" Nick says angrily.

"And you wouldn't given their history?" Zach says sadly.

"Just try talking to her again, you were just angry back there" Grant says.

"But the thing is, she's the one that walked off on me" Zach says.

"She's probably sick of you not trusting her with Josh, sick of all the time you accused her of cheating, I mean come on who wouldn't?" Grant says. I hear Grant being slammed to the wall, I swing the door open, and see the shocked look on Zach's face.

"This how you treat your friends Zach? I'd hate to be your girlfriend now" I say angrily, heading towards Grant. He was okay, alive, breathing just a knock to the head.

"Thanks for sticking up for me" I say smiling. Grant smiles.

"My pleasure" Grant says. I can see Zach's gaze lingering at me, but I just ignore it.

"Cammie-" Zach says. I look over at Zach and see the sadness and guilt risen in his face. And I just can't help myself but to have Zach hold me, hold me tight and tell me everything was going to be okay, and I realised this might be the last time we are ever this close.

**I finally read out of sight, out of time! But it was only available a few weeks ago in Aus, so its not bad. I'm updating really quickly this week, but I love writing this stuff anyway I need your opinion on something. Should I go into detail about when Cammie tells people, I mean I don't especially want to write it for the girls, her mum, Solomon and Matt, but it's up to you, so PM me your thoughts, and just so you know, we are reaching the end of this fanfic, so please give me your thoughts on whether or not you want a sequel, all thoughts will be appreciated and PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO PM ME! About anything **

**And please review **


	48. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Cammie

The girls and I watched movies all day, and they just kept reminding me of him. Zach. The truth was I didn't want to move on, but I guess both of us, were just as angry with each other, and I wasn't going to be the one to fix this, I was sick of fixing our problems. I'd still kept the ring, I guess to remind me of what we shared.

And today I was sick of chic flicks, sick of the girls pity, I decided to go to some classes, right now I was sitting in CoveOps, Zach had obviously decided to go to class, he was sitting down by himself, scribbling down on a piece of paper. I'd decided to go sit down next to Nick, and both of us were dead silent. Mr Solomon was explaining the brush past, which I'd already mastered. Not meaning to sound cocky. "Cam, it's from Zach" Bex whispers from in front of me, passing me a note. I grab it and take a look at Zach who was sitting there waiting for me to read it. I unfold the note and look at Nick who shrugs. _Meet me outside your dorm after this we need to talk_. I look over at Zach, and begin writing a response. _Need to?_ I pass the note to Bex who passes it to Zach.

"What did you write?" Nick whispers.

"Need to?" I say sadly.

"You guys will work it out; you still haven't told him yet have you?" Nick whispers. I shake my head, and Nick nods sadly. "You should Cammie, he was really excited about it" Nick whispers.

Bex passes me another note, I take a quick look. _Please Cam, I want to work things out_. I smile sadly at the message. I scribble down a response _ok then_ I pass the note to Bex, who smiles sadly. Zach looks at the note eagerly and smirks, giving me the thumbs up, I turn my attention to Mr Solomon who is still talking about brush passes, uh. The bell rings, finally! I walk out of class and head to my locker. When I bump into Tina. "You seen Josh around?" Tina asks.

"Saw him yesterday, why?" I ask nervously.

"I like him Cammie, I really do, and I didn't get to apologize properly" Tina says sadly.

"You hurt him, and I swear to god I'll-" I say angrily.

"Cammie relax, I know the consequences, I know you'll make my life a living hell if I don't treat him right" Tina says. I give her a small nod.

"I'm supposed to be going to see Zach, so I'll see you later?" I say.

"Yeah definitely, you guys trying to work it out?" Tina asks.

"I don't know, Zach just said he wants to talk" I say.

"You'll work it out you know, I mean, Zach and Cammie? You guys BELONG together" Tina says smiling. "I used to think that too Tina, now I'm not sure" I say walking off. I see Zach leaning against our rooms door smirking. I missed that smirk. Zach moves towards me, fidgeting with his hands.

"And for a second I was doubting you" Zach says smirking. I look away from Zach, and I can see him frowning slightly. "I was talking to Tina" I say, looking back over at Zach. Zach nods.

"I don't want to move on, just putting it out there" Zach says sadly. I nod again.

"I really want to help you with the baby, Cammie" Zach says sadly. A tear falls down my cheek and I wipe it away quickly. "I mean if you want me too?" Zach asks nervously. More tears begin falling down my cheeks. I see Nick peeking around from the corner of his room. "I can see you Nick" I say smiling. Nick comes out and Zach smirks. "Quick word with Cammie?" Nick asks nervously.

I nod my head and look over at Zach. "Yeah, just come back to our room, to talk to me?" Zach asks. I nod my head in approval as Zach moves in to his room, hands in pockets slouching.

Tears begin falling down my face. "You heard him didn't you? It took everything in me not to burst out crying" I say sadly. Nick nods. "You can have another baby Cammie, a perfect, beautiful baby, one that you'll love, and we'll be a perfectly normal baby" Nick assures me.

"Maybe, but I need to tell people about the miscarriage first you know that" I say sadly.

"And Zach's at the top of that list, Cammie" Nick says. I head into the guys room and don't see Zach anywhere. "Where's Zach?" Nick asks urgently. I see a note on the bed, and grab the note with my left hand.

_I've got your precious Zach, how about a trade? Meet me at Flemington Park in 10 minutes._

_-Catherine Goode_

Nick snatches the note from me and gasps. "You're not going Cammie" Nick says shaking his head.

"I'm going, that's it, look after everybody for me, I'll miss you Nick, almost as much as I'll miss Zach" I say jumping through the window and sprinting to the park.

**So what do you think? Cliff-hanger much? Anyway hope you enjoyed it, and give me any thoughts on what you want to happen, and if you want a sequel because I won't do one unless you guys REALLY want one **

**Please review?**


	49. Chapter 50

I'm up to chapter 50! Woo! Anyway for the 50th chapter I've decided to give people a big as shout out. And reaching 200 reviews! YAY! So happy anyway shout outs

**minipcsmith123:** Thanks for all the amazing reviews, the amazing suggestions, and your thoughts on a chapter. REALLY LOVIN IT! And thanks for reviewing EVERY CHAPTER, its awesome!

**mrs-zachary-goode:** For just reading it, well reviewing really nice review by the way and thanks for the suggestion

**stephaniek:** Thanks for the constructive criticisms, and always reviewing, very much appreciated!

**GlieseHoneyman:** Thanks for the REALLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! And always telling me your ideas, and suggestions, and for having the longest reviews!

**Mixandmingle:** Thanks for the REALLY LONG reviews Thanks for always reviewing, and telling me your thoughts

**4everandalwaysme:** Thanks for the CONTINUOUS PM's and reviews, and giving me advice, absolutely love your support throughout. Your PM's and reviews make me smile

**KatieTheDaughterOfPoseidon:** Thanks for always reviewing! Your support is AMAZING!

**Megatron13:** Thanks for reading this story at the very start of it all, and never stopping to read it! Your reviews make me smile every time I read it

**Kay-Kay2000: **Thanks for the constructive criticisms, they are always needed, and thanks for all the advice. And always keeping up to date with the stories

**Jenna98:** Thanks for the continuous reviews, always appreciated and KEEP REVIEWING! All of you

**Mchammer4:** Thanks for your reviews from the very start it's very much appreciated.

**Kiss Me Slow:** First review on this story, I jumped for joy when I saw the review

And to all the anonymous reviews Thank you, I just wish I could PM you to say thanks for your awesome reviews

Chapter 50!

Cammie

Metres away from me, I see Catherine Goode, and Zach, squirming and trying as hell to get out of her grip, when Zach sees me his face fills with worry, and sadness. Catherine sees me and smiles, I walk over to her, as confident as ever. "Cammie, good of you to join us" Catherine says smiling.

"What do you want?" I ask angrily. Catherine laughs.

"Straight to the point, I like that Cammie" Catherine says smiling.

"Join the circle Cammie, and I'll let Zach go free" Catherine says smiling. I smirk. Zach looks at me sadly. "Cammie don't I'm not worth it" Zach pleads. Catherine laughs, she looks over at Zach and smiles. "You're a Goode, your destined to be worth it" Catherine says. Zach begins to struggle.

"CAMMIE! Please don't do this, I love you Cammie, I need you! I can't lose you Cammie please!" Zach pleads. A tear escapes my eye. "When do I leave?" I ask smiling. Catherine smiles.

"Well now dear" Catherine says smiling. Zach begins to struggle. But Catherine's grip just keeps getting tighter and tighter. "Stop struggling, you're doing yourself no good" Catherine says smiling at Zach. Zach keeps struggling but gets nowhere. Until eventually he kicks her in the chins and Catherine stammers backwards. Zach grabs my hand and we begin to run.

"Oh Cammie?" Catherine says, I turn around and see Catherine holding a gun pointed right at me, I hear the noise of it going off, then I begin to feel the pain in my chest. I scream out in agony, then everything goes black

**So what did you think? Cliff-hanger I know, this story will probably end in about 4-5 chapters but It depends, and seriously, I'm not ready to let this story go :'( And Sorry if I missed anyone **


	50. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 (Idea 2)  
>Zach.<p>

I jolt awake, I was in some type of cell, I stand up so I can properly see my surroundings, rusty metal bars, in the room there was a mattress, and that was it, I walk towards the bars and see my mother.

"Darling your awake" Catherine says smiling.

"Where's Cammie?" I ask angrily pulling at the bars. Catherine laughs.

"In a coma" Catherine says.

"I want to see her" I say firmly. Catherine laughs.

"No" Catherine says.

"Fine, new deal" I say confidently.

"I like deals go on" Catherine says smiling.

"Let Cammie go, take her back to Gallagher and leave her alone, and I'll join the Circle" I say sadly. I needed to do this. "You're not allowed to run, you're going to stay loyal to us understood?" Catherine says smiling. "Or I might just pay Cammie a visit; you wouldn't want that would you?" Catherine adds.

"Can I see her, one last time?" I ask nervously. Catherine smiles.

"One last goodbye" Catherine says.

"But I wish it didn't have to be this way Zach, she would have been a great asset, you two could have worked together" Catherine says.

"It was your choice to shoot her" I say angrily.

"If you think about it, it was really your fault, you're in this mess, she could have been a part of the circle Zach, and you could have been by her side" Catherine says.

"I don't want Cammie to be enslaved by you" I snap. Catherine laughs.

"Cammie and I are very alike, we both know how to get what we want, and will stop at nothing to get it. I start pulling at the bars angrily. "Cammie is nothing like you! She'll never be like you" I yell Catherine laughs. "If she survives Zach, if she survives" Catherine says. A tear falls down my cheek.

"Love will be the death of us all" Catherine says

**So what do you think?**

**Anyway plz review and keep reading! And PM me if you want a sequel VERY IMPORTANT!**

**I wrote another way this chapter should go, which is in a completely different direction but I liked this way better, and if you want to read the other idea for this chapter just let me know? PM me!**


	51. Chapter 51 first idea

Chapter 51 (First idea)

This is chapter 51, it was my first idea for it, but I decided to change it to Zach and the COC but I thought I'd let you tae a look at this one

Zach.

Cammie was now in a coma again. Why couldn't I be the one who got shot, why did it always have to be Cammie. Why did she have to feel the pain. Dr Fibs had been watching over Cammie for the week. Dr Fibs, Nick and I were sitting down next to Cammie, and I was praying to god for her to be okay. "Will the baby be ok?" I ask nervously. I couldn't lose any of them, the baby may not be mine but I loved it. Nick looks over my way sadness in his face. "Let's go for a walk Zach" Nick says patting my back. I squeeze Cammie's hand, before walking out. "What's up?" I ask.

"I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you this, and Cammie will probably hate me forever but you need to know" Nick says sadly.

"And I hope she hates me forever because it would be better than dead" Nick says sadly. I nod my head sadly, I couldn't lose Cammie. "But first you need to stop blaming yourself, I mean it Zach" Nick says. "But-" I say but Nick interrupts me.

"Just listen" Nick says sadly.

"The day after you left, we went to the doctors for a check up on the baby" Nick says. I urge him on.

"It was a miscarriage Zach, the baby it's gone" Nick says, tears falling down his face.

I begin to shake my head, my hands trembling. "That's why I called you Zach, she needed you, that's why she went to go see Josh, and that's probably why she walked off on you the first day you came back, because you weren't there when she needed you" Nick says sadly. Tears begin falling down my eyes and I wipe them away. "I'm Zach Goode, I'm not supposed to cry" I say. Nick nods.

"We aren't going to hold it against you just saying" Nick says. I give him a small nod. Nick comes closer and gives me a man hug. "Do you think she is going to be okay?" I ask nervously.

"I don't know" Nick says.

"Straight answer?" I ask.

"Well if I said yes, and Cammie doesn't make it I don't want you to hold it against me" Nick says. I nod my head, I knew where he was coming from. "But Cammie is a strong girl, so don't give up on her" Nick says. I nod my head in approval.

"How bad was it?" I ask fidgeting with my hands

"What?" Nick asks.

"How bad was Cammie effected emotionally?" I ask nervously. Nick shakes his head in disapproval.

"Zach-" Nick says.

"JUST TELL ME!" I yell.

"I'm sorry, I just really want to know, I need to know" I say frowning.

"She said she wasn't sure she could keep her promise" Nick says gazing around.

"What promise?" I ask nervously.

"You remember what I told you about my sister?" Nick says. I remembered, she killed herself because she was pregnant. "Yeah?" I ask nervously.

"She promised she wouldn't kill herself" Nick states. Memories come flooding through my head, I should have been here, I should have stayed to work it out. Tears begin to fall down my face.

"I should have been there Nick, Dammit, she needed me, and I wasn't there yet again" I shout Nick nods sadly. "Don't blame yourself Zach, Cammie understood, she understands Zach, she isn't going to hold it against you" Nick says sadly.

"If she lives" I say heading back into the medical room. Nick walked back to our room sadly.

I grab the chair next to Cammie and squeeze her hand tightly. "I need you Cam, I need you to make it through this, you're the strongest girl I've ever met, DAMMIT CAMMIE, Please wake up, please" I say sadly.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 (Second idea)

Cammie

Eleven months later

I open my eyes and see Nick sitting down on my bed he sees me, shock fills his face.

"Cammie!" he squeals. I let out a laugh.

"No need to sound like a girl" I say smiling. Nick laughs.

"Where's Zach?" I ask nervously. Nick is silent for a while, not sure of what to say, confusion builds up in my face. "You both got captured, he gave himself up to bring you back here" Nick says sadly.

"Zach joined the Circle, how long ago?" I ask nervously.

"The day after the deal you were going to make with Catherine, so eleven months" Nick says sadly.

"Have you guys tried to free him, I mean rescue him?" I ask nervously.

"We would Cammie, but we aren't sure if he's still good, or if he's turned against us" Nick says sadly.

Tears begin falling down my face, Nick squeezes my hand tightly. "Can I see the others?" I ask

nervously. "Oh yeah, sorry I was hogging you all to myself" Nick says smiling. I let out a laugh.

"Be right back" Nick says running out of the room.

(*)(*)*(*)(*(*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)*)

Nick POV

I rush into the girls room. They were sitting there talking, most likely gossiping. They see me, and jolt

up. "what's wrong?" they ask nervously.

"Cam's awake" I say smiling. The girls have big grins planted on their faces, then it drops and they all

frown. "Did you tell her?" Macey asks nervously.

"I had to, she's really distraught, I shouldn't have said that he might have gone bad" I say shaking my

head. "Ok, we've got to comfort her, let's tell the guys" Bex says sadly. We walk into our room,

Grant and Jonas were throwing a ball onto the wall and catching it, they looked bored as hell.

"Hey what's up? Anything exciting? We are both extremely bored" Grant asks.

"Cammie is awake" I say simply. Grant and Jonas both look at each other shocked, then they smile

brightly. "Awesome! Why do you guys have sad looks on your faces then?" Grant asks nervously.

"I told her about Zach" I say sadly. Grant's face changes to sadness. "She'll want to do something you

know" Grant says. I begin fidgeting with my hands.

"What are we supposed to do? You know he might be-" I say but Grant stops me.

"Come on guys, we all tried to bring Zach back; we couldn't find their stupid base!" Grant says,

slamming his fist on the end table. "And what would you do if you were deeply in love with him the

way Cammie is? And come on Cammie is the best, if anyone can do it she can" Grant says smiling.

"And what if we bring him back? Don't think for a second everything is going to go back to the way it

used to be, Zach hasn't emailed us, sent us any mail, asked how Cammie is going, Zach's changed"

I say sadly. "We are brothers' man, we don't give up on each other" Grant says.

"Zach gave up on us a long time ago" I say walking out of the room, why did they have to have hope?

They were just going to end up disappointed. And I didn't want that for Cammie, Cammie had been

through enough already. Macey runs after me. "Nick Stop!" Macey yells. I stop dead in my tracks.

"You're worried that Cammie will be disappointed, I get it Nick, and you care for her more than a

friend anybody can see that! You don't want to see her get hurt again" Macey says sadly. I turn around tears falling down my face. "And tell me Macey, why doesn't Grant have Cammie's best interests at heart, she was in a bloody coma for eleven months, and how many times did he visit her?" I ask angrily.

"Because Grant, thinks highly of Zach, Zach's the big brother Grant never had, and seeing Cammie, it just reminds Grant of the big mistake Zach made, letting her go" Macey says sadly.

"We are all stuffed aren't we? What's that quote? Love will be the death of us all?" I say letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Why did it have to turn out so haywire? What did we do to deserve this?" I ask sadly. "We live with the two craziest in love people in the world Nick, think about it" Macey says.

**So what did you think? Please review? And tell me if you want a sequel!. **


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Cammie

They all walk in sadly, looking down, they all had chairs in their hands and sat around the bed, I sat up. "Don't feel sorry for me, please" I say calmly. They all look up at me and smile sadly.

"Do you want to go look for him, I mean it's understandable if you did-" Nick says. I look at Nick and smile sadly. "First I need to see Rachel and Joe" I say. Nick nods and rushes out of the room.

"Cammie I'm sure he still-" Macey says sadly.

"Ok, I don't need your sympathy nor do I want it, he hasn't sent anything, tried to contact you?" I ask nervously. "No. Nick thinks he is just going to disappoint you" Macey says.

"Grant and Nick had an argument over it" Bex says sadly.

"I see Rachel, and Joe rush into the room quickly, giving me big hugs. "Cammie! You're okay" Rachel says smiling "Yeah" I say calmly.

"Can I have a word with Joe? Alone?" I ask nervously. Everybody leaves the room swiftly.

"You were a part of the circle, where's their main base?" I ask nervously.

"Saving Zach will be suicide you know that Cam" Joe says sadly.

"I just want to send him a letter, that's it, for now" I say calmly.

"Okay fine, Courtney Street Block, Boston" Joe says quietly.

"Boston? Will Zach be there?" I ask nervously.

"If he's working closely with his mother than yes, I have a friend there, Courtney Piece, she's trying to get Intel about the circle, I can arrange for you too to meet, you can give the letter to her, and she'll give it to Zach, it's better than doing it the old fashioned way, Catherine will get her hands on it " Joe says.

"I doubt, I can go anywhere in this state" I say sadly

"Get Bex, or Grant to go" Joe says. Tears begin falling down my eyes.

"I doubt I can even write a letter, Grant could I guess, he still thinks highly of Zach" I say sadly. Joe nods. "Where's Matt, Joe?" I ask. Silence for a while, until Joe sighs.

"Trying to bring down the circle" Joe says. I nod my head in approval.

"I'll ask Grant about it" I say. Joe nods and walks out, in his place Grant walks in.

"Hey" he says sadly.

"I've got an offer for you" I say smiling. Grant sits down on the bed.

"We can get in contact with Zach, through a chic named Courtney Piece, who's on our side, if you want to, you can meet up with her, and she'll give a note, whatever, straight to Zach" I say smiling. Grant nods. "Ok. I'm not going to give up on Zach, I know everybody else is, but its Zach, he's basically a big brother to me, I know he's done wrong, but I think we need to give him a chance" Grant confesses. I flash Grant a smile. "What did Zach do wrong?" I ask nervously.

"He left the most amazing girl in the world, with nothing" Grant says.

**So what did you think? Originally this chapter was shorter, but nothing interesting happened. I cried in this chapter at the very end. **


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Zach

I was sitting in my office it was a regular morning, Catherine hadn't visited, so I had no missions to do, so I was stuck doing paperwork. A young adult in her early twenties walks in, I notice who she is immediately. Courtney, Catherine's secretary. She was just a part of the circle to get Intel, we were incredibly close, she was easy to talk to, and I knew I could trust her.

"Zachary" she says smiling.

"Courtney, do you need anything?" I ask anxiously.

"I need to give you this, I got it this morning" Courtney passes the envelope to me. I look up at her.

"It's from Grant" Courtney says sadly. I look at the back of the envelope, it had Grants name written on the back of it in curly writing which would have belonged to Macey.

"How did he find me?" I ask nervously. Courtney looks up at me sadly.

"Solomon" Catherine says.

"Why did it take so long then I mean I doubt-"I say.

"Just read it" Courtney urges me. I rip the envelope, up and see Grant's messy handwriting.

_To Zach_

_I just thought you should know, Cammie is alive, she woke up a couple of days ago. I don't know if you're going to show this to Catherine or not, we don't even know if you're still good Zach! We would have loved an email, or letter or something, dammit Zach, us guys need you, we are having fights more often, (Jonas can't control us) And Cammie, she's got the worst of it Zach, she's losing it, last night, I saw a gun sitting on her lap, she needs you Zach badly, god Zach! Why did you have to leave! You could've found a way out of this, both of you, what people would do for love. Cammie put on that ring a few days ago, she lost it that day, pretended you were sitting down next to her, pretending that you were talking about wedding arrangements, we are trying so hard to keep her sane, she needs you back Zach. One day she absolutely hates you the next she's crying all day, we don't know what to do, none of us, Nick seems to be the only one who can keep her in control. I was talking to Cammie the first day she was awake, I told her you did wrong, she asked me what? I told her that you left the most amazing girl with nothing. Cammie still hasn't decided what she wants to do about the situation; all she knows for sure is that she wanted one of us to write a letter. I'm praying to god that Courtney gave this to you, and not to Catherine, because otherwise we are stuffed. It's only Cammie and I who still think your good Zach, it's horrible, I'm hoping that we are right for believing in you Zach. I think that's the only reason some of us are holding that you might still be good, and that your mother hasn't changed you. I hope you write back to us Zach, because I think it will be the only way any of us will be able to survive for another week_

_From Grant_

_P.S I'll never give up on you_

Tears begin streaming down my eyes, Cammie is alive. Cammie is losing the plot. I'd write another letter tomorrow. Thank god Courtney had left the room before I read it, I didn't want her to see me like this. I reach into my second drawer and pull out a photo, it was a picture of Nick, Jonas, Grant, Cammie and I smiling. More tears begin falling down my cheek.

I'll always love Cammie, always.

**So what did you think? Took me a while to write this properly, but hoped you liked it, I DIDN'T CRY YAY! Cried in the last chapter tho **


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Cammie

It had been a week since I'd woken up and still no word from Zach. I was getting better, Nick was helping me heaps though, I could walk so that was good, but there was still pain.

"Do you reckon he still cares Nick?" I ask sadly.

"I don't know Cammie" Nick says sadly.

"You miss him don't you?" I ask sadly.

"I miss being happy" Nick says.

"Me too, he hasn't sent reply Nick, I'm worried" say. Nick nods.

"Me too, I'm worried Catherine got hold of it" Nick says sadly.

"Did you guys try to move on?" I ask nervously. Nick looks my way and smiles sadly.

"The first week, we went out looking for Zach, but we couldn't find the base" Nick says shaking his head. "Then we all started taking sides" Nick says. I look at him confused.

"Half of us kept trying to get Zach back while the rest of us were helping Dr Fibs, look after you" Nick says. "They left you Cam, they've barely visited your room, they were too busy caring about Zach" Nick says clearly annoyed. "Who?" I ask anxiously.

"Grant, Bex, and Macey, the rest of us stayed here looking after you" Nick says.

"Why would you stay? You had more chance of getting Zach back, then waking me up" I say sadly.

"I wasn't going to leave, I care about you more than that" Nick says firmly. I smile brightly. Grant walks in. "He wrote a note for each of us" Grant says passing Nick and I a note.

"Can I read this alone Nick?" I ask nervously. Nick nods and walks out of the room.

_Cam_

_I wish I could come see you, I'm still comprehending that your even alive, but I want you to move on Cam, I can't come back, Catherine will kill you, don't come here to save me, or rescue me whatever, _

_DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID! I mean it Cam, I need you alive, I'll love you forever Cam, but I think it's time you move on, you can go after Josh now Cammie, I know you've always wanted to date him again so I'm giving you my permission. Just live life to the full Cam. Macey, Liz and Bex will be there whenever you need them, but it's time to move on Cam._

_P.S I'll never forget you Cammie_

_Zach _

Anger builds within me. "I HATE YOU ZACH! Do you hear me! I hate you! Why did you have to leave me with nothing?" I yell. I fall to the ground tears flooding down my cheeks.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Nick POV

_Nick_

_I need you to keep Cammie sane, keep her from killing herself, always be there for her Nick, don't be me Nick, don't leave her, keep her safe Nick, and if anything happens to Cammie, it's on you, and don't be surprised if I come back to kick your ass. Keep her safe, and find a way to keep her mind off me, I don't care how, just do it._

Zach

So what did you think? Please review?


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Cammie

"Does Josh know about what happened?" I ask nervously. Grant nods sadly.

"Yeah, he came with us a couple of times trying to find Zach, then one time he just stopped coming" Grant says sadly. "I'm going to go visit him, he's probably at the pharmacy" I say.

"Can you walk there by yourself I mean I can drive-"Grant says. I shake my head in disapproval.

"I'll walk seriously, I need to get used to it" I say forcing a smile. Grant nods sadly.

"Have you thought what you're going to do about Zach-"Grant asks nervously.

"That letter he wrote was really harsh, it was like he didn't care about me anymore" I say sadly.

"Cammie-" Grant says.

"I think I just need some space" I say. Grant nods. I walk out of the ward, and walk down the halls of Gallagher it was empty now we were in summer break, so nobody was here, except, the gang, Rachel and Joe. I reach the pharmacy in about 20 minutes 10 minutes longer than usual. Mr Abrams is sitting there looking relatively sad. "Cammie! I heard you were okay" Mr Abrams says running up to me and gives me a hug. "Hello Mr Abrams, where is Josh?" I ask. Mr Abrams looks away from me sadly. "A deadly women came after him, her name was Catherine Goode" Mr Abrams says.

"He died Cammie, a couple of months ago, this Catherine woman sent me a message, I didn't really understand it myself" Mr Abrams says getting into the message and passing it to me. I look at the message. _Your Son is dead Mr Abrams, I killed him with my bare hands, he came to the base and tried to steal my son away, by himself! It was a pleasure killing your son, I tortured him for days, _I clench my fists, she was going to pay. "This Catherine girl told me to show you this when you came to visit, did she know you were alive or something?" Mr Abrams asks. I shake my head vigorously. Mr Abrams phone goes off in my hands, it startles me, I look at the I.D Catherine Goode. "This is her, I'll deal with it Mr Abrams" I say. Mr Abrams nods.

"Catherine, seriously how did you know I was coming back?" I ask. Catherine laughs.

"You weren't going to die, you're too strong" Catherine says.

"What do you want?" I ask angrily.

"I just wanted you and Mr Abrams to know I have Josh's corpse, but whoever would want his sorry body is beyond me" Catherine says smiling.

"Great. I know. put your ass apprentice on" I say angrily. Catherine laughs.

"Where did all the love go Cammie?" Catherine says laughing.

"Put him on!" I say angrily. Catherine laughs.

"Ok Cammie" she says. I hear the clicking of Catherine's high heels.

"Zachy!" Catherine yells.

"What is it?" Zach asks angrily.

"Cammie" Catherine says. I hear a sigh from Zach.

"Cammie" Zach says.

"Hope your happy" I say angrily.

"What?" Zach asks.

"Josh is dead, because he tried to rescue your sorry little ass, even though you don't want saving" I say angrily. "He got tortured for days by that psychopath" I say sadly.

"YOU'VE LEFT ME WITH BLOODY NOTHING! I HAVE NOTHING!" I say angrily.

Cammie-" Zach says sadly.

"You really know how to destroy a girl don't you? Your just like your mother" I snap, I hang up the phone angrily. "Are you okay Cammie? That sounded like a very angry conversation" Mr Abrams says. "I'm fine, just a lot to take in, I'll be back soon, okay Mr Abrams?" I say sadly. Mr Abrams nods. I run back to Gallagher and head straight to Joe's office. "Time for you to get in closer contact with Courtney Piece" I say confidently.

"Why?" Joe asks nervously.

"Because it's time to bring down Catherine Goode" I say.

"Cammie-" Joe says.

"Don't try and stop me, or I'll go by myself, meeting in the medical room now!" I say. Joe nods and walks past me. I head to the girls room, I open the door. "Meeting in the medical room now!" I say. The girls look at me sadly, but walk right past me. I run to the guys' room. "Meeting. Medical room. Now" I say clearly. The guys nod, and walk past me. Last Rachel's office. "Cammie hello!" Rachel says smiling. "No time, meeting in the medical room" I say. Rachel nods, as we walk side by side to the medical room. When we get there everybody is already there.

"Time to bring down Catherine Goode" I say firmly. Everybody looks at each other confused.

"Are we going to go rescue Zach?" Grant asks. I look his way and frown.

"If you guys really want to risk it, but Zach isn't my main focus anymore" I say calmly.

"Cammie-"Bex says.

"Are you guys in or not?" I say angrily.

"Yep, all the gang's in" the gang choruses. I flash them a smile.

"Cammie, fine" Rachel says. I flash her a smile.

"We could really use you on our side Joe" I say. Joe smiles.

"Okay, I'm in, what do you want us to do Captain?" Joe says giving me a salute.

"First off, why now? I mean we could have started planning a few days ago-" Macey says.

"Catherine Goode killed Josh, tortured him for days for no apparent reason, besides to piss me off" I say. Nick gasps. "Are you okay Cammie I mean-" Nick says.

"Josh found the base by himself, and he was going to rescue Zach, just so when I woke up I could be happy, HE DIED BECAUSE OF ME!" I say raising my voice.

"Okay. Liz and Jonas, I need you to find out all the employees at Courtney Street Block, Boston, then give the list to Joe and he'll tell us which ones are on our side" I say calmly. Jonas and Liz nod their heads in agreement and run out to the computer room. "Bex and Grant? I need you to hack into their security cameras, and watch over them, see what they are doing anything important etc. Also you can hack into the Boston security cameras, and see if you can get a lock on Catherine's whereabouts outside of the base" I say calmly.

Joe and Rachel move closer. "Okay while you're waiting, get Intel on Catherine Goode, anything you can find" I say. Joe and Rachel nod and walk out of the room.

"What are we going to do?" Nick asks nervously.

"Get Intel on everything Zach Goode has done" I say sadly. Nick moves closer to me.

"Skip this one Cam, we'll tell you everything we have in an hour or so" Nick says.

"Okay, tell Joe I'm going to go see Matt" I say sadly.

"Also tell the gang to text me when you get anything" I say. Nick moves closer and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "I like you Cam, and I know this really isn't the best time to tell you this, but I like you, and I know the Josh and Zach thing is getting you down, but I'll be there when you need me" Nick says. I smile sadly at Nick. "Don't pity me Nick, I can deal, I don't want your pity" I say. Nick nods, moves closer to me our body's touching. Nick leans forward and kisses me, it was amazing, he was a passionate kisser, Nick pulls away looking guilty. "Cammie, sorry, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you" Nick says sadly.

"Need some time okay?" I say. Nick nods.

_Does love really last forever?_ I thought to myself.

**So what did you think?**

**Please Review?**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Cammie

I decided I'd call Matt see how he was doing, and we could really use his help.

"Matt speaking?" Matt says

"It's Cammie" I say calmly.

"I heard you were alive. I was going to come visit but-"Matt says.

"Don't worry, want to meet up?" I ask.

"Yep, old house?" Matt asks. The old house that had so many memories.

"Yep be there ASAP" I say calmly.

"Yep" Matt says hanging up the phone. I begin walking to the house it was only a few blocks away, I hadn't visited since the day Rachel and I moved on. I grab the spare key from underneath the mat and unlock the door. I walk down the hall it was the same as it's always been. A hand goes over my mouth I try to squeal but it comes out muffled, the person pulls me along the corner, and takes his hand off my mouth I turn to look at him. Zach Goode. His hair was darker, he had large bags underneath his eyes, and was dressed in a suit. Zach in a suit! "Shit! Cammie! " Zach whispers. I look away from him. "Cammie-" Zach whispers again.

"I'm getting out of here" I say angrily. Zach grabs hold of my wrist, I try to shake him off but he's too strong. "You're going to need me to get out of here" Zach says calmly.

"What are you even doing here?" Zach whispers.

"I could ask you the same thing" I whisper. Zach flinches.

"I asked first" Zach whispers.

"I'm meeting Matt here, you?" I whisper.

"Finding anything to tell us about Matthew Morgan's whereabouts" Zach says.

"Fine. Let's get out of here" I say angrily. Zach flinches. Zach and I both sprint to the next corner.

Zach cups my face gently "It's so great to see you Cammie" Zach whispers. I pull away.

"Cammie-"Zach says.

"Leave me alone Zach, you've done enough" I say angrily. Zach flinches.

"Cammie I still love you" Zach whispers. My heart drops, I look away from Zach, not being able to stand the pain. "I get it Cammie. Don't worry about it" Zach says I smile sadly. We sprint to the next corner. And see a window. I walk cautiously towards the window and see Matt Morgan down the bottom. "Cammie, are you okay?" Matt asks. I nod my head in approval and climb over and sit on the edge of the window sill. I look over at Zach who looks sad. "Are you coming?" I ask nervously. Zach smiles sadly. "Too suspicious as long as my mother is alive I have to serve her, I can't risk you're life again" Zach says. I smile sadly.

"Be ready then Zach, because you'll be back home soon" I say. Zach looks at me confused, and is about to say something when I jump down, it was only a 2 metre jump and Matt catches me.

**So what did you think? Don't know when this story is going to finish tho, it's hard to let go **


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"Cammie, let's go" Matt says grabbing my hand as we sprint away. We reach a local café and sit down opposite each other. "How's it going with the circle?" I ask. Matt shrugs.  
>"Okay, I've been trying to find out people in the circle I'm getting nowhere" Matt says calmly.<p>

"We are going to bring down there main base if you want to help?" I ask nervously.

"Are you sure that's a good idea I mean you aren't very experienced" Matt says.

"I have motive, nothing is going to get in my way" I say confidently knowing it's true.

"I'm not going to be able to stop you am I?" Matt says. I flash him a smile. Matt smiles back.

"We better head back, the gang's probably started looking" Matt says. I flash him a smile.

We get back and I see Nick showing the Gang some papers. "Hey, brought some help" I say smiling.

They all turn around and smile. "Cam good to see you, we'll brief you on what we've found" Bex says. I flash her a smile and sit down at the circle table.

"Okay, so we've figured that Catherine spends a lot of time in what we've learnt to be Zach's old home, which is in Boston" Bex says passing me a map. A red cross in the middle.

"Zach was spotted today in your old home" Nick says. I flash him a smile.

"Yeah I know that, we, let's say visited" I say smiling. Everybody turns around and looks at me.

"You saw Zach?" Grant asks nervously. I smile sadly.

"Yeah, talked to him actually" I say. Grant smile broadens.

"Is he still good?" Grant asks.

"Yeah, I mean I think so, he helped me get out of there" I say. Nick's looking away from me, and I see a tear fall down his eye. "Can you guys put all the stuff on my desk? You can fill Matt in, I've got to talk to Nick" I say. The gang nods, Nick stands up and follows me into my room.

"Do we have a chance anymore Cammie?" Nick asks nervously. I smile sadly. Nick nods.

"It's okay you know, I get it, I just want you to know that I care about you, deeply" Nick says. Nick moves closer to me and smiles sadly, holding my face, in his hands firmly. "I wish you cared about me the way I care about you" Nick says looking away from me, I put a hand on Nick's cheek, he looks towards me. "I wish Zach treated you right Cammie! Because now he's twisted you up so badly nobody can have you" Nick says sadly. I smile sadly. I pull Nick closer to me and kiss him gently on the lips. "I do care Nick, it's just been a confusing day" I say sadly. Nick smiles, he pulls me closer and kisses me, it was sensational.

So what did you think? Two chapters to go!


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Zach POV

I was sitting in my office, pondering my thoughts, what did Cammie mean when she said be ready then Zach, because you'll be back home soon? Were the gang going to rescue me? I hear the alarms go off, bomb threat. Why would there be a bomb threat? I head straight to Catherine's office.

"What's happening?" I ask nervously.

"The sub offices have been blown up, we are the only ones left" Catherine says.

"Why leave us alive?" I ask nervously.

"You know the reason for that Zach. Your gang's here, and I'm surprised, I didn't actually think they were that good" Catherine says smiling. I smirk.

"Never underestimate them" I say. Catherine smiles.

"I wonder if your little Cammie's on this little attacking spree" Catherine says. I frown, was Cammie going to come? "Split up, more likely to stay alive that way" Catherine says. I nod my head in approval, and head for the east hall, it was still intact. You could smell smoke; did the gang really do this? I see seven figures come out from the smoke smiling when they saw me. Standing in front of me were Liz, Bex, Macey, Jonas, Grant, Mr Solomon, and Ms Morgan, where was Cammie? And Nick? "Did Cammie stay back? And what about Nick?" I ask nervously. Grant shakes his head.

"Cammie is going after Catherine, Nick just went to check up on her" Grant says firmly.

"Why didn't you go Bex? Your closer to Cammie than Nick is" I ask. Bex looks away.

"Things have changed, let's get a move on out of here" Bex says calmly. What did she mean by that?

"What about Cammie and Nick? We can't just leave them in here" I say. Grant nods.

"Cammie isn't going to leave this building until Catherine Goode is dead, so let's go" Grant says pulling at my wrist, and pulling me towards the smoke, I began coughing heavily. We get safely out of the building, and I'm about to head back in when Grant stands in my way.

"Come on! I'm going back in there" I say angrily.

"No, Cammie doesn't want your help, nor does she need it" Grant says.

"Grant-"I plead. Grant smiles sadly.

"We can't" Grant says shaking his head.

"What's going on between Nick and Cammie?" I blurt out. Grant looks at me seriously, and sighs.

"It's complicated" Grant says. I sigh.

"Are they dating?" I ask nervously.

"Wouldn't call it that, but there close, as in close, close" Grant says finally.

"Oh" is all I can manage to say. Grant smiles sadly. I know I'm going to have a hard time getting Cammie back, if I ever do.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Cammie

I had to find Catherine Goode, I see her out of the corner of my eye, walking down a corridor, I follow her, slowly and stand right behind her, and point a gun towards her head.

"Nice to see you Catherine" I say as Catherine turns around she smiles brightly.

"Where's Josh's corpse?" I ask angrily. Catherine laughs.

"If you kill me now you'll never know" Catherine says.

"Does Zach know?" I ask nervously. Catherine smiles.

"You think Zach would tell you? And I didn't even think Zach was in the good books" Catherine says smiling. "I'll do anything to get the information I need, I'm a Morgan after all, giving up isn't in my genes" I say smiling. Catherine laughs.

"And you know what Cammie? Our families are very alike; you know that Zach raided your old house?" Catherine asks.

"Yep" I say calmly. Catherine laughs.

"And you don't care?" Catherine asks.

"Oh I do care Catherine, I'm just not willing to appear weak to you" I say.

"I've got something to tell you Cammie, you know Matt Morgan?" she asks. I nod my head.

"Zach met him, when he was like twelve, he even knew he was your supposed father Cammie, and he didn't bother telling you, I'm pretty sure they spent a lot of time together actually, when I think about it" Catherine says smiling.

"I have a trigger pointed at your head, I wouldn't push me" I say angrily. Catherine smiles.

"Come on Cammie, shoot then! But we both know you don't have the guts" Catherine sneers. I laugh. "You don't think I have the guts to pull this trigger? How wrong you are!" I say smiling. Catherine smiles. I feel a cool air brush past me. Nick.

"Nick, I can deal with this, go find the others" I say angrily.

"Do you need help killing me, or is this your new boyfriend? I've got to say you move on fast Cammie" Catherine says laughing, I pull the trigger back, Catherine smiles.

"She's not worth it Cam" Nick says, looking at me seriously. I let out a sigh. Catherine laughs.

"I'm the head of the circle, how can I not be worth it?" Catherine asks smiling. I roll my eyes. Nick looks at me urgently. "You'll regret this for the rest of your life Cammie, put the gun down" Nick says calmly. He acted like I was a monster. Was I? Catherine was a monster, was I like her? A tear falls down my cheek. I kick Catherine in the stomach, then I punch her in the face, she falls down to the ground, I text Matt. _I've got Catherine unconscious at the main base xoxo. _

Nick gives me a nod of approval before we run out of the building, we see then Van about to leave and begin waving our hands vigorously, we speed up, Zach points to us, and the van stops. Bex opens the door and we both jump in.

**So What did you think? Please tell me, this is the second last chapter so enjoy it while it lasts and please tell me, if you prefer Zammie or Nammie to get together, because I might have to edit the last chapter to fit with what you guys want :)**


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Cammie

We'd arrived at Gallagher, I still hadn't said a word to Zach, I didn't plan to either, if he wanted to talk he could make a move. Nick comes up to me though, smiling sadly.

"This changes things doesn't it?" Nick asks. I smile sadly. Nick pats me on the shoulder.

"I'm going to sleep in the room opposite mine, I need space, can you tell the gang?" I ask nervously. Nick nods, he comes closer and kisses me on the cheek, before walking to his room. I head inside, it was Josh's old room, a tear falls down my cheek. I need you. Why did you have to try and save him? He wasn't bloody worth your life! I slam my fist on the table. "Ouch!" I say.

I see a knife sitting down on the table, it was with a piece of paper. I pick the piece of paper up, and see Josh's writing. _I haven't killed myself. Yet. But it's getting harder and harder, to live. Cammie had lost her baby and there was nothing I could do, bloody nothing. The reason I haven't killed myself? Zach came into my room and saw me pointing the knife at my chest, he pulled the knife from me, his exact words. 'Don't. Cammie needs you alive, don't be selfish and leave this world_ before then', I'd tried to kill myself four times in one day, but there was always a distraction, this was before the talk, after the talk I came to my senses, and spent more time with my dad, he was helping me through it so that was good. I left this as a reminder, of how bad things can get, that you even think of risking _your life._

_Signed Josh 17.6_

When had Josh written this? Josh was going to kill himself, wouldn't something stop me? Stop me from killing myself? I mean Nick treated me as if I was a monster, was I a monster? Was I just as bad as Catherine Goode? And then there was Zach, he didn't even need to be there to kill me mentally. And Josh, he could have saved me for this. I put the tip of the knife against my chest "Hey Cammie, just come to check up on-" Grant says, then shock fills his face.

"Cammie, put the knife down" Grant says calmly.

"You act like I'm a monster, am I a monster?" I ask nervously. Grant smiles sadly.

"No Cammie, none of us want to see you dead, please Cammie, think about this" Grant says.

"Be smart Cammie, Josh didn't kill himself, neither should you" Grant says calmly.

"You know what? I absolutely love Zach, and if he asked me to marry him I would, but he hurt me, he left me when I needed him, and then there's Nick, we developed in what? A week? What does that make me? A slut Grant?" I say. Grant shakes his head.

"A slut doesn't love" Grant says calmly.

"And love can develop in a week?" I ask raising my voice.

"You've been through terrible things you were vulnerable, but that doesn't mean you don't love them Cam" Grant says.

He wouldn't have wanted this Cammie, Josh wouldn't have wanted this" Grant says. "And you're NOTHING LIKE CATHERINE GOODE! You're not a monster Cammie" Grant says.

"You know I was going to pull that trigger, I was going to, for what she did to Josh, I was going to do it, if Nick wasn't there, Catherine Goode would be dead" I say. Grant shakes his head.

"You're a good person Cammie, you would have come to your senses" Grant says.

"And you know what else Cammie? Your beautiful, guys fall for you, and you're lucky Cammie because they're the RIGHT guys" Grant says. I look at Grant curiously.

"Because Cammie, the WRONG girls, come after me. BEX has been the only RIGHT GIRL that's come after me" Grant says. I flash Grant a smile, and drop the knife at my feet. Grant picks it up and puts it on the end table. Grant comes over and gives me a hug. "Thanks Grant for stopping me" I whisper. A smile spreads across Grant's cheeks. And I know that I'll get through this, even If it takes me forever to do it.

So what did you think?

This is the end of this story

Thought I'd update for you, since ITS MY BIRTHDAY!


	61. Authors Note

PM me if you want a sequel, I'll only write one if you guys want one, I mean there's still some unanswered questions that I think need answering. ZAMMIE OR NAMMIE? Anyway, please tell me if you want a sequel and any ideas you have for that sequel, but just so you know IF i do write a sequel the first capter will be a songfic :)


	62. Info about sequel?

The sequel is officially up for you guys who haven't read it yet, so it's called Choices, hope you enjoy it, and pretty plz review what you think


End file.
